Another One Bites The Dust
by MercyDarkrose
Summary: UPDATED! The Mayans and the Sons now have an alliegence against Caruso. Everything seems normal and Happy. With this time to reflect and enjoy life, Clay and Denise looked back on fond memories, and some not so fond memories of their own pasts. How did Clay and his ex meet? How did Opie manage to muster the courage to ask Denise out? Chapter 18 up!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters, locations, or back stories. I am borrowing them with the greatest of thanks to an amazing show with an amazing story. If any of you have read my stories, you know I do not follow the actual show, I kinda go on my own way. I kill people off simply because they need it, or deserve it based on the plot of my stories. Please, feel free to comment, I accept only constructive comments. All praise is lovingly accepted. Please let me know what you think. Thank you!

* * *

Tig, Bobby, Juice, Piney, and Chibs stood outside the club, talking to Opie and Half Sac as a car pulled into the lot. The silver 2010 Mercedes Benz SL 65 AMG stopped in front of one of the car bays and the engine cut. Opie and the group looked over, wondering who it could be that was driving that car. The door opened and a black, heeled knee high boot stepped onto the ground as the woman behind the wheel slid out, standing to her full height. She straightened her two piece pinstripe dress and tossed her mid back length hair over her shoulder. Her skin was a soft gentle tone, almost like a tan, but with no fake spray look. Her medium colored brown hair had caramel and blonde highlights, accenting and framing her face. Leaning into the car, she grabbed a briefcase and looked around, sliding her sunglasses off. Her hazel eyes squinted as she adapted to the sunlight. Either not seeing, or not acknowledging the group of bikers, she walked towards the offices of Teller-Morrow.

"Holy shit…" Bobby said and Opie nodded slowly as his eyes grew wide. Half Sac looked at the group of bikers, wondering why they were staring at the woman, but unable to deny she was defiantly worth looking at. Jax and Clay walked out of the office and Jax's face almost looked shocked, but he was smiling. The woman walked towards them and Clay wrapped his arms around the woman, squeezing her tightly as Jax took the briefcase.

"Holy shit, what? Who is she?" Juice asked, watching Opie as he stared. Piney looked at his son and saw the look on his face and let out a deep sigh.

"That… is Denise Morrow, Clays only daughter. She and Opie dated in high school." Piney stated and kept watching as the woman turned and looked at the group. The group of men suddenly got loud as Tig, Chibs, and Bobby let out yells. The woman saw them and ran over, as Chibs opened his arms and Denise ran into them. She was hugged tightly and spun around as Tig took over the spinning.

"Why is Opie just gawking?" Juice asked as Denise was hugged by Piney. Chibs leaned over as Denise stopped in front of Opie. They stared at one another for a moment. As Chibs started to explain, Jax and Clay walked up.

"Opie and Denise were together from age 14 through 18. She got a chance to go to college and she left. She basically left Opie hanging. That is when they broke up. He met Donna and Denise went onto law school. Though I don't think either of them ever completely got over each other." Chibs said softly as Opie smiled to Denise and gave her a light hug. Denise hugged him back and then looked at her father and Jax.

"What the hell are you doing back?" Jax asked, sitting on his bike. Clay smiled at his daughter.

"Rosen hired me as one of his unnamed partners. Said that if he was going to keep working with the Sons, he should have the closest thing he can get to one on his team. So here I am." Denise smiled at Jax, who stood up and hugged her again.

"You are looking hot, Denise!" Tig said to her and Denise blushed. Clay snapped his fingers and Jax slapped Tig in his shoulder. Denise let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Thanks. I know I do." She shimmied slightly and Jax rolled his eyes.

"What's Hale want now?" Clay said, looking from his daughter to the police Jeep that pulled up and blocked the Mercedes. The small group turned and Hale got out of the Jeep then stopped, seeing Denise.

"Denise?" Hale stared in shock, then walked towards the group. Denise let out a cry and ran at Hale, jumping in his arms. Hale hugged her and kissed her cheek. Denise landed on her feet and smiled up at Hale, then stopped, pulling away.

"Nice to see you, Denise, you look amazing." Hale said and let go of Denise. The Sons looked over and Opie walked away, back into the car bays. Half-Sac soon followed, leaving the rest of them to watch Hale and Denise.

"Why did Opie storm off?" Juice leaned towards Chibs, who continued to stare as Denise and Hale talked out of earshot.

"Hale and Denise developed a romantic relationship after her and Opie broke up. They went to college together." Chibs updated Juice.

"Sorry, David, you are not talking to any of these men without my being present. As their lawyer, I am representing every one of these club members." Denise was heard and Hale looked to the side and saw a black Ford Crown Victoria pull up and a woman step out. Denise looked at her and then Hale, shaking her head. Denise watched the woman walk over and pursed her lips as the woman walked right by her and towards Clay.

"Who the hell?" Denise walked after the woman as she stopped in front of Clay and Jax. Clay stood up, chest puffed out, shit-eating grin on his face. Jax's lips pursed and his eyes narrowed as his arms crossed over his chest.

"Agent Stahl, what brings you here at a time like this?" Clay asked and Agent Stahl slid her sunglasses off, leaning towards him as she looked down the line of Sons.

"Deputy Hale, I need these three men brought in for questioning." Stahl motioned to Tig, Chibs, and Juice. Clay shook his head, looking down, never losing his smile. Hale looked at Denise, who's mouth dropped in a mix of horror and shock.

"Agent Stahl, not so fast. This is Denise, their attorney." Hale said as he and Denise walked towards the group of ATF and Sons.

"What does that mean to me? Take them in." Stahl turned to Denise whos look of shock and awe was replaced with an emotionless look of professionalism and intimidation. Agent Stahl looked her over and smirked slightly.

"Oh, and she's my sister." Jax said as Denise stared Agent Stahl down.

"Well, isn't that quaint. I thought you were an only child.. oh wait, your poor little brother ,Tommy…" Agent Stahl said with the fakest of sympathy.

"Alright. Enough talking to my clients. You have a search warrant, produce it so I can monitor your movements. Have an arrest warrant, produce it. If not, leave, now. Oh, and for now, anytime you come onto this property without consulting me first, I will own your badge." Denise said, waiting for a response, as she produced her business card.

"Denise Morrow. As in Clay Morrow?" Agent Stahl plucked the card from Denise's fingers and looked at it, then back to Denise. "Fascinating. I can see the resemblance."

"Five seconds to get into your car and leave. Or I will cause issues for you." Denise pointed to the car and never lost eye contact with Agent Stahl.

"Hardball. I like it." Agent Stahl stated and backed up, never turning her back. Denise tilted her head slightly and pursed her own lips, then smirked at Agent Stahl, walking after her.

"You haven't played hardball with someone like me…" Denise smiled and opened the door for Agent Stahl.

"Ahh, manners. Not used to that around here." Agent Stahl cautiously got into the car, watching as Denise prepared to close it.

"Yes… manners… like introducing yourself before you get in my families face." Denise slammed the door as Agent Stahl lifted her leg up, slamming her ankle in the door. "Oops.. My manners."

Agent Stahl looked up and smirked. "Careful now-"

"No.. you be careful." Denise cut her off and then slammed the door again. She waved goodbye and then walked away from the car, back to Clay.

"That's my girl." Clay said and hugged her tightly. Denise smiled at him and then looked over at Deputy Hale.

"I wish you hadn't done that, Denise." Hale said and then turned, walking away to his jeep.

"Funny… I don't have a problem with what I did." Denise picked up her briefcase and let out a long breath. She looked towards the car bays and saw Opie, swallowing hard. She walked towards him and put her case on her car. Opie looked down at her and took in a deep breath, wiping his hands off.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You know, about Donna. I wish I had been there, to stop what happened." Denise looked up at him swallowing again.

"Yeah… Thanks." Opie turned to walk away but Denise grabbed his arm. Opie froze and kept his back to her.

"Please…" Denise almost asked, but it came out more of a statement.

"D..." Opie said and turned to look her as the sound of a car pulling up distracted him. Realizing who it was, he pulled his arm away from Denise. Denise watched him then turned to look at the car that pulled up next to hers. The blonde getting out instantly moved to Opie and looked Denise up and down.

"Who the hell are you?" Lila said and Denise merely raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Denise. Nice to meet you too." Looking Lila over and shifted and cleared her throat. Lila grabbed onto Opie's arm.

"Yeah, well.. back off." Lila said and her sneer made her almost cat like. Opie went to object.

"Back off of what, hunny? Don't throw shade at someone you know nothing about." Denise crossed her arms as her cell phone rang. She sighed and pulled it out, looking at the phone, then ignoring the call.

"Awe, your pimp calling?" Lila asked and glared. Denise let out a laugh.

"No, hun. My boss. You know, the lawyer that prevented Opie from going to prison. Yeah, that's right." Denise hid her hand, as it started to tremble from anger.

"Uh.. Lila… Meet my sister, Denise." Jax came up behind Denise and put his arms on her shoulders to steady her, seeing her starting to shake. Jax looked at Opie, who got a stiff look on his face.

"Oh.. You are Clay's daughter." Lila said, seeming like she was backing down slightly.

"Yeah.. I am.. and I also had your man before you were even a thought. I had him over and ov-" Denise's mouth was covered by Jax.

"Ok, Sis, relax. Let's go discuss Caracara." Jax looked down at her and his eyes begged her to stop.

"What, wait. What about Caracara?" Lila asked and Opie looked up at the ceiling wishing this little confrontation was over.

"I'm the attorney working with Caracara. Litigation mostly. Why?" Denise glared at Lila.

"Because she works for them." Jax said simply.

"Really? What are you? Account-" Denise paused and then look over Lila again, letting out a laugh.

"Oh.. Opie.. Please tell me you did not hook up with one of the porn prostitutes!" Denise started laughing and shook her head.

"Yeah, I do. Problem?" Lila asked, getting defensive again.

"Nope…" Denise tried to keep a straight face and then couldn't smiling and letting out little bursts of laughter. Jax gripped her shoulders and Denise let out a cry of pain as he pinched a nerve.

"Denise! Let's go!" Clay yelled and motioned for her to walk. Denise looked over and then looked back.

"Oh, Opie.. Now I wish we never broke up. Had I known what your standards were lowered to. I'm sorry. Please, allow me to pay for your first STD test." Denise said and Jax spun her.

"That's enough, Denise. She works for Luann." Jax said and Denise shimmied from his grip, letting out a laugh.

"I'm so sorry for Luann." Denise said and walked away, her heels clinking against the asphalt as she swayed her hips.

"Sorry.. She's been out of town." Jax said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and shrugged, smiling his daringly handsome smile.

"Yeah, well, she needs an attitude adjustment." Lila said and Jax looked at her and shook his head.

"Don't mess with her. She grew up in this club. She fights, trust me. Nevermind she is the President's daughter, VP's sister, and the Queen's daughter." Jax gave the warning and walked away. Lila looked up at Opie and glared.

"What?" Opie asked and twisted the wrench in his hand.

"Thanks for defending my honor. What are you, still in love with her?" Lila stated more than asked. Opie looked down at her and shook his head, then watched as Jax followed Denise into the clubhouse.

"No..I just.. It's complicated." Opie said and moved under the car.

"We will see…" Lila stated and glared back.

* * *

"Ok.." Denise said, standing up against the bar, taking her drink. Jax and Clay took both sides of her up and Clay looked at her.

"You still love him." Clay said and Piney looked at them and snorted.

"I will always love him. I was with him for four years, Dad. Piney is like a second father to me. Just like Tara is like a sister to me. I thought Opie and I would get married someday. I had plans."

"You ruined them. You dumped him, you went off to school, you left him hanging." Jax stated, pointing out a fact.

"I know.. But now I make almost $300 an hour. I drive a $100,000 car and my apartment is bigger than your house. It was worth it.. sorta." Denise pointed out her fabulous life and then looked down.

"And we are proud of you, love." Clay kissed her head and stretched seeing Gemma walk in He moved to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her.

"Thanks, Dad." Denise looked over and nodded to Gemma.

"Look at what the cat dragged in…" Gemma said as a glass was put before her. Jax looked at Clay and shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah… you look like hell, Ma…" Denise said and took the last sip of her drink. Gemma looked down at herself, then over Denise.

"So, here for the Christmas Carnival?" Gemma looked at Denise, who nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it. Nothing better than Karaoke for a Cause. This time, though, do not let Tig make any requests. I am not singing Grandma Go Run Over by a Reindeer again!" Denise glared over as Tig came in and moved at her hugging her again.

"Come on. You sing great! That song is a classic!" Tig said and looked at Chibs for back up. Chibs shook his head and smiled.

"Not me, brotha! I have learned to neva cross her!" Chibs patted Denise and stood on the other side of Jax.

"If Tig donates enough, you will sing whatever he wants." Gemma stated simply, looking over as the door opened and Opie walked in with Lila.

"Great… " Denise grumbled and did her father's shot. Clay smirked and Jax looked at the door, sighing deeply.

"I take it you have met Opie's wife…" Gemma said and Denise whipped her head around quickly.

"They are married?!" Denise exclaimed and shook her head, elbowing Jax in the ribs. Jax let out a grunt and rubbed his chest.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Please remember, I do not follow the TV shows I write about. I take freedom to kill off, beat up, or damage whoever I like. I also have this rated Mature, and if you watch the program, you know that there are very graphic and very sexual situations. I do write them in, and there is a very graphic Sexual Situation in this chapter. I think by now, it is no secret that I adore Opie, and I plan on keeping him alive for a very long time. I also plan on causing as much angst, drama, and pain as possible, since that is the only way to write. Also, the songs I picked are only certain parts of it, not the entire song and I bounce around in the songs simply because the words would be heard only slightly if this were the show itself.

Thank you every one who has added this story to their favorites, or started to follow it. Thank you thank you! I love when people enjoy my stories!

* * *

The Winter Carnival for a Cure had been going in full swing. Denise stood at the beer table, next to Hale and his brother and was laughing. Jax and Clay moved from Gemma as she went to the stage. Tara walked from Jax to Denise and gave her a hug.

"Attention! Now, it has been a while since she has been in Charming, but she is back now and ready to sing her heard out for the cure! Now, she will sing whatever you like, for a price. Higher the price, the better she sings! Now.. can I place get Denise Morrow up on the stage?" Gemma spoke into the microphone and smiled at Denise, who shifted positions and walked towards the stage.

Christmas in Charming wasn't like Christmas in northern America, or New England. The weather was nice, mid-60's and everyone was dressed like it was a normal day. The only exception was the Christmas lights and decorations with fake snow and blow up snowmen and other various Christmas merchandise. Denise walked up to the stage in a pair of skin tight leather pants, thigh high heeled black boots. Her mid-riff top hugged her chest tightly and hung loose around her naval. She tossed her hair behind her back and smiled, hugging Gemma.

"Love you, Ma." Denise took the mike and stepped into the middle of the stage, bowing as the audience applauded. She smiled and waved to the people she knew, grew up with, and admired, some not so much.

"Alright! So, place some bets. My only rules are no rap, no hip hop, and no Spanish music! I can speak it, but not a fan of singing it! Ok, seems we have our first request.." She took the paper and laughed.

"Not funny, Tig. Apparently Tig has decided to donate $50 for _Disturbia by Rihanna…_ You sick man, asking for your personal theme song!" She nodded and the music was set up. The music started and she smiled.

"She can sing, and speak Spanish?" Lila asked Opie, who nodded.

"Spanish, Italian, German, Russian, and Mandarin. Also plays guitar, and piano. She is also trained in some opera… She is very talented." Opie said, absently as he watched. Lila narrowed her eyes and turned to Denise.

"Now..if you want to throw money at me… That is fine! Just don't actually throw it! Give it to Gemma, she will motion to me and I will get better, or worse depending on the donations." The music start and Denise started to dance and sing to the music, prancing up and down the stage waving and smiling to people who cheered her on.

_"Release me from this curse I'm in. Try to maintain, but I'm struggling.."_ Denise sang and danced to the music and Gemma motioned and pointed, at Juice. Denise continued to sing, moving down the stage and pulling Juice up, who fought to not get on stage. Denise pulled him up.

_"Think I'm gunna…"_ Denise stood Juice next to her and dance around him, pressing her body to his. She took his hand and put it on her bare abdomen and pressed her back to his body. Juice got into it, holding onto her, dancing with her until the song ended. Juice blushed as Denise pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"Next!" Denise called out and Juice stepped down. Gemma handed her a paper slip and she let out a laugh.

"Alright, seems Chibs requested a special song, so I will need a man to sing with me. Bobby, come up here, please? The request was for $150 for _After All by Cher and Petere Cetera_." She got Bobby up on stage and Bobby smiled as the music started.

_"Well, here we are again… I guess it must be fate…"_ Bobby started singing and Denise smiled to him.

_"Every memory repeats, every step I take retreats. After all the starts and stops, we keep coming back to these two hearts."_ Denise sang with Bobby and they took it home after a few minutes.

"Thank you Bobby! Next!" Denise grabbed the next paper and read the request, smiling and blushing.

"This request is from Clay, my father. This one is for you, daddy.." Denise heard the song_ To Sir With Love by Lulu_ start and smiled.

_"But how do you thank someone, who has taken you from crayons to perfume. It isn't easy, but I'll try. If you wanted the sky, I would write across the sky, in letters that would soar a thousand feet high, To Sir, With Love."_ Denise pulled her father up on the stage and continued to sing and Clay just stood there, watching his daughter.

While the songs continued, Jax walked to Tara and took Abel. Tara smiled to him as Opie and Lila walked over. Lila, who looked very upset, looked at Tara.

"How long have you known Denise?" Lila asked and Tara blinked and Jax sighed.

"Umm.. Since she was born. We all grew up together. Why?" Tara tilted her head.

"Just curious." Lila stated and looked at Opie, who looked guilty, though he wasn't sure why.

"Lila, drop it. It's not worth it. You won't win with her." Jax said and Tara looked between the two.

"Did I miss something?" Tara asked and Jax shook his head.

"No, just Denise met Lila under the wrong circumstances. Lila threatened her and Denise ran her mouth. You know Denise." Jax stated like it was no big deal.

"Lila, that is not a tree you want to bark up. Denise is crazier than her father. Trust me, I have seen her fight. She is nuts and feels no pain." Tara said and Lila shrugged.

"Yeah.. So I've heard." Lila made a snorting noise and looked over as the song Denise was singing ended. Jax looked at Lila, then Opie, the look in his eyes telling Opie to fix this. Opie nodded and closed his eyes for a moment.

* * *

Later into the Carnival Denise was talking with Tig and Bobby, drinking a beer when Opie walked up to her. She didn't realize that Opie, who towered over her by a good eight inches, was behind her until his deep, smoldering voice was heard.

"We need to talk." He stated to Denise and any relaxation Denise was feeling turned into a tense, muscle tightening stance. Denise didn't let it show, though. She nodded and chugged the rest of her beer, giving the bottle to Tig.

"Then, let's talk." Denise stated and motioned that she would follow him. Opie nodded to Tig and Bobby, then walked away towards the abandoned barn a couple hundred yards away. They walked and Opie opened the barn, motioning her to go in. Denise walked in and looked around, smirking.

"Seriously? The place we had sex in is where you want to talk?" Denise sat on a hay bale and let out a deep breath. Opie closed the door and lit the kerosene lamp, sitting next to her.

"I want you to leave." Opie stated simply. Denise's smile shifted and her brow furrowed as she shook her head.

"Leave? Are you nuts? Is this because of that porn whore?" Denise got defensive, her body language stating she was about to get up. Opie looked at her and put his hands on her shoulders. His serious look told Denise he wasn't kidding around, but his brown eyes, those beautiful, soulful eyes told her something different.

"Opie… If you want me to go because of Lila, you are dreaming. If you want me to leave because you still have feelings for me, we can fix that. I still have feelings for you too."

"NO!" Opie jumped up and shifted around, running his hands through his long, dark hair. He paused and turned to her and Denise swallowed hard.

"Opie…" She stood up and looked at him, resting her hand on his cheek. Opie tensed up and looked above her, taking in a deep breath.

"Denise. You will leave." Opie stated, never looking at her.

"I know about the birth control pills. I saw the morning after pills. She isn't very good at hiding them." Denise said softly. She caressed her thumb against his cheekbone and moved her other hand to his face, forcing him to look at her.

"You don't deserve that. She has been lying to you. I heard her talking to some of the other girls. She doesn't want more kids. She is scared it will ruin her porn career. That is not the job of an old lady. I know the job, I know the rules. She broke her vow of marriage to you before she even took them. I'm sorry, Opie, but it's true." Denise laid it all for him. Opie listened to her and throughout her entire statement, their eyes never wavered from their deep look.

"I am trying…" Opie said and swallowed hard and Denise removed her hands, then slapped him, hard, across the face. Opie's head jerked slightly to the side, then looked back at her. He moved his hands and grabbed her arms, pinning them to her side and slammed her into the wall behind them. The wall shook and Denise looked at Opie, breathing hard. Her chest heaved and Opie's look of anger and frustration continued, but he put her down so she was standing, but kept her pinned.

"Stop trying! If your trying.. then something is wrong!" Denise yelled at him and Opie's grip got tighter. Denise let out a cry as his fingers dug into her bare arms. Opie looked around her and then around the barn and then slammed her back again, Denise letting out a grunt.

"Opie… You're…" Denise let out a whine of pain and Opie shifted, shoving his entire body against her. Denise looked up at him, her breathing getting harder as his hands let go of her arms and slid down her body. He moved his head fast and slammed his lips into hers, kissing her deeply and passionately. Denise knew this was coming and pressed her lips back, parting them as her tongue snaked out, teasing his lips. Opie pulled back and swallowed hard, looking her over.

"Don't stop… Please…" Denise almost begged and Opie looked at her top, the grabbed it, tearing it off. Denise let out a cry as her firm, ample breasts were released. She felt his hands as they grabbed her ass and he lifted her up, letting her straddle his waist. Her arms went around his shoulders as Opie buried his face in her breasts. His lips coming to her left nipple, he bared his teeth, taking it into his mouth, biting and nibbling as he sucked. Denise started to pant harder, her eyes rolling back as she arched her back, forcing her breasts even closer. Opie shifted his weight, using the wall to hold Denise up as his hands released her ass and moved to the front of her leather pants. His undid the button and the zipper, then slid them down to her thigh.

"Denise… I.." Opie pulled away from her breast and she looked down at him. She smiled softly and ran her hand through his hair before grinding her hips against his. Opie let out a grunt and reached under her ass to his pants, undoing the button and letting them drop. Denise shivered from the chill of the wall, making her nipples hard. Opie shifted his weight against her and pulled her from the wall, enough to lower her onto him.

"Oh.." Denise let out a hard pant as she sheathed his manhood, wincing slightly from the pain and pleasure of him spearing her onto him. Opie shuddered and looked at her breasts again, grabbing one into his mouth again, pulling and kissing, licking and teasing. Denise started to slide up and down, crying out.

"Behind.." Opie growled and Denise nodded and felt her body move, Opie never letting go. He bent her body and put her on the hay, pulling out as Denise was on her hands and knees. Opie looked at her back, and the tattoo of his name and ran his hands over it, then grabbed her hips, forcing himself into her from behind. Denise cried out his name as he moved his hips, forcing himself deeper and deeper. His body moved against her, as his hand reached under, finding her sweet bud, mangling it with his fingers. He rubbed her aggressively as he kept going, Denise meeting his spear with her hips. She let out a cry and then Opie grunted.

"Who's old lady are you… Say it!" Opie growled out and Denise arched her head back. Opie grabbed some of her hair and pulled her head back, leaning his chest against her back.

"Opie's!" Denise screamed and Opie let out a grunt as Denise cried out. The climax his both of them and Denise shivered as Opie started going harder and faster, before hilting her and holding her hips against his. Denise slid slightly, as Opie held her in place.

"OPIE!" The scream of a woman was heard and both of them turned and saw Lila standing in the barn door with Jax and Tara. Jax's eyes got wide, seeing who Opie was with and Tara's look of shock was undeniable.

"YOU WHORE!" Lila screamed out and ran at them, grabbed by Jax.

"Denise!" Jax said, the look of anger more defined by the second.

"You're dead! You hear me! DEAD!" Lila screamed out, held by Jax as she fought to get free.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Jax threw his MC cut at Denise, who put it on to cover herself up. She pulled her pants up fast and looked at the group before her. Tara had grabbed Lila and yanked her away. Because of Lila's yelling and Jax and Tara yelling to calm down and drilling questions, the entire club was on the barn in a matter for moments. Happy and Juice got there first, and saw Lila in the corner, pinned by Tara, Opie fixing his pants, Denise's torn shirt, Jax's cut covering her, and Jax's red face and angry glare.

"Whoa…" Happy said and covered Juice's eyes. Juice threw his hand off as Bobby, Tig, Chibs, Clay, and Gemma ran in.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL HER! I SWEAR! FUCKING WHORE!" Lila screamed and Tig and Clay walked to her.

"Don't push it!" Clay got in her face and stood her up.

"Juice, Happy, take Lila to the clubhouse." Clay demanded and Lila was stood up. Tara followed Lila out, glaring at Denise. Denise cleared her throat and Jax glared at Opie.

"Really… Denise…" Chibs said and Clay put his hand up. Clay moved to Denise and grabbed her arm, yanking her to him.

"You have been back a month! Couldn't you keep your tits in your shirt!?" Clay got in her face and then backhanded her, knocking Denise to the ground.

"Daddy…" Denise held her face and Jax moved to Clay, grabbing his arm.

"No… Leave her.." Jax looked down at Denise as Opie pulled his hair back. Jax moved to him and got in his face.

"Op.. My sister? Again?" Jax shoved him and stormed off.

"Jax!" Denise stood up and Clay shoved her back down.

"COOL OFF! In one hour you get your asses to the clubhouse! You.." He pointed at Opie and Denise. "are going to fix this!" Clay motioned and the rest of the MC walked out.

* * *

Denise and Opie stood outside the doors to the clubhouse. Denise's cheek was swollen and already bruising. Opie looked down at her and she looked up at him. Denise's shirt had been replaced with a basic SAMCRO halter top. She had Jax's MC cut on her arm. She didn't look nervous, but Opie did. Denise sighed.

"So.. what happened.. was this a one-time deal? Or-" Denise started to ask, but was cut off.

"I am going to work it out with Lila.. I lost my head, it can never happen again." Opie said and shoved the doors open. They both walked in and Lila charged. Opie stepped in front of Denise and caught Lila in mid-swing.

"Let them fight!" Clay called out. Opie looked over, stunned, and Jax looked at Opie. The entire club stood there.

"Lila wants her turn at Denise, let it happen. They want to fight over Opie, let it be." Clay said simply and Tara looked horrified. Denise looked at Lila as Opie held her arms.

"You're serious? I could kill her…" Denise said and looked at her father, begging him not to let this happen.

"You wanted to fuck her husband, she deserves to fight you." Clay said and the club nodded slightly or fully. Happy and Juice started taking bets.

"It will be a one on one, last lady standing. No jumping in, no weapons, nothing!" Clay looked at Lila and Denise, and stood between them.

"Fine…" Denise cracked her knuckles and Lila stood up, ready to go. Chibs and Tig pushed the tables and chairs away to open the floor up for the fight. Denise stood in place, waiting. Lila looked at Opie and punched him.

"I deserved that…" Opie said, barely affected by the hit. Denise snorted and motioned. Before she could get the words to go at it out, Lila jumped on her. Denise fell back and Lila went for her hair, using her nails to scratch at Denise. Denise grabbed Lila's hair and pulled her off, slamming her fist into Lila's face. Denise yanked and slammed Lila's head into the bar and threw her over.

"Jax.. stop this.." Opie asked. Jax shook his head, looking at Opie.

"Whatever happens to them.. is on you.." Jax said and went back to watching the fight. The club members were hooting and hollering and egging them on. Denise slammed Lila against the bar wall and a few bottles fell and shattered.

"Not the Tequila!" Bobby called out and watched as Denise was kicked in the stomach. Denise grabbed Lila's ankle and spun her, then grabbed her head, slamming it into the bar top again.

"Done yet?" Denise threw Lila across the bar again and jumped up on it. Lila put her hand up and Denise jumped down.

"You can have him.. it's not worth getting this messed up…" Lila said and Denise nodded, walking away.

"Opie.. Did you hear that? Her pretty face is more important than you.." Denise said and moved to Opie. Piney looked at Lila and then grabbed the tequila.

"Seriously? You said you loved him." Piney shook his head at Lila, who managed to stand up.

"Yeah.. well… let's just say she hasn't been completely honest about her love." Denise said and never stopped looking at Opie.

"Is she worth working it out with now?" Denise walked away. Jax and Tara watched her walk, then Tara ran after her.

"Denise.. your bleeding." Tara disappeared out the door and Opie moved to Lila.

"I would have fought for you… And this is what you do for me? Get your stuff and get out of our house… MY HOME!" Opie yelled and then stormed out. Lila looked around, holding her nose. The club members cleared their throats and looked down on her.

"I did love him…" Lila said and ran out, crying. Jax sighed and looked at Clay.

"Well… at least she still has it… Prospects.. Clean!" Clay said and pointed at the prospects and then motioned to the bar.

"Holy shit. Denise can fight…" Juice said and looked at Tig.

"No.. that was a brawl. I have seen Denise bring people to within an inch of their life. She makes Gemma look like Mrs. Beaver." Tig smirked and laughed at his joke. Jax slapped his arm and shook his head.

* * *

"You know what you did wrong.." Tara said, wiping the blood from Denise's lip. Denise looked at her let out a deep breath. She nodded and winced as Denise poured peroxide and rubbed her lip. The door was heard and after a moment Opie walked in with Jax.

"Lila's gone. I'll go by the house in an hour, make sure of it. I know Denise was a mistake, but I can't believe Lila gave up to save her face. She was never an old lady." Opie said and Jax sighed.

"Do you still love Denise?" Jax said and sat at the kitchen table. Opie sat next to him and leaned back, running his hand through his hair.

"I don't think I never stopped. Not with Donna, though I loved her with all my heart, not with Lila, I have always had the thought of what we could have been. Donna was the closest I came to getting over Denise, but when she died…." Opie looked at him.

"Maybe you should talk to Denise, instead of just fucking her." Jax said and rubbed his eyes.

"I was going to talk to her. I was going to tell her to leave me and Lila alone, but she pointed out things she knew, things that I knew were wrong. A ton of issues I could not deal with, that Lila never had the guts to tell me. Birth control pills, day after pills, the bitch was lying from the beginning. She never wanted anymore kids, she didn't want what I thought we wanted. She just.." Opie covered his face and let out a deep sigh.

"Jesus, Op. She never told you anything? Why would she lie?" Jax asked and Opie shook his head.

Tara looked at Denise, hearing this conversation and looking at Denise for validation. Denise nodded and Tara shook her head. Denise's eyes started to water and Tara shook her head.

"Don't cry.. The pain is not that bad." Tara whispered and Denise shook her head.

"That's not why. I still love him.. and I never stopped.. I just.." She cried and Tara hugged her.

"Did you hear that?" Jax asked Opie, shot up, pulling out his gun. Jax motioned and moved towards the bathroom. They both circled the bathroom and Opie yanked the door open and Jax and he jumped in, guns pointed.

"What the fuck!" Tara cried out and Denise, jumped up, yanking her own 9mm out. She put it down instantly and looked at the two men.

"Jesus! We thought you were.. How did you beat us here?" Jax said, hiding his gun. Opie put his away and looked at Denise Denise looked up at him and shoved by him, running out of the house.

"Denise!" Jax said and Opie ran after her.

"Jax.. let them go. She still loves him." Tara said, standing up, looking out of the bathroom door.

"He still loves her too." Jax put his hands on Tara's shoulders and breathed deeply.

"Let them talk.." Jax said and started to clean up.

"Or we could listen in.." Tara said and got a guilty smile. Jax looked at her and they both moved for the front door.

"Denise! Wait up!" Opie ran after her and yanked on her arm.

"NO! Your wife basically put her face and her porn fucking career ahead of you and you still want her! You can have her! I don't want to have to deal with this! You get your way. I am leaving. I can work from LA's satellite and never be seen again!" Denise looked at him and kept walking, ending up at the end of the driveway.

"You don't have to! Denise I-" Opie ran after her and a van pulled up. Denise turned to Opie and two masked guys jumped out of the van and grabbed her.

"STOP! JAX!" Opie called out and pulled is gun. Another guy jumped out of the van and slammed Opie with a bat, knocking him out. They grabbed him and Denise screamed, then getting hit herself.

"OP!?" Jax yelled and saw the van take off.

"What happened?" Tara ran out too and saw Jax running down the driveway.

"Call the club! Someone just took Opie and Denise!" Jax looked at Tara as he ran to his bike and jumped on.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean 'someone took them'?!" Clay slammed his fist into the counter, rattling the floor. He held a disposable cell phone and was talking into it.

"A van pulled up, and when I heard the scream, I ran out. I saw the van pull away. Opie's gun was on the ground and Denise's purse was at the end of the driveway. I followed until they managed to dodge me in traffic." Jax answered back, pacing where he stood. He was next to his bike, on the side of the road near the old depot.

"Ok. Meet back at the club. We will come up with a plan there." Clay hung up and looked at Tara. Tara swallowed and shifted slightly as Clay glared at her.

"Tara, come with us. I want you at the compound in case." Clay said and walked out. Tara and the club quickly followed.

* * *

"You grabbed one too many!" The woman yelled. She paced back and forth as her silhouette was seen pacing back and forth. Opie lay on the cold floor and his eyes opened slightly, then closed again. Where he was had no light, but he saw the partially open door; and the two people talking. He remained limp on the floor, in the crumpled heap he was left in. He used only his eyes to look around, but saw nothing.

"Before he wakes up, get him out of here. I only wanted her!" The woman growled and pointed. Opie closed his eyes as the man walked in and another man joined him and grabbed up Opie. Opie was dragged and he made himself feel limp, but he opened his eyes a crack to see where he was.

"Hurry… Drop him off at the clubhouse.." The man holding his legs said. They shuffled and Opie's head flopped, allowing him to see the floor, which was nicely carpeted. He thought he recognized the carpet, but his head was killing him. He got shoved through the door and the sound of the van turning on was heard. The door was opened and Opie was tossed in.

* * *

"The question is… Who would take Denise and Opie? Mayans? Darby? Who? And we need to figure out why. Leverage? Money? Retaliation?" Clay asked as he paced in the clubhouse. The club members looked at Clay, shaking their heads.

"Has to be the Mayans. They must know who Denise is. Opie, they defiantly know who he is. That's their way of getting back at us for stopping their drug running through Charming." Jax stated and Clay looked at him.

"Alright. Call the families to the compound. I want them in here and protected before anyone else gets taken." Clay nodded and everyone followed. The sound of the door opening was heard and Opie stumbled in.

"OP!" Jax ran over, with Tig and Piney behind him.

"Cara…" Opie said before falling to his knees.

"Caracara?" Jax asked and Opie nodded.

"Tara! Come check him out." Jax said and ran out of the door with Clay behind him.

"Jax, wait. There are three Caracara locations. You take the new location, go with Tig and Chibs. Happy, Juice and Sac, go to the old location, and I'll take Bobby and go to the offices. Whoever finds her first, call in to me and I will notify all of you." Clay pointed at each of them as Opie walked out.

"I'm going…" Opie said, going to his truck.

"Op.. You are in no condition." Jax said and Opie glared, getting in his truck.

"I am going! She wouldn't have even been out there if it wasn't for me." Opie said, slamming the door.

"Fine. Jax, drive, Tig, come with us." Clay sighed and Jax ran to the truck, as Opie shifted over, holding his head.

* * *

Denise rolled her eyes as they fluttered open. She felt nauseous and dizzy, but knew she had to wake up. She managed to focus her eyes and saw a man hanging in front of her, his back to her. She looked up, seeing her arms bound by cuffs and over her head. She saw the man before her, and coughed slightly.

"Opie.." She said, trying to get his attention. He had the long hair and was wearing a black t-shirt. He wasn't moving and Denise got worried.

"Opie..Wake up!" Denise called out and after a moment the door opened and a masked man walked in.

"She's up!" He called out and another, shorter person walked in. Denise could tell by the figure it was a woman. The woman walked to her and motioned to the man, who was taken down and dragged out bloodied and beaten. His face was unrecognizable.

"OPIE! What did you do to him!" Denise screamed and the woman got in front of her.

"He's dead. We did that, because of you, you whore." The woman said and motioned to the cart that was brought over. The man behind her moved to Denise and cut her tank top off, opening a shelf in the cart. He pulled out a bunch of large electrodes and started putting them in various places. Denise's pants were removed, leaving her in just her panties.

"What.. It's cold." Denise said, a look of fear on her face. The woman laughed and nodded.

"Whenever you're ready." The man said and the woman looked at Denise, the smile seen through the mask that had left their mouth, and eyes exposed.

"You are going to feel the same pain I felt.." The woman said and turned the dials on the machine on the cart. Denise watched and shook her head.

"Doubtful. I don't even know who you are." Denise said and the man walked over, backhanding her. Denise's head slammed to the side and she spit out blood. The woman walked to her and ran her hand down Denise's chest, and cupped her exposed breasts.

"Get me the clamps." The woman out her hand out and a set of nipple clamps were passed over. The woman attached each clamp to Denise's breasts and Denise let out a cry. The sharp teeth of the clamp dug into her nipples and Denise twisted in pain. The clamps metal chain was attached to the electrodes on her sides. The woman walked to the machine.

"Let's see what level five does. You are quite lucky, this machine is brand new. You will be the first to sample the new merchandise." The woman turned the machine on and pressed the button. Denise's eyes got wide as her body went rigid and convulsed as electricity was jolted through her. She felt the pain of the electricity in the most private of places. She let out a scream and shook uncontrollably as the voltage continued.

"Wow… Let's try 10 now." The woman smiled and turned the dial up. Denise shook her head.

"No..please… anything you want.. stop." Denise said, attempting to bargain her way out of this.

"You can't give me back what you took. Enjoy the pain, bitch…" The woman turned the dial up past 10 to 20, the highest setting and pressed the button. The taped the button in place and Denise started to shake and scream in agony as she felt like a thousand needles were being shoved through her. The woman walked away with the masked man. Denise was left to hang, trying to endure the pain but felt her muscles spasm and tighten and knew she was going to be killed by the electricity. Denise felt herself losing consciousness as the door was kicked in and Jax and Opie ran in with Chibs, guns blazing.

"What the fuck!" Jax said and watched as Denise swung and her body jumped and jerked, her head falling back and forth. Opie ran to her and went to grab an electrode and fell back, being electrocuted.

"SHUT IT OFF!" Chibs yelled and Jax looked at the machine before shooting at it. The machine stopped and Opie jumped up, as Denise's body went limp. Her body randomly convulsed and jerked as the electricity, even though no longer an active current, was still working through her body. Opie yanked the electrodes off and lifted Denise up, and her handcuffed arms fell against him.

"Let's get her out of here!" Jax called out and Opie picked her up, stumbling slightly. Chibs took his cut off and covered Denise with it. They ran to the truck and Opie climbed into the bed of the truck and cradled her in his arms. Jax looked at her for a moment as Chibs pulled out.

"Opie.. They said.. you died.." Denise whimpered out before her eyes rolled back and she went limp in his arms. Opie looked at her and his eyes watered up. He put his cheek against Denise's cheek as Jax pulled out.

"Hurry!" Opie said and slammed his fist into the window. Jax tore out of the driveway, calling Clay.

"Denise.. wake up baby." Opie said and tried to wake her up. Denise opened her eyes and looked at her gasping as her eyes teared up, already bloodshot.

"Op.. You're alive.." She jerked in his arms and Opie nodded to her.

"I am. So are you." He said, caressing the hair away from her face and holding her body to his.

"I.. I'm sorry.." Denise whimpered out and Opie shook his head at her.

"No.. I am. I love you. I always have. I want to be with you. Be my old lady.." Opie said and Denise smiled slightly.

"I.." Denise gasped and let out a long sigh as her glazed over and she became dead weight. Opie looked at her and felt her neck, for her pulse and slammed his hand into the window again.

"Jax!" Opie leaned down and pressed his mouth to Denise's forcing his own breath into her. He pulled up, looking at her and she stared just past him, her mouth openec into a small 'O' from his mouth.

"Fuck it! I'm taking her to St. Thomas!" Jax called out and took a sharp left. Opie pressed his mouth to hers again forcing air into her lungs and then laid her down.

"Don't die on me. I can't deal with another love being lost." Opie leaned up as the wind whipped around him and shoved Chibs cut over. He sighed and looked at Denise.

"I'm sorry.." Opie used all of his force to do chest compressions, forcing her chest down and then up. He did this over and over before leaning down and giving her mouth to mouth. Jax looked back and his eyes got wide. He turned again and skidded to a stop at St. Thomas. He jumped out as Tara and Gemma skidded into the lot. The line of motorcycles was close behind as they pulled in. Tara ran to the truck as Opie kept going, panting hard.

"Oh shit…" Bobby said as Opie grunted and Tara watched.

"Opie.. stop.. let me get in there." Tara said and Opie shook his head. Jax had jumped into the bed and started breathing for Denise. Finally, with help from Tig and Chibs, Opie was yanked off of Denise and Jax leaned up.

"What the hell happened?" Gemma asked and Opie shook his head. Jax leaned up and looked at Denise, who just stared blankly up and he wiped his eyes. He looked at her for a second before Denise took in a slight breath and started to cough. Opie shoved Tig and Chibs and jumped up to Denise.

"Denise… Baby…" Opie once again took her in his arms and cradled her like a small child.

"Wanna…go home.." Denise said shakily as she panted. Opie nodded.

"Tara, meet us at Denise's house." Clay said and Jax got into the driver's seat again.

"But..she needs medical attention!" Tara said and Clay nodded.

"That is why you are coming with us." Clay said and moved to his bike, the rest of the group following.

"Here.." Opie said, taking his leather jacket off, tossing Chibs his cut as they went by. He wrapped Denise up his heavy leather jacket. Denise curled up to him and rested her head against his chest.

"Just stay awake, baby." Opie said to her, talking softly in her ear. Denise looked up at him.

"I'll.. be your old..lady…" Denise whispered to him and Opie looked down at her in shock.

"Really?" Opie asked and Denise nodded before the truck stopped in front of her house. Opie looked over and blinked at the size of the house. It was far too much house for one person. A modern deco home, it was white stucco with a tiered roof. The yard was all grass and had two large trees and a fence of large trimmed bushes around the perimeter.. Jax ran ahead and used his spare key to open the door. Opie walked to the house, carrying Denise and looked at the interior, pausing.

"Jax.. is this the right house?" Opie asked and Jax nodded.

"Yeah. I know. Her bedroom is up here.." Jax said and walked up the modern deco stairs, which lead to a balcony which peeked over the open floor plan of the first floor. The kitchen, living room, and dining room were all open and all natural wood with open shelving along the walls. Opie looked for a second before Jax let him into her room. The sound of the door opening and heavy boots was heard as Opie laid Denise in her bed and sat next to her.

"I'll get her some clothes." Jax said and went into a door, disappearing. Clay and Tara walked in first, followed by Gemma, Bobby, Tig, Chibs, Juice, and Half-Sac. Tara went to Denise's side and Opie moved to the other side of the bed, climbing to sit next to Denise. Jax came back out and tossed clothes to Tara, who was examining Denise.

Opie helped dress Denise, who moaned in pain and looked up at him. He smiled to her and pulled her into his arms once Tara was done.

"She seems ok, for what I can examine. She is going to need rest, a lot of it." Tara said and looked back at Denise. Clay nodded and moved to the bed, sitting on it.

"Denise. Who did this?" He asked and Denise looked at him and left Opie, falling into Clay's arms. Clay took his daughter and held her for a moment. He closed his eyes and looked at Opie, then Jax, nodding to them.

"Alright. Jax and I will stay with her. You guys go get comfortable downstairs." Clay said and Denise shifted, painfully moving back to Opie. Opie pulled her close and held her.

"They were masked. It was one or two men, I think, and a woman. I only saw a tattoo on one of them.. it was a skull.." She said softly and closed her eyes, then opened them.

"Was there anything around the skull? I need a little more to go on." Clay said and watched Denise closely. She nodded to him.

"Rose.. and I think the letter C." Denise stated before yawning and closing her eyes. Opie got a look on his face as his lips pursed as he looked at Jax.

"Rose skull, letter C.. the beginning of the name Colin…" Opie said and Jax looked at him with a serious look. Clay looked at Opie, getting stiff.

"Lila… Lila took her." Opie said.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok. So we think we know who, but where is she and how do we get her?" Jax sat at the head of the table, twirling the gavel in his hand. Everyone but Clay and Opie were at the table. Denise had been found and was now resting comfortably at home with Clay and Opie as her guards. Jax looked tired and stressed as he attempted to figure out a way to both help Denise and hunt down Lila. This time, though, punishment would have to different. Denise was the daughter of the president, sister to the VP, and they needed to let her take care of Lila; but first, they had to find her

"We have everyone looking for her. Luann has all the girls looking, and Hale is using his influence on the PD to hunt her down. Once found, both Unser and Hale agreed to turn her over to us. But Denise has to be the one to finish her. It is Denise's choice if she dies, or goes free." Bobby said as the table nodded in agreement.

"That we know. So, let's go out there and find her!" Jax slammed the gavel down and stood up, heading out with the rest of the members.

* * *

At Denise's house, Opie sat in front of her door, head leaning back, arms crossed over his chest. He looked asleep, but he wasn't. He heard someone coming up the stairs and his head lurched forward and stood up, pulling his gun out. He pointed it at the stairs and saw the head coming up the stairs.

"Whoa. Op, put it down." Clay said and walked up to him as Opie put the gun away.

"Sorry. She's still sleeping."

"Alright. Jax called a meeting. They will hunt down Lila and her fate will be left to Denise." Clay nodded to Opie as he sat where Opie once sat.

"Clay.. I asked Denise to be my old lady. She said yes, but it was during the entire rescue situation. I want your permission first." Opie said flat out and looked at Clay.

"Uh huh… Even though you are still married to Lila?" Clay asked and got his steel look on this face so Opie couldn't tell if he was considering it, or pissed off about it. Opie nodded.

"Yes. I know Denise has connections to make the divorce quick and over. I realized I never stopped loving her and no matter what, we were meant to be together. I know she loves me, and I love her. I would die for her." Opie said and Clay watched him, nodding slowly as if contemplating what was said.

"I liked you two together. I thought one day you were going to get married and move up to VP with Jax. Once she left and you married Donna, I thought that would never happen again." Clay stated and Opie leaned against the banister, listening. Opie sighed, waiting for the denial. Clay went to open his mouth, when they heard Denise scream.

"OPIE!" Denise sat up fast and looked around, panting hard. Her head was killing her and the room she was in dark. She jerked around fast and realized she was in her bedroom. She let out a shaky breath and went to stand up, throwing the sheets off of her. She stood up and walked three steps before falling to her knees.

"Denise..?!" Opie ran in, Clay right behind him. He saw Denise on the floor and ran to her, scooping her up in his arms and cradling her as he sat on her bed.

"You're not dead…" Denise said softly, tears filling her eyes, streaming down her cheeks. Opie shook his head and looked down at her, kissing her softly.

"No, I never was. I'm ok, and so are you. You're safe now." Opie said and Denise looked around, her hazel eyes meeting her father's grey eyes. Denise started to cry all over again and Clay moved to sit in front of both of them. Denise looked away from him, as if he would be ashamed of her.

"Denise, we will find her. Lila will be found and we will leave her to you." Clay said and Denise sniffled, burying her face in Opie's chest.

"I'm so sorry… I failed…" She said, her voice muffled by Opie's chest.

"No. You didn't. You survived. Never say you failed, do you understand me?!" Opie shook her so she looked up at him. He had a mix of fear and frustration on his face. Denise sniffled slightly as Clay watched them.

"Thank you…" Denise said and Clay stood up, Denise not looking at him.

"Ok, Opie. I give my blessing." Clay said softly, moving to Denise and kissing her head.

"Thank you." Opie said and shifted positions, lying down with Denise as she sniffled.

* * *

The next morning, Opie woke up looking around, stretching, then realized Denise was missing. He sat up fast and looked around quickly, then heard the bathroom door. He looked over, seeing Denise dressed in an expensive looking two piece black suit, with a white blouse and a pair of black heeled Jimmy Choo shoes. Her hair was wet, and tousled around her face when she walked out. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Opie. Sleep well?" She leaned over him, grabbing her watch, putting it on, then grabbing her phone.

"Yeah, this bed is amazing. What are you doing?" He asked as Denise kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to work." She let out a laugh and looked at his face

"Umm.. I don't think that is the best thing to do. Lila is still out there, and your father has no idea." Opie got up fast, throwing his pants on.

"I already spoke to dad. He was as upset as you are, but I have a deposition. I have been preparing for this depo for three weeks. I am not missing it. I can finally show Rosen that I belong as a named chair." She said, stuffing some neatly packed folders into her briefcase.

"It's not safe and I am not upset." Opie said, moving to her side. He stood in her space and Denise stopped getting ready, taking a deep breath. Opie ran his hand over her cheek, then brushed her hair behind her ear. Denise looked up at him and swallowed hard.

"Yes, you are. You're forehead gets this adorable dimple in the middle of your head, right.. here.." She gently poked him in the forehead and Opie shook his head.

"Then I am going with you. I need to make sure you are safe." He said, his voice doing that low and husky, serious voice. Denise shivered at the sound of it.

"Umm.. Yeah.. No. You cannot walk into my work dressed for Sons. You can't. I'll be fine. I'll let you escort me to work, and escort me home, ok?" She licked her lips slightly and looked up at him. She moved her hand over his, nuzzling her cheek into his hand.

"Fine, but you stay in that building. Alright?" Opie said and Denise nodded in agreement.

"Deal." She smiled and stood on her toes, kissing him softly.

* * *

"Good job. I think we got them right where we want them." Rosen said and Denise nodded.

"Dinner?" Gilley, the other partner asked and Denise nodded.

"Sure. Let me just call someone and let them know." She pulled out her phone and dialed Opie.

"Alright, we will meet you at Fourno's." Rosen said and Denise nodded, heading to her office.

"Opie, it's me. Rosen and Gilley are going to dinner and I was invited. We are going to Fourno's. on Route 5. I'll call you when I get ready to leave." She hung up the phone and grabbed her bag, heading out.

"Bye Denise! Here are your messages, someone named Harry called for you, and there was another call about your father." The paralegal passed over the messages and Denise took them, smiling.

"He said Harry?" Denise laughed and walked out, getting into the elevator. As she got onto the elevator and it closed, the other elevator opened and Lila got out, moving to the desk

"Excuse me, is Denise Morrow here?" She asked, looking her usual innocent and cute.

"She just went to the parking garage. You might be able to catch her." The paralegal pointed and Lila nodded, smiling.

"Thank you!" Lila headed to the elevator.

"Hello? Opie! No, where are you? Oh, outside the parking garage? Umm… Sure, I can meet you out there and you can escort me to Fourno's. Yeah, I am getting to my car right now" Denise slid into her car and turned it on, backing out of her spot, then driving down the driveway. Once she reached the end, she stopped and looked over at Juice and Opie, smiling.

"You know, I feel really bad that you are following me everywhere and you can't come in. Come in with me. We can have a drink, we both deserve it." She said and Opie nodded as he looked around the area.

"Sounds good. Fourno's isn't too fancy, is it?" Juice asked and put his helmet on.

"It is, but you are wearing jackets." She smiled and winked and Opie looked at her, the left side of his mouth rising in a slight smirk. She took a right and pulled onto the parkway, trailed by the two Sons, and headed to Route 5.

"Hi daddy. Opie and Juice are following me to Fourno's for dinner with Rosen and then we will be at the clubhouse. I am fine. I love you too." She was talking to the car, but her father's voice was coming out of the speakers. She smiled as if he could see her as she hung up the bluetooth after saying she loved him. She saw headlights behind her and looked in her rearview mirror seeing Opie and Juice get cut off.

"Wow..rude." She said before she felt the slam into her rear bumper. She lurched forward and let out a hiss as she sped up.

"No one hits my car.. Wait until I get out.." She looked to the side and saw Opie and Juice catching up to her. Opie motioned for her to speed up, don't stop. She pushed the gas pedal and then slammed on the brakes, taking a right. Opie and Juice pulled behind her to let her get away, but the SUV following, dodged them and followed Denise's Mercedes.

"What the hell…" Denise looked back and then took a left, her car sliding in a Tokyo Drift. She looked around quickly, seeing where Opie and Juice were, but the SUV blocked her vision. The high beams came on and she squinted before feeling the slam of the SUV again. She tapped a button on her center console, calling Jax.

"Jax! I'm being chased! Get the driveway ready.. Once you see me, close the gate! I am about two minutes away!" She hung up and took a right, speeding up the street. The SUV followed close, preparing to slam into her again but she took a fast left, speeding into the garage's driveway. The gate started to close and the Sons were all standing by their bikes as the SUV followed Denise.

"Get ready…" Jax said and then saw Opie and Juice pull in behind the SUV and pull to the right, speeding by. The sound of tires was heard as the Mercedes spun into an oval shaped turn and ended up behind the SUV, blocking it. Denise jumped out as the SUV skidded to a stop and started to back up, aiming for her car.

"OH NO! DENISE!" Jax yelled and Clay, followed Jax as the Sons ran at the SUV. Denise jumped up onto the Driver's side and yanked the door open, tearing the driver out. The driver was thrown on the ground, seeing it wasn't who she was looking for and she jumped into the SUV. Jax made it to the driver's side door as the passenger door swung open and Lila and Denise fell out. Denise had Lila pinned to the ground and was slamming her head into the asphalt. Opie got to her first, with Juice, and tried to pull her off, but Denise would not let go.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Jax yelled and joined the attempt to pry Denise off of Lila. Denise would not let go, instead, her nails were holding onto Lila's neck with her full force as they pried her back. Denise elbowed Jax in the nose, causing him to let go and fall back.

"DENISE!" Clay's booming voice was heard as he tried the fear method to stop Denise, but it didn't work. Denise kept slamming her head into the asphalt until Denise was sprayed with Lila's blood. Opie grabbed her and pulled her off, passing her off to Clay, who firmly held Denise, who fought to get free.

"I'LL KILL HER! GET OFF ME!" Denise screamed and Tig and Juice kneeled by Lila, then looked over.

"Too late… She's dead…" Tig said and looked at Denise and Clay, then Opie and Jax, swallowing hard. Denise instantly stopped fighting and looked down at Lila. Her head was a bloody blonde mat of brain matter and hair with skin and bone. Opie fell next to Lila, then looked at Denise, verifying.

"She's dead. Denise.. you killed Lila.." Opie said.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Clay held Denise as Jax went into action. He called out orders to dispose of the body, hide the evidence, and protect Denise. Opie watches for a moment, then looked at Denise, who looked back at him. She had a mix of fear and despair across her face. Opie walked towards her before she shifted from her father. She looked around and then sighed, walking towards the side of garage.

"Denise…?" Clay asked and started to follow her.

"Daddy, hide my car. You still have my Acura?" She started to run, knowing he did. Opie ran after her, as did Juice and Jax.

"Umm.. Yeah.." Clay said and sighed, knowing what she planned to do. Denise ran behind the garage and removed the car cover, exposing a 1995 Acura Integra Special Edition. The car was mint, all black, with a 12 inch spoiler and silver lines that made a swirl design on the sides. She got in, and reached for the keys, which were always hidden in the sun visor and started the car. The sound of the enlarged muffler was heard as she put it into reverse and backed up.

"JAX! Follow her with Opie and Juice! You know where she will be going." Clay said and got onto his bike. He started it and rode to the gate and opened it just as the black Acura sped by him, taking a right. Soon after, Jax, Opie, and Juice followed and Clay joined them. Denise headed to the town line of Charming, then turned into an old driving school lot. She went behind it and started to speed up, as the four men followed her, then stopped at the entrance to the track. They shut their bikes off as the sound of the car got distant, then got louder as she took the left turn and went around in a giant oval. Opie leaned on his bike and got a hard look on his face. Jax sighed and looked at Clay, who watched the car. It went around again and Juice watched in awe.

"Why does she do this?" Juice asked and Jax gave him an annoyed look, then looked at the car.

"She has always raced her car. She was part of the underground street racing circuit before it was huge. Brought in bank too. She did everything to that car herself." Jax said as he lit up a cigarette.

"Bet her radio is blaring and she is singing too. It is her way of blowing off steam, or getting over something." Opie said softly, watching the car carefully. Juice looked at them and then swallowed slightly. He sniffed and looked around.

"She used to run for us too. Whenever we needed a driver that didn't get hit, or crash…" Clay said, looking at Jax, who looked at Clay with a look of irritation.

"Wow.. She is the perfect woman, except for her anger. That anger is-" Juice said, but Opie's glare to stop shut him up fast. He watched as the car slowed to a stop in front of them, the radio blaring _Evanesence's All That I'm Living For._ She sat on the window and looked at the men, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes met Opie's and he moved to her door, looking at her.

"I'm so sorry…" She sobbed out and buried her face in his chest. Opie wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried, the car idling softly. Clay's phone rang and he took the call.

"It's done. As far as you two are concerned, you last saw Lila after the club brawl. There is no evidence of her anywhere now." Clay said and Denise nodded, looking at her father.

"So, Denise, want to show Juice what you can do?" Jax said and Denise looked at him and blinked a few times, then looked at Opie, who moved to the passenger side, getting in.

"Sure.." She said and got into the driver's seat and started to pull away. She did a series of turns and drifts, and shifted the car around as if she were on ice. The tires squealed and the engine revved until she skidded to a stop in front of them again. She got out, as did Opie.

"Wow.. Not to step on anyone's toes, but you are amazing…" Juice said and looked at Denise, who blushed slightly.

"Your car will be fixed by the end of the night. Tig and Chibs are working on it." Clay said and moved to Denise, hugging her.

"Thank you, daddy." She said and hugged him back.

* * *

A week later, no one had really asked about Lila, since they thought she was on the run anyway. It was late at night and Opie woke up from Denise's bed and realized she was not there. Looking at the clock, he stretched and got out of bed, wearing just his boxers. He walked out to the hall and saw the light on in the kitchen. He walked down into the kitchen and leaned on the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched Denise as she worked on her laptop. She was typing and reviewing notes with her briefcase opened. She would flip through her notes, then go back to typing.

"Hey.." She said softly, not looking at him. Opie moved to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He started to massage her shoulders as she worked on her project. She rolled her head and put a hand over his, looking up at him. He looked down at her and she sighed.

"It's over now. You saved me a lot of divorce drama, but you need to calm that temper." Opie said and kissed her forehead.

"You should see me in court." She said softly and closed her eyes. She hid a yawn, taking a deep breath.

"I would never want to. Come to bed. Tomorrow is Saturday, we can sleep late." He said and Denise did not hide this yawn. She nodded and smiled to him, standing up. Just as she walked away, there was a knock on the door. Denise looked at the door, then walked to it, opening it. She looked at David Hale, who blinked and then looked down. Denise's outfit was a skimpy silk halter top and matching boy shorts.

"Hey, David. Is there a reason you are knocking on my door?" She asked as Opie came up behind her. Hale looked at the two of them and cleared his throat.

"Lila has been officially declared missing. We were wondering if you or Opie had seen her recently." He said and looked up at Opie, who stood, unemotional.

"Not since she lied to Opie and threatened me. Opie has been staying here since that time. Last I heard she was running." Denise said and Opie looked at Hale, as if annoyed.

"Yes, well, no one has seen or heard from her in a week. If you hear or see anything, please let me know." Hale said and Denise nodded.

"Opie, is there anything you want to say?" Hale asked and Opie took in a deep breath.

"No. She lied to me, and crushed me. She ruined our marriage and soon we will be divorced. Once you find her, let me know, so I can have her served." Opie stated and Denise shivered. Hale watched her and nodded slowly.

"Alright. Thank you for your time." Hale walked away and Denise closed the door. She looked at Opie and sighed softly.

"Hey.. Don't worry." Opie said and took her in his arms, sliding his hand up her top, then moving over her back, pulling her halter top. Denise smiled and leaned back as he removed it.

"What..are you doing?" She said softly and Opie smiled, picking her up, so her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Christening your kitchen." He growled and moved to her kitchen island, putting her down on it. The black marble surface was cold against her bare thighs and she shivered as her nipples got hard and Opie tweaked them softly.

"Wow… Nice.." She smiled and laid on the island, as Opie removed her boyshorts. She arched her back as she got more cold, her skin getting goosebumps. Opie spread her legs and removed his boxers, kneeling in front of her. Her feet rested against his shoulders as his head moved between her legs, kissing her thighs softly and licking, with soft nibbles. She let out a cry and she looked down at him.

"Denise.. why did you never get that tattoo removed?" Opie said and grabbed her hips, flipping her over. Denise rested her breasts against the counter as Opie positioned her so he could take her from behind. He ran his hands over the tattoo on her back. It had roses and then Opie's name, and the reaper symbol. It covered her entire lower back. The roses were red, Opie's name and the reaper were black. She shifted slightly.

"I just never wanted to. I guess I kinda knew we would get back together again." She said softly, arching her hips to press against him. Opie shifted his erection and positioned himself and after teasing her with his fingers, he gently guided his erection into her. She let out a gasp and he held her hips, forcing himself further as she moaned in pleasure.

"Be my old lady." Opie said as he grunted, filling her. Denise looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"I will." She said softly as he pulled out, then pushed back in, rocking his hips back and forth, pushing himself into her with a force that made her hit the counter with a grunt.

"You are mine, just as I am yours." Opie said and reached around and moved his fingers over her clit softly, teasing her more.

"I am, I have, I always will be." Denise said as gripped the edge of the counter and held herself in place as he forced himself into her with a now brute force.

"Cum for me… Prove your mine." Opie said and got more aggressive, pulling her hair back and making her arch her back, hilting her repeatedly. His fingers gripped and rubbed her clit until she started to scream in pleasure. She slammed her hips against him as he went faster and faster, before slamming into her with a grunt and holding her hips in place.

"Oh god…" Denise's cheek rested against the island and she panted hard. Opie leaned down, kissing her tattoo.

"Marry me." Opie said between kisses.

"What?" Denise said and looked over her shoulder as Opie pulled out and let her get up.

"Marry me, Denise." Opie said and Denise stared at him.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Charming High School, Spring 1996_

Leaning against the locker, Denise was holding her books to her chest, as she laughed with Tara. Her knee high heeled boot pressed to the locker below the locker she was pressed against. Her halter top she wore was two sizes too small. Her skin tight jeans hugged her perfectly shaped legs as she rocked her hips in and out, away and against the locker. Tara was talking and laughing with Denise as a small group of girls walked over and joined the conversation. All of the girls were talking loudly and giggling as Denise talked and laughed.

"So, Denise… coming drinking tonight?" One of the girls, a brunette with flat, mousy hair and some minor acne asked as Denise shook her head.

"No. I have rehearsal until five, then I have to finish my report for Mr. Foley. Damn his stupid 10 page reports on stupid subjects." Denise said and Tara sighed.

"Yeah, you just got what's her name.. Rizzo, right?" Tara asked and Denise laughed, nodding.

"Yeah, I went for Sandy, but I wasn't virgin enough." Denise said. The mousy haired girl looked down the hall and motioned.

"If I dated Harry, I wouldn't either." The girl said and Denise looked where she motioned. She saw Opie and Jax chilling near the men's bathroom door and then looked at the girl.

"He is perfect.. almost. His goatee needs to be a beard. Once that grows out, I will marry him." Denise said softly and smiled as Opie looked over and nodded to her. She waved to him and opened her locker, stuffing her book in and taking a bag out.

"Not as perfect as Jax. Now there is the perfect man." Tara said and Denise gagged, sticking her tongue out.

"Ok… he's my brother, that's nasty! You don't have to use the bathroom after him!" Denise cried out and slammed her locker as Opie and Jax walked up.

"What's up? We're going for a ride after school. Coming?" Opie said and his arm went around Denise, pulling her to him. He moved her head and kissed her as he possessively held onto her.

"I have rehearsal. I can go after eight." Denise said and wrapped her arm around Opie's waist, her arm moving under his SAMCRO cut. Opie sighed and shook his head.

"I guess we have to wait then." Opie said and kissed Denise's head.

"Yeah, we'll wait. Tara will be here until five too, she got Sandy." Jax said and grabbed Tara from behind, wrapping his arms around her. The mousy haired girl watched them and let out a sigh.

"Where is David? I thought you were going to ask him out." Tara asked and looked at the girl.

"He hasn't been in school all day. I could never ask him, he is way out of my league." The girl said and blushed as Opie looked at her.

"Donna, I am sure he would say yes. Want us to talk to him for you?" Jax said and the girl shook her head.

"No..no.. Besides, everyone knows he likes Denise." Donna said and blushed slightly as Denise's eyes went wide. She looked up at Opie, dwarfed by his 6'6" frame, but only saw him smile.

"Who wouldn't like Denise, with an ass like this" He grabbed Denise's ass and lifted her over his shoulder, slapping her ass hard.

"Ahh! Op, what are you doing?" Her head lifted up, trying to peek over him, but his shoulders were so wide, she saw only the reaper.

"Eww, Op, she's my sister man!" Jax said and Tara giggled.

"Taking you to fifth period. Gym." He walked down the hall as other people gawked, some smiled, and a few high fived Opie. Jax looked at Tara and she just smiled.

"I'm telling you, they are gunna get married right out of high school and she is gunna be like Gemma. I see it." Tara said and Jax shook his head, walking with her towards Gym.

"Nah… You're gunna be the next Gemma. I'll be Pres, Opie, VP, you and Denise will rule as the Queens. Everything will be perfect." Jax countered as they walked into Gym.

* * *

Later that night, Opie pulled up to the Teller-Morrow household, turning off his bike and getting off. He walked towards the door and heard people talking, listening to the muffled sounds of what sounded like crying and either upset overly loud speaking, or happy overly loud speaking. He cleared his throat and flicked his cigarette, knocking on the door.

"Opie! You know you don't have to knock, hunny." Gemma said and hugged him. Opie smiled and looked at Jax, Tara, and Clay all setting at the table. Denise was crying softly and Tara was rubbing her back. Opie's eyes got wide and he rushed to Denise.

"What happened?" Denise looked at Opie as he asked her, her eyes swollen and her lip cut open. Denise sniffled and shook her head. Jax stood up and paced, glaring at Opie.

"She came in the house like that. Denise left rehearsal early because they wanted to work on the Sandy/Danny roles and she walked in about a half an hour ago all bloodied up." Jax said, his temper rising as he spoke and his teeth gritting together.

"Denise, what happened?" Opie asked her and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his. Denise let out a cry and pulled her hand back. Opie looked at it and saw her right hand was swollen and purple.

"That's broken. Who hurt you, Denise?" Tara said softly. Clay shook his head.

"She won't talk. Probably because she knows what we'll do to whoever did it." He said and rubbed his forehead.

"I told you… I fell and with my books in my hands, I landed on the books and my head bounced off the curb." Denise said softly.

"And we know that is a crock of shit. If you don't want to tell us, fine, but we can't do anything if you don't." Gemma said and Jax growled. Opie looked up at him, his own temper starting to rise, but he looked at Denise.

"You have a mark, on your eye, Denise. Was it the skins?" Opie asked softly and Denise's eyes shot up to look at him. Jax walked over and kneeled as well, turning her head as she cried out in pain.

"The skins did this… Did they give you a message?" Clay asked, leaning in close. Denise shook her head and stood up, shoving by the two boys circling her and ran upstairs. Tara stood up and ran after her. Opie and Jax stood and looked at Clay, who shook his head.

"We can't go beating up every one of them. We need to know who. If they got her after rehearsal, then it means they knew her schedule, or have been following her. I bet it was one of the high schoolers trying to fight into their club. Take out a Son, get in. Take out a Sons child, that is even more coveted." Clay said and Gemma ran her hand through her hair.

"You still going out tonight?" She asked Jax, whose lips were pursed, a scowl covering his face as he tried to calm himself. Opie nodded to her.

"Yeah, some other kids, the Hale boys, Donna, a few others. Don't worry, anyone comes near her, we'll make sure they know who they fucked with." Opie said and Jax nodded.

"Good. Still plan on asking her, Op?" Clay asked and Opie nodded, pulling out the ring box.

"Yeah. You gave your blessing, Gemma gave hers, my father gave his, and Jax approves. I am gunna ask her tonight." Opie said and hid the ring again. Jax smiled to him and nodded.

"I'll get Denise. There's gunna be a wedding!" Gemma said, hugging Opie tightly, and disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

In the woods, where the Charming High teenagers hung out, known as 'Fuck Em Point', a small cluster of teenagers gathered. It was Jax, Tara, Opie, Denise, Donna, David Hale, and a few other friends from school. They were all sitting on a large boulder, or standing, drinking and smoking. Denise leaned against a tree and took a big drag of her cigarette and sniffed as her eyes stung.

"Hey, you alright? What happened?" David Hale walked over and Denise looked him. She nodded and let out a snort, flicking her cigarette.

"Yeah, stupid books. I tripped on a crack in the ground and when I fell, the books slammed me in the face. That is what I get for walking instead of driving." She looked around, seeing who was here as David looked at her, arms crossing over his chest. He had the stance of a cop, which made Denise raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah well, I heard you're in the running for Valedictorian. SAT scores pending if it is you or me." David said and Denise nodded, taking a sip of the beer in her hand.

"Yep. Depending on what happens with the final scores. Tara and I are pretty close too, so she might come from behind and take us both down." Denise gasped and almost choked on her drink. David moved to her, patting her back Denise started to breathe again, after a moment of coughing. David followed where her eyes were and saw Opie and Jax talking to two other boys and their girlfriend. One of the girls looks over and winked at Denise, then looked back to her boyfriend.

"David.. can you get Opie for me? I don't feel well." Denise asked and sat back on a boulder. She held her stomach as she felt her gut heaving. Maybe it was the pain meds, or the booze, but she knew she felt sick. David walked over to Opie, then motioned where Denise was.

"D.. Baby? You alright?" Opie walked to her and got on one knee, so he could look her in the eye as she looked down at the ground. Denise looked at him and was cradling her broken hand, her eyes following where he came from and where Jax and Tara were talking. Opie looked where she looked and Denise looked at David.

"David, can you please give us a moment? I think I am going to puke and I don't want you to see that." She asked and David nodded, walking towards Donna and another group. Denise looked at Opie and cleared her throat.

"Denise, what is it? Are they the ones that jumped you?" Opie asked as he watched the group of four. Two teen boys about 17, both had their heads shaved and were being hung all over on by two blonde girls, about the same age. Denise nodded and started to breath hard. Opie saw her starting to breathe hard and knew what that meant.

"Jax! Come over here, you gotta try this!" Opie held up a joint and then motioned him over, shielding Denise behind him. Jax looked at Opie, excusing himself from the group and walking over. The way Jax walked over, he knew what Opie was trying to do and moved into a position where when Opie moved, Denise would still be hidden from view.

"What's up? Why is Denise panting like that?" Jax looked around and Opie's look got hard, his jaw line tightening as he clenched his teeth.

"That group we were talking to. They are the ones who jumped Denise. She just ID'ed them." Opie said and took a drag of his cigarette, starting to shake with anger. Jax looked down at Denise and then it clicked. He kneeled in front of Denise.

"Denise, you need to breath. Do not black out in front of all of these people. If you do something, and damage your hand even more, or worse, bad things can happen. Look at me and breathe." Jax tried to talk Denise down. It was a known fact that Denise had her mother's attitude and ability to fly off the handle. Opie was the same way, to a point. He could hold it, most of the time, but Denise was borderline crazy when it came to her black outs. She was known to be dangerous, and went to great lengths to control it, usually with her father, or Opie's help.

"I'll be ok. I know I can't take them all on, not with a broken hand and blurry vision." Denise said softly as Tara walked over and saw how Denise looked. She looked at Jax and took a deep breath.

"Who pissed her off?" Tara asked and Jax motioned where Tara came from.

"Those are the skins who jumped Denise. I should have known when they just walked up to us, like they knew us." Jax shook his head and Denise blanched as one of the blonde girls walked over and put her hand on Opie's arm. She peeked around him and saw Denise, who looked at her.

"Awe, is she alright? What was in that stuff you offered her? Oh my, what happened to her?" The girl sounded genuinely concerned, but Denise glared at her and Opie brushed her hand off.

"She is, she had an accident today." Jax said and looked over at the two skins, then back to the girl.

"That's too bad, I'm sorry, but accidents happen." The girl smiled to Opie, then walked away. Denise stood up and took two steps before Opie grabbed her and pulled her to him, hugging her. Her body went rigid as she almost fought him, but didn't. Her body then started to shake and Opie picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Jax and Tara followed as Donna walked up.

"Is she alright?" Donna asked and Opie nodded.

"Yeah, just way too much to drink." Jax said and shrugged, walking away towards their bikes. Opie walked to his bike and sat Denise on it and looked down at her. She looked up at him, her eyelids and around her eyes now purple and still swollen.

"You did good. You knew better than to take them on in public, you ID'ed them, and you controlled yourself. You did good. We will make sure to get them back." Opie said to Denise, cupping her face in his hands. Denise looked up at him and sniffled.

"Yeah.. Thank you for getting me out of there, but Jax, that story about having too much to drink, no one will buy that. They know I can drink half of them under the table." Denise looked at Jax, shaking her head. Jax laughed, shrugging as he put his arm around Tara.

"Denise…" Opie said and got one knee before her again. Denise looked at him, tilting her head. If her eyes weren't so swollen her brow would have furrowed. Opie pulled out a ring box and opened it, holding it up to her.

"Denise… We graduate in three months. I have the blessing of my father, your father, Gemma, Jax, and the Sons. Will you marry me?" Opie asked and Denise's eyes got as wide as they could with the swelling.

* * *

_Present Day_

"Denise?" Opie asked and Denise shook her head, clearing her throat as she threw her halter top on. She thought back to the day he asked her the first time. She looked at the ring, knowing it was the same ring that he had asked her with right before they graduated from high school. She sniffed and looked at him, meeting his eyes and her eyes watering up.

"Yes." Denise whispered and started to sob. Opie stood up and looked down at her as she nodded to him. He slid the ring onto her left ring finger and smiled, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her deeply. She melted in his arms and kissed him back, her hands sliding over his shoulders.

"I love you." Denise whispered to him. Opie nuzzled his nose against hers.

"I love you more." Opie whispered. His cell phone rang and he looked at it, seeing Jax's number. He flipped the phone open, answering it, listening, then sighing. He hung up.

"They found Lila's car at the airport. There was blood in it." Opie said and Denise looked at him, nodding slowly.

"We better get our stories straight. Call Jax back and tell him to bring Tara and I'll call Daddy and Gemma. They can come here." She got her phone and started calling.

TBC…..


	8. Chapter 8

Denise walked into the Charming PD's main doors, both doors swung open by Jax and Clay. The breeze from the doors opening caused Denise's tight ponytail to whip over her shoulder. She walked in ahead as Opie followed. Clay, Jax, and Opie were dressed as usual, but Denise wore black, mid-thigh pencil style skirt, a crimson red blouse, and a pair of spiked heeled shoes, in red. Her hair was perfectly pulled back into a tight ponytail that trailed down her back, waving behind her as she walked with a level of confidence that sucked the air out of the room. Everyone turned as the petite, yet obviously in charge women walked head of the three much larger, burly men.

"Don't bother, Leslie, Deputy Hale knows I am here. Don't you, David?" She walked to Hale, who had walked out of his office, holding a cup of coffee. He swallowed, seeing Denise and took in a deep breath. He looked over shoulder at Jax and Clay, nodding, then eying Opie.

"Yes, I do now. What are you here for? I told Opie to give a statement this afternoon." Hale said and looked back to Denise. His eyes met hers and he shivered as her eyes showed no emotion, just a twinkle that told him that she was in full lawyer mode.

"I know you did. I brought him early as well as Jax and my father. We are going to give our statements now, since I will be court as of 10 and I will be unavailable to sit for their statement." She said directly, her tone clipped and controlling. She almost seemed to intimidate, as her briefcase remained in her hand, gripping it with the gentle touch she had.

"They don't need a lawyer for a statement." Hale said and motioned to his office.

"They are my clients and I will not allow a client of mine to give a statement, sign a statement, or be coerced into a statement. That is why I am here. It is 8AM, can we please do this now? I have other cases." Denise walked by him and sat in Hale's chair, placing the briefcase down. She crossed her legs and leaned back. Hale walked in with Jax, Clay, and Opie, leaning against a cabinet.

"Leslie, can I get more coffee?" Hale said and cleared his throat as Denise sat in his chair, the rest of the men standing. He gave his cup to Leslie and then grabbed a notebook as Denise used her phone.

"Alright, what is your statement about the last time you saw Lila, Opie?" Hale asked and Denise sat up straight, shaking her head.

"Do not answer that, Harry. David, really, it is me. I want to see your evidence and the present state of your pending, or open case." She put her hand out for the folder, knowing her elbow was on it. David let out a deep sigh and yanked it out from under her, but she had already moved. She took the folder and looked it over, a thin eyebrow raising slightly.

"Alright. You have a car with three separate blood types. Lila has been missing for over a week, and you found her bloody car at the airport. Well, not bloody, three drops on a dashboard means nothing." Denise said and nodded to Opie.

"Denise, we have matches for the blood from records. The blood is Lila's, someone unidentified, and yours. I know because you are AB and that is rare." Hale said and Denise looked over the crime scene photos. She looked up, hearing her blood type. She smiled, her red lips curving in a genuine smile of admiration.

"David. My clients have the following statement." She opened her briefcase and pulled out four folders. Each one was labeled "STATEMENT" and had the proper names of Opie, Jax, Clay, and Denise on each one, separately. She handed them to David.

"The night of the Carnival, Opie and I had sex. Lila walked in on us and attempted to attack me. Jax and my father put a halt to her actions. Afterwards, we went to the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse and Lila came in, threatening me. She attacked me and I fought back. After defending myself, we were both bloody and that is how my blood got into her car. During the attack, she stated that Harry Winston, AKA Opie was 'not worth it' and that I, being Denise Morrow, could have him. She then was escorted out and drove off. She has not attempted to contact Harry, or anyone else she is known to associate with. I know this because I also represent Caracara and I have an official statement of Luann as well." She pulled out another folder and looked at David. Her voice had been matter-of-fact and her stance showed she knew what she was doing.

"Denise, I-" David said, but Denise put her hand up as she stood up, clicking her briefcase closed and stepped around him.

"Don't bother. Those statements are counter actions against the chance that you will arrest Harry. We both know the first person you suspect in any kind of case is the husband. Knowing that the husband had consensual sex with another woman also makes him suspect. I assure you, Lila was a drifter. She was not from here, she has no roots here, and the only root she had cheated on her. She was hurt and I understand her pain, but no need to make a mountain of a mole hill. There is no case, no body, and I am stopping you from making a fool of yourself, David." She walked towards the door as Leslie came in with coffee.

"Good day, Deputy Hale. Any further issues with my clients, any of my clients, and you can address me first. They have representation and I do not want to hear about your intimidating, threatening, or following my clients." She walked through the door and the three Sons followed, Leslie blinking at the situation.

"Oh, and David. If Agent Stahl is seen anywhere within a 500 yard radius of the clubhouse, or my clients, I will own your badge." Denise said as she peeked back into the room. David blinked at that statement and then took the coffee scowling at Denise. Denise smiled and walked out of the PD, the Sons ahead of her.

"Holy shit! Denise, you are dangerous!" Jax said and smiled, hugging Denise. Clay patted her back and kissed the top of her head, smiling like the proud father he was. Opie looked at her and sighed softly.

"Yeah she is! Denise Morrow can crush anyone! Physically, or legally!" Clay said and Denise shook her head, smiling.

"You should see me in court." She said and looked at her watch.

"Shit, speaking of, I gotta go. I have a litigation case I have been working on for eight months that is going to court. Dinner, tonight, your place?" She looked at Clay and he nodded.

"Gemma is going all out. Everyone is invited to celebrate your engagement, again." Clay said and Denise glared at him and he shrugged. Just then Hale walked out the door and stood there, watching them. Denise saw him, but did not look his way as she moved to Opie. He looked down at her, and his hands moved around her, kissing her gently at first, but then he got more aggressive and held her to him tightly.

"Get a room…." Jax said and walked to his bike with Clay. Denise smiled and looked over, shaking her head. Opie walked her to her Mercedes and then watched her pull away and take a right, walking to his bike.

"Man, you got it bad, again." Jax said and Opie looked at him, scowling. He shook his head.

"We're not 18 anymore. That was almost 15 years ago. It will be different this time." He said and got on his bike, starting it. Jax and Clay started their bikes and took off, heading to the right as well.

* * *

Later that night, all of the Sons were at Clay and Gemma's house along with Tara and a few of the latest flavors for the guys. The men all stood around and talked while drinking and smoking as the women cooked in the kitchen, offered more drinks to the men and put out plates of food. Jax looked at the clock and Tig smiled to Opie.

"So, what time is Denise due? It's after eight." Tig asked and Opie shrugged. "She said she was on her way and if we had to, to start without her." Opie said and took a sip of his beer.

"We can't start without the future bride. I still can't believe you asked her again. I can't imagine doing that. You got balls." Tig said and Opie smiled slightly.

"Alright! Denise just called. She said to start eating, she is close by and will be here soon." Gemma said, walking out with a ton of good, leading the line of wives and other women who helped. The table was set, the food was down and Opie was sat in one of the chairs at the head of the table. The other chair was reserved for Denise when she arrived.

"So, this is your second time asking her? She say yes the last time?" Juice asked and Opie, who paused in mid gravy pour looked at Juice. Gemma smacked Juice upside the head and Jax shook his head.

"You don't bring that up." Jax said and Opie shook his head at Jax.

"It's ok. She said yes last time, but she went to college and we broke up." Opie said and looked at Juice. Juice rubbed his head and grunted as he was kicked under the table by Tig.

"Speaking of Denise, remember that time that girl, Fiona, hit on him? She almost killed that girl!" Clay said, changing the subject. Jax started laughing, then the table joined in.

"Yeah.. She is a fighter. She is not one to lose, either. She had a reputation around Charming. You should have seen her at the PD today. She made Hale almost shit in his uniform!" Jax told them the entire story and everyone started making comments and laughing.

"Ok.. I take it you all started reminiscing without me?" Denise walked in, wearing a camisole style halter top and a pair of skin tight leather jeans. Her knee high heeled spiked boots clicked against the floor as she sat down next to Opie. Everyone got quiet as she sat down and started piling food onto her plate.

"Talking about what you did in the PD today. Some kick ass shit, Denise!" Chibs said and Denise blushed slightly. She mounded her plate with enough food to feed four people. Juice looked at her and saw her arms. She had a half sleeve tattoo of a reaper and the SoA reaper symbol surrounded by vines and a few red roses. Her left arm had barbed wire with red roses and a woman's name on it and a date of birth and a date of death.

"Jesus, D, how much you plan on eating?" Clay asked and Denise smiled to him.

"I am hungry! I been in court since 10 without a break. Stupid judge." She said and started eating. Opie watched her and smiled to her, kissing her forehead. Denise smiled to him and swallowed a mouth full of food, leaning over, kissing him.

"So, you said yes… again…" Tig said and Denise looked at him, nodding.

"I know, you were holding out hope, but too bad." Denise said and Tig shrugged. Juice looked at Tig like he was nuts.

"Based on the way you were all laughing, I assumed you brought out the photo album and embarrassing Jax and I." Denise said and Gemma patted the three big albums next to her.

"We are going to. I have prom pictures, outing pictures, criminal records." Gemma said and opened the album. Jax looked down at his plate and Tara shook her head fast. Denise smiled to Gemma.

"Good. I like talking about myself." Denise said and looked at Opie, who stared in horror at a picture Gemma held up. It was a picture of Denise and Opie at prom. Her dress was actually a skirt that was barely legal and a skin tight leather midriff. Her thigh boots helped her gain some height against Opie, who stood, looking happy, with his cut on over a white t-shirt and baggy jeans. His face had the beginnings of a goatee and his hair was short.

"Junior prom. Denise got kicked out within two minutes of this picture being taken. She was awarded homecoming queen, though, and Tara had to accept in her place. Jax won homecoming king. He accepted it and then told everyone it was nasty that a brother and sister were nominated together." Opie thought about that day and started laughing.

"Oh god.. I remember that. Denise told me were going in beautiful prom dresses, and everything I wanted to do, she did the total opposite." Tara said and Jax almost choked on his potatoes.

"Awe. Here is a picture of the four of them when we went to Vegas. Denise had a fake ID and made ones for Jax, Tara, and Opie. Got hammered and beat up two guards in front of the MGM Grand hotel. Clay almost killed her!" Gemma told the story and the table laughed.

"Ok.. ok.. enough of the pictures!" Denise said and leaned back, plate empty.

"Can we ask questions?" Half sack asked and everyone looked at him. Denise looked at Opie, who shrugged and Denise nodded.

"Sure. What do you wanna know?" Denise asked Half sack and he shifted in his seat.

"Who is the woman on your tattoo?" Half sack asked and Clay's eyes narrowed. Denise looked at the barbed wire tattoo and let out a big sigh.

"It's my mother. She died when I was born. I never knew her, but between the Winston family, the Teller family, and the rest of the group, I was never without a mother. Was I Gemma?" Denise looked at Gemma and Gemma nodded, smiling.

"And boy did she need mothering! She was a horrible kid! Clay let her get away with everything, even stealing his bike, his truck, getting arrested for possession. No matter what she did, Clay shrugged it off and said she was his little girl and she got away with it." Gemma said, smiling at Clay, who smiled back.

"Yeah yeah… I was a bad kid. But I came out alright." Denise said and Opie wrapped his arm around her.

"Is it true that you were Valedictorian?" Juice asked and Denise let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I beat out Deputy Hale by three points. The only reason I got it was because I cheated on my SAT test, and did a lot of extracurricular activities. I was forced into Drama, piano, flute, softball, field hockey, and band all because of my father, who felt I needed a lot of work to do to avoid getting in more trouble. Worked too. Got my into Harvard." Denise said and Tara looked at her in horror. Denise smiled to Tara.

"Damn… smart, can fight, looks good, educated, and brings her own money to the table. That's a Morrow girl!" Chibs said and Denise blushed, smiling. Dinner was done and everyone was relaxing when Denise's phone rang. She grabbed her phone and looked at it, standing up and walking away as she answered it.

"How long did you like Denise, before you asked her out?" Half-Sack asked and Opie laughed.

"Umm… Well, knowing her as the tom boy who pulled her father's motorcycle apart, then put it back together at the age of 10, I think I fell in love with her then. She was so funny, and tom boy like. Then when she was 12, it was like a switch turned on. She filled out in all the right places and started dressing like Gemma, and next thing I know… She was no longer that little tom boy, she was a woman, and I liked it." Opie said and Jax looked squeamish as Denise walked in and sat back down, putting her phone down,.

"Hey, everything alright?" Clay asked and Denise nodded, putting her phone on the table. She looked around and Jax tapped the table, to get Denise's attention.

"D.. When you did you realize you like Opie?" Jax asked and Denise blushed slightly. Opie looked at her and had his usual look on his face. Denise looked at him.

"Well… You two grew up together and Tara and I were always around, but I think I always liked him. You were off limits, since you were a Teller boy, but Opie had this look about him. He was always tall, and handsome, and when he got his first tattoo…I think he was about 12… He took his shirt off to show it, and I think that did it for me. His big muscular arms, even then, and he was tall. I would have to say I always had a thing for him." She said and Opie smiled to her, pulling her onto his lap. She whispered something to him and he nodded.

"You two are so gross." Tara said and Denise laughed as Opie held her to him. She rested against him as the table kept talking about various things and eventually the table was cleared off. Denise got off of Opie and headed to the bathroom, going upstairs. Opie stood up, moving towards Jax and Clay.

"Denise wants to talk to us as soon as we can. She went upstairs." Opie motioned and Jax and Clay followed. Denise was in her old room, having used the bathroom, when they came up. She looked at the stuff and smiled.

"What's up D?" Jax asked, leaning against her own bureau. Opie sat on the bed and bounced slightly, looking at it.

"I don't remember your bed being this hard…" He said and Clay looked at him, lighting a cigar.

"Ok… I just got a call from my paralegal. She does the work I don't have to do and gets paid a lot less. She said that she was delivered a contract for Caracara. Seems Luanne is double dipping on the attorney. This new law firm wants all of her legal information. Did you know about this?" Denise asked, looking at Clay.

"No. I'll talk to her. She has too much to hide to go with another lawyer. Is that all?" Clay asked and nodded to Jax, so he knew what to do tomorrow. Denise nodded.

"Yeah, so far. Think Luanne knows about what happened with Lila? If she does, she might cause issues." Denise said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No. Luanne is smart, but she is no genius." Jax said and Opie stood up.

"Ok. Make sure, because I can't have this messing up a million dollar contract." Denise said and Clay nodded to her.

"Alright. We'll take care of her. Let's get back to the party before Gemma kills us." Clay and the rest of them walked downstairs, rejoining the party. The party was still going strong when the doorbell rang. Denise went to answer it, and let out a laugh.

"Agent Stahl.. Wrong house." Denise went to slam the door in her face, when Stahl stuck her foot in the door.

"No. This time, I get the last laugh. I am here to deliver an engagement present." Agent Stahl handed a piece of paper over and stepped back. Denise took the paper and slammed the door in Agent Stahl's face. She read the paper and fell against the door, sliding down it.

"Baby.." Opie rushed to her and kneeled in front of her. Denise looked up at him and shook her head.

"It was Agent Stahl. She gave me this paper." Denise held it out and Opie looked at it.

"Oh.. shit…" Opie said and the paper crumpled slightly in his hand.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

It was late at night and everyone had left. Everyone that is with the exception of Opie, Jax, and Tara. Gemma and Clay looked at the paper that was lying on the counter as Denise leaned against the same counter. Clay looked at it again, then looked at Denise.

"So, what does this mean?" Clay asked and Denise sighed deeply, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked down at her crossed ankles, shaking her head at them.

"It means that Agent Stahl has one up on us. Filing an injunction against me means she wants me off your case. This must be David's doing. He told her that I stormed into the PD and now she is getting us back for stepping on what potential case she has against the Sons." Denise explained it as simple as possible.

"So are you gunna fight it, or get another lawyer on our case?" Jax asked. Tara rubbed his back gently and looked at Denise.

"It means that I have to go to Rosen and talk to him about it. He knows what the Sons are about, so he will know what to do. She can't technically hold me in contempt on a case that hasn't gone to trial yet, but she can make your lives, and mine very difficult." Denise told the small group and Clay let out a long sigh.

"Can't we get the case dropped? They have no body, they have no way to prove Lila didn't just run." Opie both asked and stated as he rubbed his beard.

"We have to wait for the Judge to decide. I can go and represent you, but this injunction stalls that." Denise rubbed her head and covered her face for a moment. She moved away, stumbling slightly and walked to the bathroom.

"What you do? Poison her?" Clay asked Gemma, who punched him in the chest. Clay rubbed his chest and groaned.

* * *

Opie walked into Denise's house trying to be quiet. It was about 3 in the morning after the party, and with the paper Agent Stahl dropped off, Denise had left the party a few hours earlier. He moved into the living room and sat on the couch, removing his boots. He pulled his jacket off, hanging it up in her coat closet, then picked up his boots, heading for the stairs… He heard a noise coming from Denise's office and walked towards it, peeking through the door, seeing Denise at her desk, crying. He saw the computer open and an e-mail in front of her. She was sobbing and shaking her head.

"Denise?" Opie walked in and moved behind her, putting his boots down. He put his arms on her shoulder and started to rub them. Peeking at her computer, Opie saw an e-mail from her work. He looked down at her as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Stahl spoke to Rosen. I have been put on administrative leave until an investigation is completed into my actions. Apparently, she told them that I have been using my job to tamper with pending cases for the Sons." She wiped her eyes and shook her head, slamming the laptop closed. Opie looked at her fist, as it punched the lap top, the crack of the LCD screen was heard. Opie grabbed her hand and put his hand around her fist pulling it back slightly.

"We will fix this. We will handle Stahl." Opie said and used his free hand, the one not holding her fist, and reached for his phone. He dialed Jax and told him what Denise said. After a moment he shut the phone and leaned down, kissing Denise's head.

"Jax is calling the club. They will all be here in the morning. We will figure this out." Opie told her again, sighing deeply. Denise shook her head and leaned her head against s stomach.

"Remember when life wasn't so fucking complicated? Before we were adults and we didn't get in trouble for fucking around? When our worst problem was running out of weed?" Denise said softly and Opie smiled slightly, nodding.

* * *

Fall 1995

Charming High's student lot was half full. Tara had pulled up in her car, Opie right behind her, parking his bike next to her car. Tara got out of her car, wearing a pair of skin tight blue jeans and a pair of Doc Martens. Her striped tube top was covered by her leather coat, which looked fairly new, but well worn. Opie stepped off the bike and pulled his helmet off, nodding to Tara. He draped the helmet over the handlebar and fixed his Sons cut, shifting the buckle on his saggy jeans and plain black t-shirt.

"Hey. Jax ain't here yet?" Opie asked as a car went by and he gave a half wave. Tara looked around and she shrugged.

"He said he was gunna meet us. Maybe Denise is running late again. You know how much she loves to look at herself in the mirror." Tara said and heard the sound of a Harley, looking down the driveway. Jax sped up to them, Denise holding onto him. Jax pulled up on the other side of Tara and turned the bike off. Denise un straddled it, pulling the helmet off, letting her hair fall down her back. The streaks of blue, purple, and red rested on her long mane of black. She ran her hands through her hair, causing the hair to tousle around her face as she put the helmet away. She looked over at Opie, who smiled to her and grabbed her to him.

"Missed me?" Denise asked as Opie looked over her leopard skinned mid-riff top. He ran his hand over her bare abdomen, and then grabbed the top of her barely legal leather pants and gripped the buckle, yanking her close. She let out a cry and smiled as Opie bit onto her neck, sucking gently.

"Class, Op, class." Tara said as Jax practically mauled her chest, grabbing at her breasts. Opie looked over pulling away from kissing Denise.

"Hey.. He has class.." Denise said and slapped his hand out of her pants. Opie pulled back and laughed.

"I meant we are gunna be late for class!" Tara said as the bell rang.

"So?" Jax said as they walked towards the building.

"So.. if Denise is late one more time, she gets kicked out of Show Choir, Drama, and Band." Tara said and Denise's eyes got wide. She grabbed Tara and ran for the building.

"What's the rush? She hates those anyway…" Opie said, watching the girls run. Jax looked him, following through the door.

"Clay has her in those classes for a reason. Wants her to get a good education and go to college. All those classes give her extra grades and credits.. or something." Jax said, stumbling into Homeroom. He and Opie fell into their seats as Denise leaned back in her chair and Tara tapped a pencil on her notebook.

"You are late, the four of you." The teacher looked up at them, glaring. Denise, who sat in the front row, right in front of his desk, leaned towards the teacher.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Foley. Is there any way you can let us off this time?" Denise asked and Opie and Jax, who were sitting in back, watched Denise as she leaned further over her desk and ran her hand through her hair.

"I will let it go this time." Mr. Foley said, looking at Denise, his eyes trailing down her neck, down her chest to her breasts that were pressed together under her mid-riff. Jax smirked at Opie and Opie shook his head. Tara elbowed Denise and Denise smiled to her.

(Song: Popular by Nada Surf)

"Works every time…" Jax said softly as the bell rang and the room cleared out. Walking down the hall, the four of them seemed to clear the halls. Kids, both freshmen to seniors parted and were against the wall as the four leather wearing teens walked down the hall. Denise walked with Tara, both walking as if they owned the school. Opie and Jax walked next to them, an arm around their shoulders, as they walked with authority. Tara and Denise moved to their lockers, switching out books, then slammed the lockers, heading down another hallway. Tara and Denise were best friends, but you could tell who was their leader. Denise and Jax walked like they owned everyone and everything. Opie and Tara had the same walk, but they did not suck the air from every person like Denise and Jax.

"Look at them.. in awe of us…" Jax said and Opie nodded, smiling. At a staircase, they went their separate ways.

* * *

Present Day

Opie dropped a cup into the slot and closed it as the machine whirred. The Sons had arrived at Denise's house and were prepared to talk to her about what happened and then set up a strategy to keep Stahl off Denise's ass. Piney looked at the coffeemaker, at the words KUERIG. He looked at Opie, who shrugged as the coffeemaker made a noise and stopped dripping. He passed over a mug, half full. Piney looked in it, then back to Opie.

"Ok, asshole, where is the rest of the coffee?" Piney asked, and the group laughed as Opie opened the maker and made another cup.

"Jesus Christ… Why do you keep dropping those little cups in the hole? Why don't you make a pot?" Chibs asked and Jax looked at Opie as he passed out another half full mug.

"There is no pot. I don't know. Ask Denise when she comes down." Opie said and reached around Gemma to grab a pancake. Gemma slapped his hand and smiled at him.

"Ok, someone go get Denise. Breakfast is done." Gemma said and Clay went to the stairs. Each Son grabbed a platter, headed for the dining room and set the food out. Gemma had set up an entire breakfast platter with pancakes, sausage, French toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, omelets, fruit, and juice.

"Don't wait for the coffee…Opie has been at it for 15 minutes and still waiting for 6 more mugs!" Tig said and Clay looked up the stairs.

"DENISE!" Clay yelled and headed for the table. He sat at the head of her table as everyone got some food. By the time everyone was settled and eating, Denise stumbled down the stairs with no makeup, wearing a matching black silk halter top and shorts set up. The shorts were too short and the halter top hung down exceptionally low. She looked like her eyes were still closed as she shuffled into the kitchen, got herself a full mug of coffee in a second, and then walked to the table, falling into the chair next to Opie. The entire table looked at her and her tousled hair and closed eyes.

"Wow… she only gets hotter.." Juice said and Jax punched him in the arm. Juice let out a whine and held his arm as Denise sipped her coffee, then opened her eyes, seeing all of the guys. She seemed to wake up more and Opie cleared his throat, throwing his jacket over her shoulders, closing it up.

"You're high beaming baby." Opie said softly and Denise looked down, then shrugged, getting back up, piling food onto her plate. Six slices of French toast, four pancakes, seven sausages, a ton of bacon, and a bunch of eggs. Chibs watched her more closely as she sat down and started shoveling food.

"Walks like a lady, dresses like a lady, argues like a lady, but damn she eats like a man still." Chibs said and Denise looked at him as she shoveled eggs into her mouth, then devoured half of the bacon. She took a sip of her coffee and leaned back as everyone went to eating.

"Anyone home?" Tara's voice was heard as she walked in and Denise nodded to her. The Sons looked at Tara and nodded as Denise got up and went to get her a cup of coffee, stumbling slightly. Opie jumped up and grabbed her before she could fall.

"Whoa.. Come on and sit down. Relax." Tara said, moving her back to her chair. Denise shook it off as Opie cleared her plate out of her way.

"You alright?" Clay asked and Denise nodded.

"I didn't go to bed until about three hours ago. You know how I am about sleep." Denise said and took another sip of her coffee. The group looked at her warily and then to Clay. Opie stared at her, concerned before Clay went straight into the meeting.

"Ok.. Stahl is messing with Denise's career. Opie printed out the e-mail, and we have Stahl's letter. How do we stop it? I did not spend almost $300,000 on a law degree to end up with my child dis-barred and jobless." Clay said and Denise looked at her coffee, a distant look of shame and pain across her face.. Gemma motioned for Tara to get Denise and stood up, clearing plates.

"Come on Denise.. help us clear." Tara said and Denise nodded grabbing Bobby's empty plate and walked into the kitchen. The meeting could still be heard, but Gemma felt it was best if Denise was out of the room, where Clay couldn't stare them down. The meeting went on and Denise started clearing dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

"You ok? You look really pale." Tara said softly, attempting to take her pulse. Denise pulled away, nodding.

"I am tired, I ate too much, I barely slept, and my entire career is going down the toilet. I am fucking fantastic. Go help Ma." Denise shooed her away and put a plate in the dishwasher. Tara walked out to the table as Gemma was piling food up. Tara looked at Jax, worried as Clay nodded to something Tig said.

"Alright. Agreed!" Clay said and nodded that the meeting is adjourned.

"Jax, baby, help me with these platters." Gemma said and Opie stood up, walking towards the deck, pulling out a cigarette. Jax nodded to Gemma, but headed out onto the deck. All of the Sons ended up on the deck, with Gemma as Tara piled more food.

"You always cook way too much, babe." Clay said, kissing Gemma's head. Gemma smiled and nodded. Tara came out and moved to Jax, hugging him.

"Denise is worrying me. She is too pale. I have seen her without sleep during finals, and she didn't look nearly this bad." Tara said and Jax shrugged it off as Opie got that look of concern across his face again, looking towards the deck door.

"We are in our early 30's, not late teens. Maybe she just is out of it. I would be too if my million dollar career was in jeopardy." Jax said and Opie exhaled from his joint.

"Maybe… I just, she's been back almost three months and so far she has not had an easy transition. A lot of bad shit has happened since she came back." Tara said. The Sons were listening to her and nodded, some looked at Clay as he took in a deep breath.

"And because of that, we need to make this right. She has-" He was cut off by the sound of dishes breaking. Everyone looked towards the house and Opie ran first, tearing the door open and Jax was quickly behind him. Opie ran into the kitchen and Denise was on the floor, passed out.

"Denise!?" Opie said, picking her up off the floor, moving her to the couch. He laid her on the couch as Tara walked over with Jax.

"What's wrong with her!?" Opie asked and Tara kneeled next to her, checking her vitals. She looked at the group after a moment.

"Everything checks out. We need to get her to St. Thomas so I can examine her better." Tara looked at Clay, who leaned over Denise. Opie cracked his knuckles and Jax bit his lip.

"May as well.. She is the only one of us with health insurance…" Tig said and Chibs slapped him.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Thank you everyone that has reviewed and followed and chose my story to be a favorite! I love the feedback and I am so happy you all are enjoying the angst, pain, and drama that is Sons and Opie's life! Just a reminder, in case anyone is curious, this story is only slightly canon. Opie does not have any children with Donna, Jax has no children, and Wendy does exist, and will show up, but not like you expect. A lot more will change as well, and I plan on upping the angst, if that is possible. I hope you all continue to love this story and let me know if you want to see something, or have a recommendation or thought. Someone's review gave me an idea and now has changed my plot for the better! Thank you!

* * *

Tara had Denise in one of the exam rooms, supervising an examination. The sound of a metal pan hitting the floor was heard and the doctor ran out of the room, huffing. He passed the Sons, who were pacing the hallway. Tig, Chibs, Bobby, Piney, and Half-Sac were sitting the waiting room. Jax, Gemma, Clay, and Juice leaned against the wall as Opie paced back and forth. He had a mix of anger and worry across his face; something that was hard to differentiate. They all heard the bang and clatter of instruments and Clay shook his head, smirking.

"She's conscious." Clay said softly, wrapping his arms around Gemma as she shifted to rest against Clay. Opie swallowed and moved for the door as Tara walked in. Opie backed up slightly and Tara looked at all of them. She looked at each of them and sighed deeply, pulling her gloves off.

"She's awake. We checked out everything. Chem panel, CBC, EKG, everything is normal." Tara said softly, throwing her gloves away. She was hiding something, Jax could tell by the way her eyes darted around and she looked more tense than usual.

"What aren't you telling us?" Opie asked. Tara swallowed again and shook her head.

"I can't. It is something she has to tell you herself." Tara said and the entire group shifted, standing up or moving closer. Soon Tara was surrounded and Opie looked more pissed off as each minute passed.

"Tara if you know what is wrong with Denise, you need to tell me!" Opie's voice got a slightly lower pitch, and his tone raised so he was just below yelling. Tara swallowed again and shook her head. She backed to the door and ended up getting hit by it.

"Take me home.." Denise said, holding a bag with her top and bottom, but wearing hospital socks and a hospital gown. Tara moved to her and shook her head. Everyone moved to surround Denise, who leaned against the door frame. She had rings around her eyes and her eyes were half open and looked tired. She was less pale, but the empty tube hanging out of her hand told them she was given an IV.

"You can't go home. You need to rest." Tara said and tried to move Denise, who growled and shoved Tara off of her. Tara regrouped and moved towards Denise again as she started walking down the hall, the Sons following at a distance. Tara grabbed her arm and Denise spun around, fist flying. Her fist met Tara's shoulder, slamming her back. Tara looked at Denise, who glared at Denise.

"You aren't leaving!" Tara yelled out and Denise threw her bag at Jax, who caught it, then tossed it to Chibs. He moved between the two women who were panting and glaring at each other. Most of the Sons didn't know what to do. Rule was to never jump between women fighting, no matter what. First rule for the Sons was to never hit a woman, accidently, or not.

"Try and stop me!" Denise said and started towards Tara. Before anyone could stop her, Denise slammed Tara into the wall. The Sons grabbed at Denise and Tara stepped up. Denise was grabbed by Opie and he held onto her.

"Denise! Tell them!" Tara called out and Denise stopped shifting under Opie's grasp. She looked at Tara and then at each of the Sons, shaking her head. Her eyes started to tear up and her chin quivered. The Sons at looked from Tara to Denise, as Opie's grip got more gentle, so gentle, she almost slipped out of her grasp. Denise almost went limp and Opie kneeled as Denise sank to the floor. She shook her head and just cried harder, hiccupping and gasping.

"I'm… pregnant…" Denise said, barely a whisper, but Opie heard it and looked from Denise to Tara, then back to Denise. She curled up against him and Opie's eyes got wide. He looked at Tara who nodded at him. Clay looked at Gemma and smiled wide and all of the Sons started whooping and hollering in excitement.

"Calm down! Calm down! Denise, you need to go back into the room. We need to run more tests. Opie, take her back, please." Tara said softly and Opie nodded, picking up Denise into his arms as her cries turned into whimpers. Opie was mumbling softly to her and disappeared into the room. Once they were gone Tara motioned everyone back into the waiting room. Everyone looked confused and stared towards where Denise was taken, or at Tara.

"What the hell is going on?" Jax asked Tara who sat down with the rest of them. Tara sighed softly, clearing her throat. She sat on the edge of the seat as the Sons all looked at her. Clay had a look on his face and looked at the floor, then looked at Tara.

"She has the same condition her mother had." Clay said softly, looking at Tara for confirmation. Tara nodded slightly and took in a deep breath before explaining. Gemma looked at Clay and rubbed his back as he got a pained look on his face.

"Denise has an Rh incompatibility, otherwise known as being Rh negative. Most of the time it is treatable, but her mother had the same condition and it caused pre-eclampsia, which when Denise was born caused her mother to hemorrhage and bleed to death. Medicine had changed in the last 30 years, but Denise is only about six weeks along and her blood pressure is significantly higher than it should be and she has already lost consciousness once. The amount of stress she is under and will be under puts her at more risk and makes her pregnancy that much more dangerous. She could miscarry, give birth stillborn, bleed to death before labor, pre-mature labor, suffer a heart attack, seizures, or stroke." Tara laid everything on the table. The Sons all looked sullen and tired and Clay moved from Gemma, heading for Denise's room.

"Denise know?" Clay said and Tara nodded slightly, looking at him. Clay didn't do anything else, he just walked into Denise's room. He looked at Opie and Opie looked at him, holding Denise's hand. Denise was asleep, having cried herself into unconsciousness. Clay sat on the other side of Denise's bed, taking her hand. Opie looked from Denise, to Clay and Clay took a deep breath.

"Do you know about how complicated this pregnancy will be?" Clay asked Opie. Opie shook his head.

"Pop told me that her mother died when Denise was born and she had bled to death. No reasons. Why?" Opie asked, his voice soft and deep. His hand rested over Denise's, rubbing it gently.

"Let me explain, in terms far less medical than Tara will." Clay said and went into the story.

* * *

Halloween 1978

Denise Morrow sat at her baby shower, surrounded by Luann Delaney, Otto's wife; Gemma Teller, John's wife; Fiona Larkin, Chibs wife; Precious Ryan, Bobby's wife; Mary Winston, Piney's wife; and a few other women. Gemma and Mary bounced babies on their knees as Denise opened gifts. Denise Morrow was a woman of roughly around 25 and had a fair complexion with long dark brown hair. She wore a sundress that still couldn't hide her huge pregnant stomach. She smiled at everyone and all of the women were talking and laughing, drinking and mingling. She reached over and took the baby boy from Gemma, bouncing and cradling him, as the boy cooed.

"You have your own on your way, let's hope it is a girl, because we got enough trouble making boys!" Mary said and put Opie into a playpen. Gemma smiled at Mary and then looked at Denise, who moved her finger over baby Jax's hand, and her finger was squeezed.

"I know I do. Clay won't stop talking about names. Swears it will be a girl, but I want a boy. He says my moody attitude is the reason why it is a girl, because only a woman who bitches this much can be carrying another woman." Denise laughed and stood up, passing Jax back to Gemma. She moved towards the bathroom and fell to her knees, crying out in pain.

"Fiona, get Clay and John! Precious, call for an ambulance!" Gemma said and put Jax into a pack and play, next to Opie. Both babies just looked around and sucked on their fists or their toes. Denise struggled to get up as Clay, John Teller, Piney, Chibs, Tig, and Bobby, all much younger and far less rugged looking ran into the house. Clay went to Denise and picked her up in his arms, lying on their bed.

"Denise, baby, look at me, don't push, don't do anything, the ambulance is coming." Clay took her hand and held it, as Denise screamed. Gemma propped her up on pillows as Mary moved next to Denise. EMTs walked into the room and soon Denise was on her way to St. Thomas.

"IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!" Denise screamed, her hand squeezing Clay's as he grunted in pain. There were doctors and nurses in the room, attempting to ease the pain and assist in delivery. Clay brushed back Denise's matted hair and talked softly to her. The doctors talked softly and then looked over the sheet at Denise.

"Ok, push." The doctor said and Denise leaned up with help from the nurses and pushed, her face turning red and her breath stopping for a moment. The monitors alarmed and Clay looked at Denise as she started to convulse. The nurses let the doctor know and the doctor looked over as Denise's seizure got worse. The doctors and nurses pushed Clay back and tried to hold Denise down as she flopped around on the bed and then went limp, the monitors continuing to alarm. One of the doctors, who assisting in the delivery looked up at the monitor, then back down.

"She's hemorrhaging! We need to do an emergency c-section." The doctor sounded calm, but Clay looked freaked out. He was looked around, desperately trying to figure out what to do. Denise's body finally went limp and she had foam like material around her mouth. A nurse moved to her mouth and cleared it, started to use a bag to breath for her.

"She arresting. Get epi and start resuscitation. Get her sterilized and then we get the baby out." The doctor said and the nurse moved to Denise's chest, starting CPR. Denise was white as a sheet as her hazel eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling. Clay watched his entire life moved slow, yet seemed to race by. The doctors cut Denise's stomach and blood poured out. Denise's body stayed limp as blood pooled on the floor. They pulled the baby from Denise and severed the cord, then rushed the baby to another bed, checking the baby, cleaning her off.

"Denise… baby…" Clay fell to his knees as the doctors stopped working on her. Denise was closed up and covered with a sheet, which quickly stained with her blood and Clay cried, shaking his head. The nurse carried the baby to him and Clay took it, looking down at it.

"It's a girl." The nurse said softly, then patted his arm, preparing to wrap Denise up before taking her to the morgue. Clay looked at Denise as they wrapped her up, and then covered her again, wheeling her out. Clay looked at the bed, then the baby, who wriggled slightly and her little tongue stuck out between her lips. He touched her hand and her hand seemed to try to make a fist, but all it did was claw at his finger.

"Denise Baby.. after your mother…" Clay said softly, kissing the newborn on the forehead, then hugging her as she let out a coo and cry.

* * *

Present Day

Opie looked at Denise, then at Clay, his brow furrowed. He looked crushed and broken as he realized this pregnancy might cause Denise. He thought of losing Denise after he had lost Donna and he shook his head. Clay looked at his daughter and then to Opie.

"I have never told anyone that story. You are the first. Denise doesn't even know. No matter what you decide to do, I cannot lose another Denise." Clay said softly and Opie nodded.

* * *

A week later, Denise sat in the clubhouse and was waiting for the Sons to get back so she could talk to them. She was dressed comfortably in a pair of skinny jeans and a plain black shirt. She was drinking a glass of water and sitting at the clubs bar, legs crossed. Her hair was up in a French braid and she stared at the wall, looking at the pictures of the club members. She stood up, walking over and running her hands over the pictures of Jax, Opie, and Clay and took a sip of her glass. She heard the door open and looked over, seeing the Sons walk in.

"Hey baby. Why are you out of bed?" Opie asked her, walking over, kissing her head. She shrugged and sat back down, looking at all of them. Tig, Chibs, Piney, and Bobby all hugged her, Tig touched her stomach.

"I have come to a decision." She put her glass down and crossed her legs, leaning back on the bar.

"I am quitting my job." She said and looked at Opie, then Clay, both of whom nodded once, then pursed their lips.

"What made you come to this decision?" Clay asked and Denise looked down at her stomach. Opie walked to her, making her look at him by gently lifting her head. Denise looked up at Opie and then to Clay.

"Because, Dad. I heard you talking to Opie last week when I was supposed to be asleep. I know what happened to my mother now and I will not let this happen again." She looked at her father and Clay's jaw got tense. Opie looked at Clay as the club watched, confused.

"I have more than enough money, I have investments, and if I resign now, I can avoid the dis barment hearing and if I ever want to practice again, I can. It will be less stress on me, the baby, Opie, and the rest of you." She stood up and moved to Clay, hugging him. Clay froze for a moment, and then wrapped his arms, enveloping his daughter so she almost disappeared.

"It's for the best, trust me." Tara said softly, walking in. She walked to Jax, who hugged her, then kissed her softly. Denise nodded and looked at Opie, who looked worried, but smiled at Denise.

"Yeah, so be prepared for me to go all Gemma on your asses. My house is more than big enough to provide meals for you all." Denise said and pointed at all of them. She turned from Clay and stumbled, before her legs gave out and she collapsed. Clay jumped and grabbed her, holding her up.

"Denise.." Tara said and moved in front of her. Denise looked up at her and nodded.

"I'm ok, my legs just gave out." Denise said softly and was helped to a chair. Tara looked over her and sighed, nodding.

"Alright, but you need to rest. No more over activity. Based on your face, I would say your blood pressure is higher than normal." Tara felt her pulse and timed it.

"Yes, doc." She said and leaned back in the chair and held her stomach. Tara's eyes got wide, knowing that look. Denise turned pale and Tara grabbed a bucket, shoving it front of Denise before she puked.

"I think there is a job that needs to be done." Bobby said and Tig, Chibs, Juice, Half sac, and Bobby all walked out of the clubhouse. Opie pulled a chair next to Denise and held her braid as Tara re-checked her vitals as she leaned back. Jax and Clay looked at her.

"Umm.. Denise.. Maybe Tara and I should move in with you… until after the baby is born. You shouldn't be alone." Jax said and Tara looked up at him. Tara looked like she agreed, but Opie looked shocked. Denise leaned back and Clay handed her a glass of water and Denise nodded.

"Fine. I don't want to be alone, my knees are all bruised up for falling." Denise said, rinsing her mouth, then spitting into the bucket. Clay took the bucket to rinse it out, sighing deeply.

"And when no one can be with you, you will be with me or Gemma. You will never be alone." Clay said, his voice soft, but stern.

"Fine. Tara, can you have someone in your hospital, preferably not you, write a letter stating I am unable to attend court, or testify due to my medical condition?" Denise asked and Tara nodded.

"Sure thing. I'll have the administrator write it so there are no questions. I also scheduled these appointments for you, because I know you forgot." Tara pulled out five business cards and handed them over. Denise looked at them and blinked a few times.

"An OB/GYN, an Endocrinologist, a Primary Care, an appointment at the Diabetes Clinic and a Urologist?" Denise asked, confused.

"Yes, for your pregnancy, a check up on your endocrine system, to follow up with your blood pressure, because you are more prone to Diabetes with your pregnancy, and your pregnancy may cause bladder dysfunction." Tara said, reading off why she need the appointments. Denise shook her head and handed back the cards.

"You are insane." Denise said and Tig rushed in, looking at Clay.

"Agent Stahl just pulled up. She has a warrant." Tig managed to say before Agent Stahl walked in with a bunch of ATF agents. They all looked over and Denise narrowed her eyes.

"Here is a warrant to check the clubhouse. We have reason to believe that there are illegal weapons and drugs on this property." Agent Stahl made a bee line to Denise, who stood up and glared at her. Agent Stahl handed the warrant over and Denise took it, but Agent Stahl pulled it back, shaking her head.

"You are not allowed to review this since you are being dis-barred. Such a shame, you had an amazing career, but you were doomed from the start, I suppose." She looked at Clay, then back to Denise. Denise yanked the warrant back and looked at Agent Stahl.

"I am not dis-barred yet. Actually, as of the end of the week, I will be retiring since I unable to work now." She looked from Agent Stahl to the warrant and then put her hand up as the agents started tearing into the bar.

"HOLD IT! This warrant is only for the cars in the lot. Good try, Agent Stahl. Get the hell out before I take this to Judge Franken and have your ass canned within the hour." She snapped her fingers and motioned the ATF agents away. Agent Stahl looked at her and then her team and nodded.

"So it is… Touche, Ms. Morrow, Touche." Agent Stahl walked out and started breaking windows to get into cars. Denise walked out, the Sons all following and Denise ran to Agent Stahl, yelling.

"STOP! We have the keys! Leave now. You have already violated this warrant by damaging property before asking for admission!" Denise cried out and Agent Stahl was standing next to Denise's Mercedes. Agent Stahl took in a deep breath and nodded slightly. She looked over as a Jeep was heard and Hale pulled up.

"David. I want Agent Stahl removed. She has violated her warrant repeatedly. She has broken windows on cars without asked for the keys, which we have, and she has attempted to gain entry into an area this warrant does not cover." Denise said and held out the warrant as David walked over, looking at it.

"Alright. Agent Stahl, come on. We will get them another way." Hale said and Denise glared at him.

"David.. can I talk to you?" Denise asked as Clay glared at them. Agent Stahl looked at him and walked over.

"Awe, not all sarcastic and stupid today? Someone shit in your cheerios?" Agent Stahl got in his face and Clay pulled out Tic Tacs.

"Breath mint?" Clay asked and offered by opening the container. The Sons laughed, all but Jax and Opie, who watched Denise as she walked away with David.

"David, why are you helping her? You know she is nuts. She cheats, she lies, she plants evidence, and you are trying to get me disbarred? She lies and cheats way more than I do, and I am a lawyer." Denise said and David looked at her, confused.

"What are you talking about? I'm not trying to get you disbarred. If Agent Stahl is, I will talk to her about it, but no one I work with directly would ever do that to you. I know what a good lawyer you are." David said and Denise looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"Thanks, David. Let me know, please? Whoever it is won't get far, I am retiring for now. I can't work." Denise said and David looked genuinely concerned.

"LET'S GO!" Agent Stahl said and the ATF agents went to their cars. Some of the Sons waved, other flipped them off. Agent Stahl looked at Denise, walking with Hale.

"You look tired. Reality of the life you lead, and the people you kill starting to get to you?" Agent Stahl said and Denise went pale. David looked at Agent Stahl and shook his head at her. He looked at Denise and mouthed an apology before walking away. Denise watched them leave and started to walk towards the clubhouse.

"She knows…" Denise said, looking up at Clay and Opie, who were watching as Agent Stahl left. She looked around and looked at Tig.

"Check for bugs. I don't trust that bitch." Denise said, doing one last glare before turning towards the clubhouse.

"Baby, I'm gunna take you home. You look really pale." Opie said and Denise nodded. Tara followed them to the car and Jax walked with Tara. Clay sighed deeply and looked at Chibs.

"You are like a second father to her. Go with them, stay with them. Opie looks bad off and Jax and Tara look tired." Chibs nodded and got on his bike after Opie and Jax. Tara put Denise in her car and they drove off together.

"I can't lose another one, Piney. I can't." Clay said softly and Piney looked up at him and took in a deep breath, coughing.

"It will be different." Piney said and Clay walked away, shaking his head.

TBC….


	11. Chapter 11

Six months had passed since Denise found out she was pregnant and Agent Stahl tried to pull her usual shit and get stuff on the Sons that just didn't exist. Denise was now just over eight months pregnant and was showing in abundance. Jax and Tara still lived with her and Opie, though her house was big enough where they did not hover in each other's spaces. It was summer in Charming and there had been no word on Agent Stahl, any pending cases for the Sons, or about Denise's disbarment or any other cases.

Denise walked down Main Street having gotten a hair cut from Floyd, who had given her a baby gift, then shopped for baby clothes and were now heading to the café for some lunch. Tara opened the door for Denise and Denise waddled in. Her back was arched for more than usual, due to the size of her stomach, and the white one piece dress she wore hung loosely around all of her, but her stomach.

Denise sat at the table and put her feet up on another chair as they were served with water and menus. Denise looked over the menu and settled on a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup. Tara ordered a garden salad and a soda. They both leaned back, enjoying a breeze coming from the open door and smiled, relaxed and enjoying life.

"So, since your third term started, you seem better. Not as faint, not as flushed or pale, and you haven't almost fainted, or fallen in over a month." Tara said and Denise nodded to her, sipping her water. The food arrived and Denise nibbled on the food.

"Yeah, it's been better. Being on bed rest stops me from falling more than before, but I had to get out today. Figured if I went out with a doctor, my OB couldn't yell at me too much. Opie has been really good about it too. When he isn't at the shop with Jax one of them is always checking on me. I don't even need the bell they gave me." Denise smiled and let out a laugh at the idea of two grown, intimidating men practically falling on their knees to help her. Tara let out a laugh and nodded.

"I noticed that. Kinda creepy how much attention they are giving you, but you are used to getting all the attention. Aren't you?" Tara stated more than asked, but Denise laughed again and nodded.

"Damn right. I have been the center of attention for my entire life. You can thank my father for that." Denise and Tara kept laughing and finished eating, paying the bill, then walking back down main street towards the car.

Across the street, down the alley a bit there was a shadow that watched Denise and Tara. Pictures were taken as they walked and the person watching them started down the street after them. The shadowed figure got into a car and pulled out, following the car Tara drove. The car followed all the way to Teller-Morrow and when Tara and Denise pulled in, pulled over and the dark eyes glared as Tara and Denise got out and Jax and Opie walked over. Jax hugged Denise and kissed her cheek, then talked to Tara while Opie wiped his hands off.

"Yeah.. that's what I thought…" The voice behind the eyes said. The voice was deep and hucky, but defiantly female. The car the person was in pulled away, without any attention being drawn.

* * *

"What are you doing here? Denise is supposed to be on bed rest?" Piney asked as he and Chibs walked over and moved to Denise, feeling her stomach and smiling as his hand was hit. Denise looked up at him and glared playfully.

"I am allowed out of prison occasionally. I had two appointments and Tara took me shopping and to lunch. I haven't fallen, fainted, collapsed, or gone pale or flushed in over a month. They said I was ok to go out today. Relax. You wanna know the sex of the baby?" Denise asked, going into her Coach bag and pulling out a picture. Opie put his hands up and took the picture and put it back.

"No! I want to be surprised!" Opie said and Jax ducked, grabbing the picture, looking at it, tilting his head.

"Well, we want to know! How the hell can you tell?" Jax asked and Tara pointed to the picture and Jax's finger moved around.

"Five, five, five, five.. YES!" Jax cried out and looked at Opie, slapping him on the back hard. Chibs looked at what Jax was pointing at and let out a loud yell.

"IT'S A BOY!" Chibs said loudly, yelling at the garage. Bobby walked out of the office with Clay and Gemma, as Half-Sac, Tig, Juice, and Happy all looked over. A loud yell was heard as Clay walked over and looked down at Denise, who nodded, confirming the news. Clay smiled and put his hands on her stomach, kneeling down and talking to her stomach.

"First we're gunna get you on Grandpy's Harley, then when you learn to ride that, we will get you your own. Aren't you, little Clay." Clay said and Gemma raised an eyebrow smacking his shoulder. Denise shook her head and rolled her eyes as Clay stood up, smiling proudly. Opie looked at the picture, then to Denise and she blushed slightly.

"But, we wanted to be surprised." Opie said softly and wrapped his arms around Denise, his hands resting on the curvature of her back. Her stomach rested against him and Opie felt something and looked down, first to her stomach, then to Denise.

"I know, Op, but my mother never knew if I was a boy or a girl and I wanted to know, in case." Denise said softly and Jax looked confused, Tara shrugged, and Clay looked at Gemma before looking down. Opie moved back a step and put his hands on her stomach. He looked down at her with a glint in his eyes and she smirked, knowing what the look meant.

"Why don't we go inside and you can stop worrying about that. You should rest. Come on." Opie said and took her hand. Denise interlaced her fingers with his and nodded, walking to the clubhouse, disappearing behind the door. Jax watched them and sniffed, shaking his head with a lopsided smirk.

"Shut up! I like to still think my baby is only sleeping!" Clay said, pointing at Jax who rolled his eyes and his smile got wider. Tara looked down, letting out a laugh and Clay covered his ears, walking away.

* * *

Opie grabbed Denise, clothes still on, and let Denise straddle him, holding onto her hips. Denise looked down at him and smiled, as she lowered herself onto him, letting out a moan of pleasure. She flung her dress off and Opie looked at her stomach, rubbing it, then moving his hands up her breasts, feeling that they had doubled in size and were more firm that before. He squeezed her breasts together before pulling on them as Denise slid up and down against him, bucking her hips to be comfortable. Opie looked up at her and his eyes met hers as she smiled down at him.

"You know, this goes against my medical rules." Denise said between grunts and moans. Opie held her hips, guiding her as he rocked against her and shook his head.

"Don't tell Tara.. She'll kill me." Opie said with a smile and after a moment let out a moan and held Denise in place. Denise threw her head back and covered her mouth from screaming in pleasure. Opie smiled up at her as she gently got off of him and sat down, putting her dress back on.

"Wow.. I think I like having sex with you while pregnant. You are more gentle." Denise smiled at her as the dress slid on and she arranged it. Opie looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Wait until after you have our baby. I will ravish you." Opie said to Denise who raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Promise?" She asked as she went into the bathroom and cleaned herself up. Opie nodded at her, arranging his clothes so they were so disheveled.

"See you tonight baby. Try not to be too late. Tara and I are making a nice dinner." Denise said and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled to her and nodded, kissing her softly, then more deeply as his hands disappeared under the hem of the dress, grabbing her ass.

"I'll walk you out." Opie said and headed back out of the clubhouse.

* * *

"Bok Choy.. Really? Is this what you fancy lawyers eat?" Tara said, holding up a root vegetable, she thought, having to read the label to identify it. Denise was cutting up a carrot and let out a laugh nodding.

"Don't pick on it, it tastes really good. I can hide it in the food and know Opie is getting all of his veggies. Just don't tell them I do that, or he will never let me cook again." Denise tossed all of the carrots into the big pot and took the bok choy. Tara made a face and shook her head.

"I won't tell anyone, but you know you are not getting that past Jax. Man's palette is more fine than a French wine Connoisseur! Piney and Clay will never know what hit them!" Tara laughed harder and started setting the table as her phone rang the ringtone "cuppycake".

"Let me guess… Jax. One sad ringtone for a man like him. He know about that?" Denise shook her head and smiled, grunting as she was kicked.

"You thought that was funny too, huh? Baby Harry." Denise said to her stomach gathering up the bok choy and putting it in the huge pot where she had put the carrots. There were already large chunks of potatoes in the pot with diced onions, a stock and a large roast. Denise heard the door bell and covered the pot, walking across the house to the door. She could hear Tara pacing the dining room talking to Jax as she opened the door and looked at the woman standing on her doorstep. The woman stood there, clothing too big and dirty to be her own, or were they? Her dark, wavy hair was stringy and a nest of knots and some types of bobby pins. Her dark eyes looked over Denise, who blinked for a moment, lips pursed, tilting her head.

"Who the hell are you?" Denise said, narrowing her eyes and trying to remember where she had seen this woman before. She looked so familiar, yet her mind was drawing a blank.

"I'm the woman who's husband you stole!" The woman said swinging the baseball bat she had been hiding behind her back. Denise's eyes got wide and she slammed the door, locking it.

"TARA! Some crazy bitch is at my door and says I stole her husband!" Denise called out and pressed her back against the door and heard the bang of the baseball bat. She peeked out the side where the front of the building had a glass paneled window to let light into the living room and saw the woman, come around the door and saw the bat rise up and slam into the glass, splintering it.

"What?" Tara came out and saw Denise hiding behind the door as the bat hit the window for the third time and the window shattered. Tara let out a scream and Denise screamed too. Tara started screaming into the phone that a woman was breaking into the house, yelling about her man. Tara dropped the phone and ran for Denise, grabbing her arm as the woman walked through the broken window swinging the bat where Denise was just standing.

"TARA! TARA!" Jax's voice could be heard, muffled, through the cell phone. He heard the phone shuffle and then heard a voice that made him cringe.

"You left me for her… That should be our baby… Well, if I can't have you… No one can… That baby is mine!" The voice said over the phone and Jax's eyes went wide as he heard it. He knew the voice, he knew the sound, and he knew what was wrong.

"Wendy! No! Denise is my sister! That baby is not mine! Wendy! WENDY!" Jax yelled into the phone and Opie, Clay, Chibs, Half-Sac, and Tig were already out the door. Jax's yelling had signaled something was wrong, but the name Wendy made half of the men shiver with fear and disgust. Wendy was Jax's ex-wife, heroin addict, and all around psychopath. Jax had filed for divorce two years ago and Denise had been the attorney to push through and get them divorced before the trial three months. Wendy had disappeared after that.

"WENDY!" Jax kept the phone open, but ran for his bike and was a few moments behind the rest of the Sons. He forgot his helmet and held the phone to his ear, and listened as screams were heard and breaking glass and banging.

* * *

The Sons all pulled up. Clay, Opie, Tig, Half-Sac, and Chibs moved for the banged up door and saw the broken glass. Stepping around it, Tig and Chibs went first and looked into the house, seeing a mess. They could hear banging and it sounded like it was upstairs. Jax and Half-Sac went around the living room towards the kitchen and saw the mess in there as well. The stove was on fire and whatever was cooking was now a mess on the floor. Jax put the fire out and continued into the dining room as Tig and Chibs went up the stairs to the second floor. Clay and Opie walked around, ending meeting with Jax and Half-Sac.

"WHOA BITCH! STOP!" Tig's voice was heard and the four men ran up the stairs, towards the bedroom. Jax and Opie got to Tig and Chibs first as Wendy stood over two bodies. One body was curled up, covered in blood, the other body was crumpled in the corner, bloodied up. Wendy swung the bloody bat around and hit the first body in front of her again. Jax and Opie shoved Chibs and Tig out of the way and glared at Wendy.

"STOP! WENDY!" Jax yelled and Opie aimed his gun at Wendy. Wendy looked at them and held the bat up, like she was getting ready to hit an incoming pitch. Jax looked down and couldn't tell which body was which. One of them moaned. It was the body in the corner and he realized the red dress she was wearing was actually white. Denise was the body in the corner. Opie never flinched as he moved closer to Wendy, the gun aimed at her head. Wendy tried to swing at him and missed.

"Wendy… Put the bat down!" Jax called out to her and Wendy looked at him, then the body in front of her, then Denise, then Opie, then back to Jax.

"She has my baby… That is my baby…" Wendy said and swung the bat around again and Opie fired. Wendy's head fell back and then her body hit the floor. Opie lowered the gun and the men ran in. Opie and Clay kneeled by Denise with Chibs as Half-Sac, Tig, and Jax kneeled by Tara.

"There's blood everywhere! Tara!?" Jax said as he looked at Tara, whose face was all bloody and she lay in a puddle of blood. The sound of sirens was heard as Jax tried to move some of Tara's blood matted hair off of her face.

"Denise?! D! Baby!? Wake up!" Opie was calling, his voice cracking, as he tried to wake Denise up, but she was crumpled in a corner, her own blood caking her face. Opie tried to wipe it and the sound of feet running up the stairs was heard. Hale and Unser ran in and paramedics followed. Hale's eyes went wide at all the blood and bodies as the paramedics rushed to the two women. The Sons backed up, all but Jax and Opie, who stayed by their women. After a moment or two, for Opie and Jax, it felt like forever, yet just a second, the paramedics had Denise and Tara in the two ambulances. The Sons all followed Hale and Unser outside and started giving statements. Jax and Opie went for their bikes and instantly took off, Hale following.

* * *

Jax and Opie walked into St. Thomas' ER and looked around, demanding to know where Denise and Tara were. It wasn't hard to find them, since all of the noise was coming from the two rooms near the desk. The two men moved towards the rooms and couldn't make out the noise from the voices, yelling, beeping, and alarms. Nurses and Doctors went in and came out.

"Anything?" Hale asked as he walked up and Jax shook his head. Opie stared into each room, his lips pursed and his look angry and worried at the same time. Jax shook his head, unable to tell which body was which.

"I hate to ask, but can I get your statement about what you saw?" Hale asked to Jax and Opie, who glared at him. Opie walked away, moving closer to the two rooms, waiting to hear what was going on. Jax gave his statement and then looked towards Opie.

"Don't bother. You know Opie, he won't talk until he knows what is going on and that they're alright." Jax told Hale and with a nod, Hale watched as the Sons all walked in, Gemma close behind.

"Any word?" Clay asked and Jax shook his head. Just as he turned, one of the doctors came out. He looked around, knowing most of them by face, some by name. He moved towards the bikers and looked at them all.

"I take it I tell one of them, I tell all of you, so I will get to it. Tara is pretty bad off. She has a linear skull fracture, a broken femur, a broken nose, and lacerated liver. She will be here for a few days under observation. Depending on the swelling in her head, she may develop a hematoma, so we will watch closely." He said and Jax looked towards the room, then back to the doctor. Opie glared down at him.

"Denise and the baby?" Opie asked and the doctor looked down, then back up. He paused a moment, then let out a deep breath.

"Denise has four broken ribs,a collapsed lung, bruising on her spine, an epidural hematoma, and a broken cheekbone." He looked at Opie, as Opie looked like he might jump out of his skin.

"And the baby?" Clay was the one to ask. The doctor took another deep breath and shook his head.

"We had to do a crash c-section. There was a lot of trauma to her abdomen, but the baby is alive, in critical condition. To be honest, I wouldn't expect him to survive the next night or so." The doctor said and everything seemed to freeze. It could have been an hour, it could have been a second, but to Opie it felt his life came to a standstill. He didn't even realize what he was doing until it was too late. Opie had picked up the doctor and threw him into a wall. He shoved the group of nurses and was in Denise's room within a few seconds. He looked down at Denise, who's face was black and blue, her eyes swollen, her body exposed, except for the sheet covering her lower torso and legs. She was unconscious and had a tube sticking out of her chest, and one down her throat, which was attached to a ventilator. Opie looked at her and swallowed hard, falling to his knees beside her bed. He saw the blood on the floor and on the sheets and saw that Denise's stomach was still round, but not as round as it had been a few hours earlier.

"Opie…" Clay and Jax walked in, ready to hold him down if need be. Opie looked over at them and stood up, looking to the side. The small baby was wrapped in a blanket, held by a nurse starting in fear at Opie. He shook his head and moved to the bundle, taking it from the nurse. He looked down at the baby's face and saw some bruising and eyes too swollen to open.

"Cursed…" He said softly. Jax looked down at Denise, thinking she looked dead. Clay was looking at the baby as Opie cradled it. Jax heard the word and looked at Opie, tilting his head.

"What?" Jax asked and Opie stared down at the baby rocking it gently. The bundle was too small for his big arms and barrel chest, but he held it like it would shatter if he moved the wrong way.

"They will make it, Opie. Denise is a fighter, and I think it goes without saying that you are too. That makes your child unstoppable." Clay said and Opie just stared at the baby, as a tear fell down his cheek.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

_Denise drove down a long stretch of road that looked similar to the Autobahn. She was in her Acura as she neared 140 MPH, window down, cigarette in her left hand, right hand on the gear shift. She took a drag and enjoyed the breeze as she felt like the car was floating. She looked to her right and saw Tara, hand out the window, enjoying the drive. Tara turned the music up and they drove faster as the radio blared_ "Dangerous Type (Craft Soundtrack)".

_"This is great!" Tara yelled and Denise nodded, flicking the cigarette away from the car. Denise laughed and pulled over, getting out of the car next to a field. Tara joined her and they ran around, laughing and dancing, looking for Jax and Opie. Denise stopped dancing and looked at Tara, who was lying on the ground, laughing hysterically._

_"Where are the guys?" Denise looked confused and Tara looked up at her, jumping up. She started running away from Denise, who looked lost as Tara laughed and disappeared. Denise blinked and was back in her car, speeding down the road again._

_"What the…" She seemed to never have left the car as it was still going about 140 mph. She was alone now and the radio was now playing_ "California Dreaming by The Mamas and the Papas"._ She shrugged and enjoyed the ride, looking to her right as she lit up another cigarette. She was looking in a mirror as the woman sitting next to her looked identical to her, just younger._

_"Mom?" Denise asked and the woman looked at her, smiling softly._

_"Yes, baby girl?" The woman asked, rolling the window up. Her long straight hair rested against her back and the sundress she wore the day she died clothed her. She stared at Denise who stared back._

_"Why are you here? Where am I?" Denise asked and the car seemed to drive itself as she just stared at her mother. The woman smiled more and took in a deep breath, enjoying the sun._

_"You are with me now. This is the end." The woman said and Denise looked around, then she saw a wall appear in the middle of the road._

_"FUCK!" She screamed and turned the wheel, slamming on the brakes and the car skidded, she ended up turning into the field and slamming on the brakes._

_"You wouldn't have hit the wall." The woman said to Denise, who panted hard and looked at her like she was insane._

_"What the hell is going on!" Denise yelled at her and the woman got out of the car and started walking in the opposite direction Tara went in._

_"You were hurt. You are hurt no longer. How is my love bug?" The woman asked and Denise looked lost._

_"What the hell is a love bug?" Denise asked, her patience wearing thin with this cryptic shit._

_"Your father, Clay, is my love bug. We have pet names for each other. I was his muffin tops." The woman smiling, thinking of her time with Clay. Denise made a face._

_"Ok.. So you're my mother. You are dead, I'm not. Where is everyone else?" Denise looked around again and saw a set of horses coming towards them._

_"I am your mother. You are close to dying. I have been watching over you. Your father has done well with you. You have a great career, though I never would have wanted you to be a lawyer. Knowing your father, however, I see why it was a smart move. Are you ready to go now?" She asked as the horses arrived. She offered one to Denise, who looked at it, shaking her head._

_"I don't want to die. I finally have my dream! I have Opie back, I have money, a great house, and as normal life as possible. I can't die now." Denise said and the woman got onto the horse. She motioned to the other horse._

_"Denise, you are dying. End your suffering, get on the horse and come with me." The woman's horse shifted slightly and Denise shook her head._

_"No. I refuse to die." Denise backed up and started running towards where Tara ran. She could feel the hooves of the two horses as they chased her. Denise knew better than to look back and ran faster. She felt her hair grabbed and lifted off the ground._

_"YOU WILL COME WITH ME!" Her mother was replaced with a black robed figure. His skeleton hands held her off the ground, by her hair and she screamed and felt pain. She kicked and moaned as the horse stumbled and Denise fell hard to the ground, rolling as the horse moved and turned fast._

_"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Denise screamed and the figure came at her and Denise ran as a cliff appeared. She didn't hesitate and jumped off the cliff as the horse and the robed rider stopped. Denise screamed and fell, disappearing into fog._

* * *

"We got a pulse!" The doctor said and backed up as the nurse verified that Denise was revived. Opie stood in the corner, having witnessed Denise's resuscitation. Opie wiped his eyes as Denise was covered again and was given oxygen through a nasal cannula. The doctor looked at Opie as Clay and Jax darted in.

"What the hell happened?" Clay demanded to know and Opie just shook his head as the nurse changed her IV monitor and then walked out. Opie moved back to Denise's side and Jax swallowed hard, looking at Denise, then Opie. It has been a week since the attack and Denise had remained in a coma for the entire time. Tara had woken up, and was discharged from the hospital, but Denise was still teetering.

"She was fine… I was talking to her, and then…" Opie shook his head wiping his eyes. Clay shook his head, sniffing as Jax sat on the other side of Denise.

"How's the baby doing?" Jax asked and Opie never looked away from Denise as he nodded.

"He is doing good. He made it through the first 72 hours, so they are letting me take him home." He said softly and shook his head, taking Denise's hand in his own hands. He toyed with the ring on her finger, sniffing again.

"That's good. It'll be good for you." Jax said and Opie shook his head, taking Denise's hand to his lips, kissing her fingers.

"I am not taking the baby home without Denise." Opie said roughly and Clay nodded pulling out his phone.

"Gemma and I will take him home. Gemma has been nagging to cradle something, may as well be a newborn." Clay said and called Gemma as Opie took in a deep breath. Jax patted his shoulder and looked at Denise. He watched as Denise tried to clear her throat and her eyes flutter open. Denise blinked a few times and looked like she was trying to swallow. Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.

"Denise? Baby?" Opie said and stood up, leaning over her. Denise's eyes were partially open and her eyes looked at him, and then closed again for a moment. She tried to clear her throat again and Jax got some water as Clay walked over, closing the phone. Opie held the cup of water to Denise's lips and Denise almost choked, coughing and wincing. She looked at Opie, then her father. Clay looked down at her and smiled.

"Love..bug.." She whispered and Clay looked at her with an odd look. His face was mixed with shock and confusion.

"What did you say?" Clay asked leaning closer as the three men seemed to get closer to hear her.

"Mom.. pet name.. love bug…" She whispered again and Clay stood up straight, letting out a deep breath, his eyes wide. Jax looked at Clay.

"What does that mean?" Jax asked and Clay shook his head.

"Denise called me that… It was a pet name. I called her-" Clay was cut off by Denise.

"Muffin top.." Denise looked at her father and Clay turned blush colored and nodded.

"I have never told anyone that.. How do you know that?" He asked Denise and Denise swallowed again.

"Mom told me…" She managed to squeak out, as her whispering got better. The three men looked at each other, and then back to her. Her hand moved over her stomach, feeling how flat it was and her eyes went wide. She started to pant and her monitor started to give off warning alarms. Opie put his hand over hers and leaned over her protectively.

"He's fine. He is being discharged today." Opie told her and Denise started to breathe normally. The alarm stopped as a nurse walked in, checked on her, and then walked out.

"Tired…" Denise said softly. Her eyes closed and her breathing became softer. Jax and Clay and stood to their full heights and patted Opie on the back.

"Alright, Op, we are going. I gotta check on Tara. I'll have Ma come by and pick up the baby. Did you come up with a name yet?" Jax asked and Opie shook his head.

"I want Denise to pick it." He sighed deeply and held her hand to his lips again.

"Alright." Jax said and kissed Denise on the cheek before walking out with Clay. Opie watched them leave, looking at Denise. The bruising on her face was going away, but her cheek and left eye were still black and blue and very swollen. The bruising on her chest was turning yellow and her entire chest was taped up tightly because of her ribs. The chest tube was gone and the hole hidden by the wrapping. Opie ran his hand up her now flat stomach and up her wrapped chest, to her collarbone and over her un bruised cheek. He wiped his eyes again and leaned back, taking her hand with him, lacing their fingers together.

"Denise.. Baby.. You gotta pull through this. I lost you once, I cannot lose you again. I have lost too much." Opie smiled, looking at her hand and a small scar between her ring and middle knuckle.

* * *

2 Weeks Later

Denise walked into her house, Opie behind her, carrying the baby. She dropped her keys on the table and cleared her throat as she cleared the threshold. Her bruising was gone and she had been discharged after two weeks in the hospital. Her ribs were healing, but they were still wrapped and she still had trouble taking a deep breath. She walked into the house and turned the lights on, seeing everyone she knew standing there.

"WELCOME HOME!" Everyone screamed and Denise gasped, and then held her side, moaning. Everyone rushed them and Denise smiled, hugging everyone as they came to her and welcomed her home and oogled at the baby. Clay took the baby boy and Opie helped Denise to a chair. The party then started, with catered food being brought out, appetizers served, and drinks passed out. Denise looked around the house and saw that any signs of the attack were gone, everything replaced, and the events erased.

Opie watched people pass the baby around and kept his attention between the baby and Denise. He put his arm around Denise and gently held her, kissing her forehead as Jax walked around, bragging about his new nephew. Denise smiled up at Opie and then Tara came to her and she started walking with Tara, comparing scars. They disappeared around a wall and Opie went back to watching the baby. Soon Tara came back, but without Denise and Opie moved to her.

"Where is Denise?" Opie asked and Tara pointed at the stairs.

"She felt a little nauseous. She said she would be down in a few minutes." Tara said and Opie nodded, staring up the stairs.

"Half-Sac is with her, watching her. I saw him." Tara said and Opie nodded again, getting an unreadable look on his face. After a moment, Opie walked away from the stairs as he heard the doorbell ring. Walking to the door, he answered it.

"Rosen…" Opie said and backed up, so Attorney Rosen could walk in. He walked in and looked around, then looked at Opie.

"Is Denise available? I need to talk to her about her job." Rosen said and Opie looked at him suspiciously. He nodded and walked Rosen through the house and up the stairs, to the bedroom, where Denise was lying down. Denise looked up and saw Rosen, sitting up with minor difficulty. She looked at Rosen and stood up, stiffly.

"How can I help you?" Denise asked and moved to Rosen. Opie stood behind him and watched Denise carefully.

"Glad you're alright. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you have to be in court tomorrow for your disbarment hearing. Agent Stahl won't drop it and re-applied the request after the six month period ran out. If you don't show up, they will automatically disbar you." Rosen said and Denise listened, looking around, sitting back down.

"I take it I will have your full support?" Denise asked and Rosen nodded.

"Of course. I will be there tomorrow." Rosen pulled out a card and handed it to Denise.

"Glad you are alright." Rosen said and nodded to Opie, walking out of the room. Once he left, Denise looked up at Opie and swallowed hard. Opie moved next to her, sitting.

"I have 9 hours to prepare a defense for something that happened almost a year ago. I don't know what I am gunna do…" Denise said and started to sob.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

Agent Stahl stood in the San Joaquin County Courthouse with other ATF agents, Hale, and a state's attorney. They were standing outside Courtroom 7 waiting for the Judge to arrive and the Bailiff to open the door. Agent Stahl was talking with the attorney about how important it is that Denise Morrow be disbarred for her past indiscretions and how corrupt she is thanks to the Sons of Anarchy. They heard the lock on the courtroom open and the Bailiff opened the doors. The attorney and the agents headed for the door as the sound of heels clinking on the marble floor was heard. Agent Stahl looked over and a small smirk formed across her crooked lips.

Denise was talking down the hall, in a mid-thigh level black pencil skirt and a beige ruffled blouse with a V-neck. Her pointy, 7-inch Jimmy Choo black heels clinked against the floor as she walked with all the self-importance and regality of royalty. Behind her walked Attorney Rosen, Clay, Jax, Opie, Piney, and Juice. They were dressed presentable, no cut, no wild hair. All of the men wore button down shirts, mostly black, and nice black jeans. Her briefcase was held tightly and her figure was as perfect as it was before the baby was born. She stopped walking, looking over the state's attorney, then Agent Stahl, raising and eyebrow.

"Denise Morrow. I have wanted a go at you since I started as state's attorney. I heard you are quite the attorney. Litigation cases, divorce cases, defense cases, you name it, you do it." The attorney said and Denise smiled, her head tilting and her long straight hair fell over her shoulder. She put her hand out to greet the attorney.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry, I don't have the pleasure of knowing who you are. You will get your chance, but remember, I. Never. Lose." Her point of emphasis was obvious as Rosen watched the two women, smirking only slightly. Agent Stahl looked at Denise and smiled her Cheshire grin, nodding slowly.

"We will see." The state's attorney said and fixed her dress shirt. Hale looked at Denise and swallowed, unable to make eye contact. The attorney looked in her briefcase and pulled out a list, handing it to Denise. Denise took the list and raised an eyebrow.

"Shall we?" Denise asked and motioned to the door. The attorney, Stahl, and Hale nodded, walking into the room. Denise looked up at all of the men and winced in pain, almost buckling under the agony she felt. Her head hung and her gasps were louder than usual as her face contorted in pain. Her ribs were still agonizing and the pain shooting through her chest was almost unbearable as she looked at the Sons and Rosen. She took half a deep breath and her head went back up and the egotistical look she was so famous for was back.

"Alright, no matter what happens, do not talk unless I call you up. You are my witnesses, and if I have to, I will bury this bitch. Let's go. No snickers, chuckles, snorts, or comments. On your best behavior." Denise walked into the court room and headed to the defendant's side, sitting with Rosen. The Sons all sat behind her in the pew like area. The Judge walked in and everyone stood up, then as the Judge sat down, everyone sat down, all but the state's attorney and Denise.

"Hello Ms. Morrow. Rumor has it you have counsel with you, but you will be defending yourself, with your counsel as second seat. You know the old saying, Ms. Morrow. I will allow, though." The Judge got to the point and looked at each of them. His eyes stopped on the Sons, who looked out of place and obvious. The Judge looked at Clay and smiled slightly, looking at Denise, then the state's attorney, then his paperwork.

"So, we are here because the ATF wants to disbar Attorney Morrow. Charges of corruption and illegal acts known to the defense have been used to intimidate witnesses, affect cases, and also cases of missing witnesses? Ms. Granger, these are very dangerous and extremely offensive charges, explain." The Judge said, getting comfortable as Denise sat down and the state's attorney walked up, stopping halfway to the Judge's bench. She handed the Bailiff a folder and you could see her game face come over her. Her short, bobbing blonde hair was curly, and as she moved her head, the curls bobbed as if trying to be a distraction. She was very tall, and almost gave off the gangly Olive Oil from Popeye impression. She was wearing flats, so her shoes made no noise as she walked back and forth. She held a pair of glasses and rested one of the ear pieces on her lower lip, which made Denise's lips curl in disgust.

"Agent Stahl has formally filed these charges against Attorney Morrow because of evidence that shows her to be nothing more than a bully and spy for the known gun running gang, Sons of Anarchy. They are a motorcycle club, so they say, that is known for beatings, harassment, gun running, illegal drug and illicit activities, underage drinking, and –" She was cut off as Denise leaned back in her chair.

"Objection. She is making allegations about a known and registered club. Those allegations have no grounds at my trial." Denise said and looked at the Judge who nodded slightly and then pursed his lips.

"I see your point, but I want to see where this goes. Not everything is about you, Denise." The Judge said and Denise smirked. The Ms. Granger got stiff as she continued her statements.

"Attorney Morrow is the daughter of Clay Morrow, who is the President of the Club." She motioned to Clay, who looked at the judge and nodded, an unreadable expression on his face. The Judge looked at him and smiled slightly, then looked back to the Ms. Granger.

"Since Denise's return to Charming, where the clubs headquarters are, we have lost an important confidential informant, Lila Winters. She was a woman who was dating one of the Sons and disappeared about a month after Denise returned to Charming. She was also close with one Harry Winston, AKA Opie, who happens to be a former love, and current fiancée of Denise Morrow. Lila has not been heard from since the night of the Winter Carnival, when she was heard fighting with Denise." The attorney looked at Denise whose expression had not changed at all. Her gambling look was not easily recognizable, but the sounds from the Sons and the look of astonishment were obvious. Clay glared at Opie, who shook his head and shrugged with a look of awe and shock.

"I am sure, with our evidence, you will see that Denise Morrow is not only directly involved with the Sons of Anarchy and their criminal activities, but she also has used her position as an attorney to threaten and corrupt known cases again the Sons and other organizations." Ms. Granger sat down and the Judge looked from her to Denise. The Judge nodded to Denise, who stood up, stiffly, and looked back at the Sons, and then to Ms. Granger. Her lips pursed and she stepped out from behind the table and nodded to the Judge.

"I have been charged with some of the most heinous and insulting accusations. I have been a lawyer for seven years, all seven with the same law firm, one of the named partners is here today, sitting as co-counsel. I have a remarkable record that is both unblemished and quite exemplary if I say so myself. I have been accused by a Federal Agent whose own tactics are malignant, cruel, and dangerous. My only defense on this is to prove that the person accusing me is far worse than I am, and her tactics go beyond any Federal guidelines and are bordering on barbaric." She looked at Ms. Granger and opened her briefcase. She pulled out a folder and gave it to the Judge, turning on a television. A picture of Donna Winston was seen. Opie looked down and shifted slightly.

"This.. is Donna Winston. She was the wife of Harry Winston, the same Harry Winston that was mentioned in the states opening statement. As you can see in the report I gave you, Donna was killed in a drive by. One would like to think that it was because of the Son alleged gang and gun connections, but it was not. Donna Winston was targeted, by a another club that heard that Harry Winston had turned federal informant. She was driving Harry's truck when a SUV rolled up behind her and was shot in the head, killed instantly.

The rumor started after Agent Stahl, the same agent accusing me of corruption and intimidation, had placed over $30,000 in federal money into the Winston's checking account, removed both Donna and Harry from their home, put them into three black SUVs and held them in a federal building until they could hold them no longer. They also told my boss, Attorney Rosen, who is the lawyer for the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club that Harry Winston had turned informant on a case that had nothing to do with the Sons. One of their confidential informants was killed and they wanted revenge. There was no proof that the club was involved, and their only evidence was on a witness who recanted her statement after Donna was killed.

Imagine not only having nothing to do with a murder investigation, but being bullied and intimidated and framed into thinking that you had turned informant on a case that you had no involvement in. They have never found Donna's killer. The ATF has had nothing to do with Donna's case and have not assisted in any manner, even though it is a known fact to everyone in Charming, the Sons of Anarchy, and the Charming PD that the ATF was the reason Donna was killed. Harry and Donna were set up, thanks to Agent Stahl.

I also have other evidence to show that Agent Stahl is neither credible, nor responsible. If I am found innocent of these allegations that have no ground, Attorney Rosen and I plan on filing wrongful death charges against Agent Stahl and the ATF. I am being targeted because I too damned good. You know this, Judge Feldman, I know this, and the state knows this. Hell the FBI and ATF know too. They have never had anything against the Sons of Anarchy and hope without me to assist, not defend, they will continue to have no evidence or proof of guilt. I am being used as a scapegoat because Agent Stahl and the ATF have nothing to prove the Sons is nothing more than a motorcycle club and can't believe that these men.."

She motioned to the four Sons. "Are nothing more than motorcycle enthusiasts who are tattooed and loud. Hell, I grew up with them. They are obnoxious and stupid too. But they are segregated because of their looks. Look at my father. Clay Morrow, who is very tall, covered in tattoos and doesn't exactly look like a minister. Harry Winston, who is also very tall, covered in tattoos, and looks both scary and intimidating. As you can see, they are nothing like the typical people who you see daily. They don't look like me, but…" She removed her blouse, showing her white camisole, and also her visible tattoos.

"I have 17 tattoos. I have one on my back, both shoulders, this half sleeve, this quarter sleeve, both ankles as you can see, and a few more that cannot be shown here." She put her blouse back on.

"The ATF has a personal vendetta against the Sons because they look mean, scary, and bad. They have come after me simply because of who my father is, not because of my position as a lawyer." She went back to her chair and put her shirt back on, buttoning her blouse back up and arranging it properly. Ms. Granger looked shocked and looked back at Agentl Stahl, who looked like she could shit an egg out.

"I see.. Agent Stahl, are these accusations true? Are you doing this simply to get back at a club you seem unable to file any charges against?" The Judge looked at Agent Stahl, who glared at Denise, then looked at the Judge, shaking her head as she stood up.

"No. We have the evidence, it just never sticks because of the work of Denise Morrow." Agent Stahl said and looked as innocent as ever as she looked at the Judge.

"Attorney Rosen, do you believe these accusations are true?" The Judge asked and Attorney Rosen stood up and looked at the Judge.

"No, your honor. We have backed Attorney Morrow up since this attempt at disbarment was started. She was put on administrative leave not because of this, but because of her medical condition during pregnancy." Attorney Rosen stated and looked at Denise, nodding.

"I see. Denise, you have been in my courtroom repeatedly for various cases, mainly litigation. I would like to think, with your position in your law firm that you would never handle any case in the manner of which you are accused. I will review the information given to me and I will be back in one hour." The Judge stood up and walked out. Everyone in the courtroom stood up and Denise waited for the state and the ATF to leave, then turned and looked at the four Sons.

"Did you know about Lila?" She hissed and each of them denied it. She shook her head and took a deep breath, shaking her head.

"No. We didn't." Clay said and hugged Denise, his lips brushing her ear.

"Good job, though." Clay said softly and Denise sighed. Just as she turned back around, the Judge walked in. He moved to Denise and looked down at her. She looked up at the Judge and tilted her head.

"Denise, I reviewed your evidence. Is this true?" The Judge asked and Denise nodded.

"Unfortunately, it is. That is why I brought the proof. I know it is impossible to do anything against the federal agency." Denise said and the Judge nodded, taking in a deep breath.

"Alright. Bailiff, get the state's attorney back in here. I have made my decision." He moved to the bench and sat back down. The Bailiff walked out into the hall and the Ms. Granger came in, minus the ATF or Hale. She moved to her chair and remained standing as did Denise and the Sons.

"Sit." The Judge said and looked at each of them.

"I have taken everything given to me under review. Denise Morrow, step forward." The Judge said and Denise took a deep breath and walked to the Judge. He looked down at her and then to Ms. Granger.

"Due to the questionable acts of the ATF and the inability to prove that you are corrupted as they claim, you are not disbarred. You will however be monitored by your law firm when it comes to any cases other than litigation. You are to have no legal contact or part in any cases, pending, or future with the Motorcycle Club known as Sons of Anarchy." The Judge slammed the gavel down and stood up.

"Ms. Granger, I recommend next time you get involved with a case against another lawyer, you double check your accusers background." The Judge stood up and walked out. Ms. Granger stood up and looked at Denise, who walked back to her chair, smiling and watched Ms. Granger walk to her.

"Good job. You are as good as they say." She nodded and walked out. Denise looked at everyone and Attorney Rosen patted her back.

"File FMLA, we will talk when you get back from maternity leave." He walked out too and she looked at the Sons and then her head hung and she moaned in pain, holding her chest. Opie moved around the barrier to her and kneeled before her.

"You alright?" He asked and Denise breathed unevenly. She nodded and stood up slowly, Opie helping her.

"There was no way in hell I was letting Stahl, or Granger see me in pain. I have been holding it for hours." She shifted and started to walk out with them.

* * *

In the Chapel, The Sons sat around and were talking about the current updates, annual information, dues, etc. Clay was sitting at the head of the table and looked at the men.

"Onto some important news. Denise has not been disbarred. However, information was brought to our attention that Lila was a confidential informant. Opie has told me that he knew nothing about it and I believe him. Apparently, in her rage, Denise did us a favor. Now, with this news, nothing can be done because Denise won't be allowed near any of our cases." Clay stated and the table shifted and started talking to each other in loud voices.

"But, Denise also discredited Stahl. Apparently Stahl stormed off and went to lick her wounds." Jax said and everyone let out yelps and hollers.

"How's the baby?" Chibs asked and Clay got a bright smile on his face as Opie passed around a picture.

"Perfect. Denise is still in some pain, but little Harry is doing great. Feeding, sleeping 10 hours a night. He is adorable too. Luckily he looks like his mother." Opie said and blushed slightly.

"One more thing, then we can adjourn. We need to do a shipment, but thanks to the ATF, we can't do it with any of our vehicles or bikes. I want to bring in a driver, new car, new driver, less obvious. Opie, we need your permission for this, though. Jax and I say fine, and we will put it to a vote, but if you are against it, it doesn't go." Clay said and Opie nodded.

"Who is the driver?" Opie asked. Clay nodded to Chibs, who opened the door and Denise walked in. She walked stiffly and took small breaths to stop her ribs from aching. She moved to Opie and kissed his softly, then moved to Clay and stood next to him, between him and Jax.

"Denise." Clay said simply and Opie looked at her in shock, then blinked a few times. He looked around the table as Clay put it to a vote and everyone agreed, until it came to Opie. He looked at Denise and Denise smiled to him, nodding. Opie nodded to her.

"Agreed!" Clay slammed the gavel down. Denise looked at each of them and then to Clay.

"Daddy, that is great, but we got a problem." She said and Clay looked up as everyone started to leave, then stopped, hearing Denise.

"What problem? Other than you will have to use another car." Clay said and smirked.

"Stahl went MIA. She is gone, in the wind." Denise said and the Sons all traded looks.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

Opie and Jax walked into the clubhouse, looking around, passing the bar as Bobby leaned his head up off of it. He looked hung over and exhausted, but it was only four o'clock in the afternoon. Jax raised an eyebrow as Opie took his sunglasses off. They walked past the chapel, into the hall leading to the bedrooms and knocked on where Clay usually slept, on occasion.

"Come in!" Clay yelled out and Jax pushed the door open, walking in as Opie leaned against the door frame. Clay looked over at the wedding dress. The 'dress' looked more like a slutty catholic school girl uniform. The top was a white silk button down blouse with a black girls tie. The bottom was a black pleaded leather skirt that looked too short to cover a child, let alone an adult. Gemma and Tara looked at the two men. Both women were in slender, ankle length silk dresses, Gemma's black, Tara's white. Their hair was up in a curly mess of a bun and loosely hung ringlets around their face.

"Where is Denise? The wedding is in an hour. I came to get you two. Limo's outside." Jax said and Clay looked at him, raising an eyebrow, giving him the look at said he should know better.

"We are meeting her at the wedding site. You should know by now where she is." Clay said and pointed to the calendar. Opie nodded and stopped leaning.

"I'll go get her. Just meet us there." Opie said and Jax shook his head.

"No way. Not allowed to see the bride before the wedding." Jax said and Clay rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I got this. I saw her this morning, she's not wearing white, no suits, and it's not in a church. I'm sure we already broke tradition a few times over." Opie said and pursing his lips in irritation.

"Gemma, Tara, go with Jax in the limo. I'll go with Opie to get Denise. If I know her, she has been there all day." Clay said and walked out, his black suit, black jeans, and boots going nicely with his cut. Jax and Opie were dressed the same as well, only Opie had a black silk tie on.

"I still think it is odd getting married on your birthday. Especially when it is the same day your mother died." Tara said softly and Gemma let out a laugh.

"It is Halloween, hun. This is the best day to get married. It is also the only excuse Denise could have to get any of these slobs dressed up and ready to go." Gemma stated and walked down the hall with Jax. Clay let Gemma, Jax, and Tara into the limo and then walked with Opie to their bikes. Opie put his helmet on and looked at Clay.

"She never stopped going, has she?" Opie asked Clay, who clipped his helmet on.

"Nope. Only difference is, the older she gets, the longer she stays." He turned his bike on and took off, Opie following.

* * *

Opie and Clay pulled up to the entrance of the cemetery and turned their bikes off. They looked over at the area where most of the Sons/Family were buried and saw Denise standing over a grave. Clay looked at Opie, who had his usual scowling look.

"I'll go get her. She's been out here for hours." Clay said softly and started walking. Opie shook his head and started to follow.

"You don't need to do it alone anymore. I was here for her before college and I am here for her again." Opie said and Clay nodded, walking towards Denise. As Clay walked up and looked between Opie and Denise, he thought of Denise, his wife.

* * *

_The song _Nights in White Satin by the Moody Blues_ is heard as Clay walked towards the house with John Teller. He walked into the house and the smell of stewed beef and vegetables hit them both full force. Clay and John walked into the kitchen and watched as Denise stirred something in a pot and moved to another pot, tossing a bag of something into the pot, then covered it. She then took a knife and started dicing an onion. Clay smiled and moved behind her, sliding his arms around Denise's stomach. Denise had heard him walk in and smiled, resting her back against his chest as Clay went to work on nibbling and kissing her neck._

_"Hi baby… Hi John." Denise turned and her pregnant stomach was seen as she looked at John. John nodded and smiled._

_"Hey Denny. How's the baby?" John asked and Denise nodded, looking down at Clay rubbed her stomach. Denise turned to him and looked at him._

_"You destroyed my career." Denise said to Clay, who blinked a few times._

"I did nothing to your career. You buried your own ass." The sound of Denise's voice brought Clay out of his trance.

"Something will be buried, that is for sure. I have nothing left to lose." The voice was familiar and Clay realized it was Agent Stahl. He and Opie ran towards Denise as she pulled her own gun out from behind her back and aimed it at the tree a foot or so away from her.

"Then shoot. Because I guarantee you I will make sure you not only ever get your life back, but I will also bury your ass. I don't miss." Denise said and Clay moved in front of Denise as Opie came up behind Agent Stahl and held the gun to her head.

"Put it down, or I will add you to this grave." Opie looked towards the grave Agent Stahl was standing on and Denise watched, lowering her weapon as Opie took Stahl's. Stahl looked around and smirked, putting her arms up, backing off slowly.

"I always know where you are. Where that baby is and where you live, hang out, and work. I will get you. Understand that." Stahl walked away. Denise looked at her and raised the gun again. Clay grabbed her hand and spun her, taking the gun away.

"Not now. Not here." Clay said and Opie moved behind Denise, his gloved hand resting on her shoulder. Denise looked up at her father and nodded, then looked at the grave stone. Clay kneeled in front of it, kissing it. Opie read it, as if it were the first time.

_Denise Elizabeth Morrow_

_September 27, 1953 – October 31, 1978_

_Loving Wife and Mother_

_You are my heart and soul._

Denise leaned down and trailed her hand over the brotch like picture of her mother on the gravestone. It was like looking in the mirror. Denise sniffled and took a deep breath, walking away from the grave, trailed by Opie and Clay.

"I hate to break this up and I know this is important to you, but we have a ton of guests at the wedding." Opie said softly and Denise nodded to him, smiling.

"I am ready." She climbed onto Opie's bike as he did and strapped a helmet on.

"We'll meet you at the wedding." Opie said and Clay nodded, turning his bike on and heading out the cemetery.

"You ready for this?" Opie asked and Denise looked at him and kissing his neck.

"More like ready for the honeymoon." She said softly and Opie looked around, then back to her.

"Careful.. You may not make the wedding talking to me that way." Opie stated and turned the bike on, heading out of the cemetery.

* * *

The doors to the clubhouse were shoved open and Clay walked in. Everyone the club knew, and a lot of other family friends, co-workers, etc,… were mingling around the bar and sitting. A large wedding cake in the shape of a Harley-Davidson sat on the table, surrounded by presents and cards. Clay walked in with Jax, Gemma, and Tara. He slammed the doors and Half-Sac shut the music off. Clay looked around as everyone gave him their attention and he smiled to everyone.

"ATTENTION! SHUT THE HELL UP! I WOULD LIKE YOU ALL TO MEET… MR. AND MRS. HARRY "OPIE" WINSTON!" Jax yanked the door open and Opie lead Denise in the clubhouse. Everyone started screaming and hollering mixed with claps, and cheers. Denise and Opie smiled to everyone and Opie picked Denise up, her petite frame resting in his arms as she sat on his forearms. She waved and Opie nodded as Clay took Denise in his arms and hugged her tightly. Everyone started to gather around and greet them, give their congratulations, and well wishes.

"Let's get this party started!" Jax yelled and the music started up as Piney slammed the bar and played bartender. Opie and Denise walked to the table that was arranged and sat down in their seats. Clay and Jax sat to the left of Opie as Gemma and Tara sat to the right of Denise.

"Denise. I have personally put Ellen on all of your cases and you are free for a month. I demand you take this time and enjoy the firms wedding gift." Rosen said and handed her the envelope. Denise took it and smiled, opening it, seeing two plane tickets and a cruise itinerary. Denise looked at him and her mouth dropped. Opie cleared his throat and shifted in his chair.

"A Mediterranean cruise? This is too much. We can't accept this." Denise said and Rosen shook his head, putting his hand up.

"Trust me. Take it because this is the last vacation you get… for a very long time." Rosen laughed and smiled, patting her hand. Denise nodded and Opie looked at Rosen, smiling slightly.

"That is an amazing gift.. Defiantly kills what we got you." Jax said and handed his gift over. Opie took it and opened it. It was a key. Denise looked confused and Jax smiled, motioning outside. Denise and Opie walked out with him and Jax lead them to a tarp covered area. Denise narrowed her eyes at him and Opie crossed his arms.

"Jax.. What is going on?" Denise asked and Jax pulled the tarp, showing a 1968 Mustang Shelby GT, in a translucent purple/black. Denise's eyes went wide and Opie smiled at Jax.

"For when you want to go on rides, without the baby. Tara and I are more than willing to watch the baby." Jax said and Opie looked at Denise, who ran her hands over the car like it would shatter if touched too hard. Opie moved to her and passed the key over. Denise took it and jumped into the car and turned the engine on. She revved the engine and the sound of glass shattering was heard. Opie and Jax looked over and saw the front windshields spider with a hole through the glass. The sounds of gun shots were heard and Opie and Jax hit the ground, both of them reaching for their own guns. The Mustang's door opened and Denise fell to the ground as well.

"Denise! Get down!" Opie yelled at her and peeked around the car. The doors to the clubhouse opened and the Sons all ran out as the sound of a car speeding away was heard. Clay motioned and Tig, Chibs, and Half-Sac ran to their bikes and took off after the car. Opie and Denise stood up, looking around. Jax leaned up and moved to Denise, looking her over. She looked up at him and Opie grabbed her, touching her side, his hand covered in her blood.

"TARA!" Opie yelled and Denise looked down at her side and then up at him. Jax rushed to her as Clay came over. Jax ran towards the clubhouse and Denise looked up at Opie.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Denise suddenly started to fall and Opie caught her, pulling her into his arms, sweeping her off her feet. He ran her towards the clubhouse and ran through the group, quickly moving towards his room. Clay and Jax followed with Tara and Gemma. Bobby turned the music off and tapped at a microphone.

"Attention! It's ok! We got her a limited edition classic car and she got so excited she passed out! Guess it was too much excitement! Please, enjoy the party!" Bobby called out and everyone looked from where Opie took Denise back to Bobby as he turned the music back on.

"Denise.. Baby? Awe god.. there's a lot of blood!" Opie said as Tara tore her shirt off, exposing a gun shot wound through her side, to the right under her ribs. She rolled Denise and sighed with a slight smile.

"We have an exit wound. That is a good thing. All I have to do is close the wound, an antibiotic, and some time off, she will be fine. Don't worry, there is only a lot of blood because it is the abdomen. She will be fine." Tara kneeled by Denise as Jax brought in a bag. Clay sat next to Denise as she moaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, kiddo. You take a lickin' and keep on tickin'. Don't you?" Clay said and Denise winced in pain. She looked from Clay to Opie who kissed her softly.

"We need to stop meeting like this…" Opie said softly, kissing her head and nose. Tara looked up at Denise and swallowed.

"This is going to hurt. A lot. I don't want to put you to sleep. So try not to scream. Alright?" Tara warned Denise who looked down, seeing the bleeding wound. She nodded and leaned back, taking Opie's and Clay's hands. Tara started to work on the wound and Denise gritted her teeth, gripping both hands tightly. Opie winced and Clay growled as she panted and groaned, trying not to scream.

"Slow your breathing." Tara said as she started to stitch the wound. Denise panted erratically, and started to take deep breaths and looked up at Opie.

"Who did it…" She asked softly, through gritted teeth. Opie looked at Clay, who shook his head.

"We don't know yet, baby-" Clay started to say as the door opened and Tig walked in.

"Yes, you do. We have her in the van." Tig said and Clay looked around.

"Well.. Who was it?" Clay demanded, standing up. Jax moved into his place and took over holding her hand.

"Stahl. She ran, but we got her." Tig said and Denise looked over at him before losing consciousness.

"Tara!" Opie called out and Tara looked up, then checked her pulse.

"It was the pain. Probably for the best. I need you to roll her onto her side." Opie and Jax did what Tara asked and Denise was shifted to her side. Clay moved with Tig out of the clubhouse, through the back.

"I want her, but she did this to Denise. Denise and Opie have ground on her. You know what to do with her." Clay said and Tig nodded, heading towards the garage.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

I want to thank everyone who has been reading and enjoying this. Any ideas on plot, or where this can go, I am game! PM me! Thank you all and I hope you it!

* * *

Opie stood in the doorway of Cara Cara's back room. Jax, Juice and Tig stood to his right, Chibs, Bobby, and Clay stood on his left. All of them were staring at the woman tied to the chair. Her blonde head hung against her chest, her arms tied behind the chair, her legs duct taped to the chair's front legs. Opie flipped a Zippo and lit a cigarette, then took a long drag. He walked to the woman and lifted her head, showing off the bruise on her cheek, bloody lips and dried blood on her forehead. He took the cigarette and pressed it to her collarbone and after a second the woman's eyes opened and she let out a cry. Opie kept her head up, yanking her hair and got in her face.

"Hello Stahl. You really have no idea when to quit, do you? I had mercy on you, Clay and I stopped Denise from killing you at the cemetery, and this is how you pay us back?" Opie growled his words, his teeth gritting and his lips curled back up against his gums. Stahl looked up at him and her eyes showed fear and anger mixed with hatred.

"You really shouldn't have done what you did. Did you really think we wouldn't find you? That we wouldn't know who did it? That we would let you attack our family the way you have? I thought we had an agreement after you lost your job. You go away and we continue our lives. You got stupid." Clay said and Opie slammed his fist across her face.

"STOP!" Denise yelled and everyone looked over. She stood in the doorway and after a second let the door close. She limped slightly, holding her side where she had been shot and walked to Opie. She took his hand and pulled him, as best she could, away from Stahl. Opie looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"I want to fight her fair. Tied up is not the way. She wanted me, she got me." Denise said and took Opie's knife from its sheath and moved to Stahl, sliding, slowly, against the skin, her tape snapping as it released the tension against her arms and legs. She looked at Stahl and motioned for her to stand up.

"Denise, are you sure about this? You are in no condition for fight." Opie asked and she looked up at him, her amber eyes narrowing as she nodded.

"She is lucky she is a bad shot. I am sure. Unarmed, I am going to beat her." Denise stated and looked at Stahl, who was on her knees, holding her fresh burn. Denise kicked the chair away and took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to fight you." Stahl stated and looked up. Denise grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her up, so she stood up and then pushed her into the wall behind her. Denise looked into Stahl's eyes.

"Yes, you are. I don't fancy killing people for no reason. By the time I am done fighting you, you will know pain. More pain than you have put my family, my husband, my father, my mother, and my uncles through." Denise said and let her go, putting her arms up and out to the side.

"You are insane." Stahl said and stumbled slightly. She looked at Denise, who waited to be hit. She looked at the Sons and then all continued to lean, not moving, just watching.

"They won't jump in. They know me well enough to know that there is no need to jump in. I can handle my own, injured or no." Denise said, eyebrow rising as she waited for Stahl's first move.

"You know I am trained, right? That I know more Karate than most people." Stahl said and Denise nodded.

"I know a lot more about you than you-" Denise stopped and saw Stahl shift and she grabbed Stahl's arm as she came at Denise. Denise moved and bent Stahl's arm back and Stahl let out a cry. Denise let her go and motioned to come for her again. Stahl kicked her leg up and kicked Denise in the side, where she was shot and Denise fell to her knees, holding her side. Stahl then kicked her in the chest, laying her out. Denise coughed and groaned, curling up into a ball.

"Don't.." Jax said softly, grabbing Opie as he shifted to run and help. He looked at Jax, eyes wide with anger and Jax shook his head.

"Get up!" Stahl said and kicked Denise in the gut as Denise shifted. Denise let out a cry and tried to curl up tighter before her head fell slightly and she went limp. Stahl kneeled down, looking down at Denise, shoving her onto her back. She looked at Denise as she lay unconscious and then to the Sons.

"She is out. Can I go now?" Stahl asked and Clay stood to his full height and looked at Denise, nodding.

"You won.. Usually we fight to the death, but I will allow this." He motioned to the door as Stahl stumbled towards it. Clay watched Denise as she shifted and moved to the chair, grabbing it. He looked at Stahl, smirking. Stahl turned and the chair slammed into her head. She hit the wall as Juice and Tig moved out of the way, the chair splintering and breaking apart.

"Next time, make sure I am really done. You are one dumb former agent." Denise said and leaned down, grabbing a broken chair leg and held it against Stahl's chest. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at Stahl.

"Now.. If I let you go, you will disappear and never come back. I catch wind of you even thinking about Charming, or California again, I will kill you." Denise said and let Stahl go, twirling the chair leg in her hand.

"Agreed. But what's to stop me from filing kidnapping and assault charges on you?" Stahl said holding her bleeding head as her blonde hair matted with blood.

"You know.. You have a point." Denise said and flipped the chair leg up in the air, then caught it, stabbing it through Stahl's chest. Stahl's eyes got wide and blood spurted all over Denise as Stahl let a gurgling noise and blood puddled across her lips and her head hit the wall, eyes staring blankly at Denise.

"DENISE!" Jax yelled out and Opie moved to them. He grabbed Denise's arm and pried her from the chair leg and Denise fell to her knees.

"You're ok. Come on, we have a plane to catch. Let's get you cleaned up." Opie picked her up into his arms and carried her out of the room.

"You know what to do.." Clay said and Tig and Juice nodded, moving to Stahl's crumpled body. Clay walked out with Jax and they both looked at Opie and Denise.

"That was messy." Jax said and Clay nodded.

"Yeah well, playing possum is not Denise's strong suit. Worked this time, though." Clay walked to his bike with Jax, who was getting on his own. They watched Opie's truck pull away and Jax shook his head.

* * *

**6 Weeks Later**

Denise had been back to work for two weeks and most of her cases were either being worked on by associates that worked under her, or interns. She sat at her desk and was working on an e-mail when Jill, one of her co-worker's, looked over from her desk. Jill was a petite blonde with eyes of crystalline blue and shoulder length blonde hair that she usually kept in a messy clip. Jill leaned back in her chair, swiveling slightly.

"This case is insane. Porn versus Porn. I'm going out for a butt, wanna come?" Jill asked and Denise nodded turning her monitor off and grabbing her purse. She walked to the door and closed it, following Jill as her door clicked close.

"Hell yeah. These cases have been brutal. I have to minimize the associate's hours because this Cara Cara case is costing way too much. I'm going over there today because of this. I have to talk to Luann." She stepped into the elevator, pressing the main floor button.

"Isn't she your Aunt, or something?" Jill asked and Denise shrugged.

"Her husband, Otto, and my father started the Sons. They were two of the original nine. Luann and my mother were friends since they were in their teens." Denise said and Jill nodded.

"So how's the baby?" Jill asked and Denise smiled as the elevator door opened and they stepped out.

"He is doing great. He is getting so big, just like his daddy." She walked outside and slid her sunglasses on, heading to the street corner. She picked a cigarette out of her bag and lit it, leaning against the building.

"He is too cute. Just like that brother of yours and half of the Sons. The bald one… Is he single?" Jill asked, lighting her own cigarette, standing across from Denise. Denise raised an eyebrow and almost choked on her cigarette.

"Happy? Head covered in tattoos, looks mean and mildly crazy?" Denise asked and Jill nodded.

"Yeah. What's his real name?" Jill asked and smiled, smoke trailing out of her mouth.

"I don't know. He has been called Happy as long as I have known him. He hasn't always been a Son. He started at a Nomad. Kinda like not totally affiliated, but he was kinda like a member." Denise said and looked at Jill, shaking her head.

"Is he single?" Jill asked and Denise let out a laugh that sounded more like a bark.

"Jill, I don't know if he is your type. He is called Happy because it is a total opposite of what he is really like. He is nuttier than squirrel turd. I don't think that would be the best. Some men were not meant to be with women like you. The life of a Sons wife is really hard and very complicated." Denise said and Jill shook her head.

"Seriously… You do it, that other girl Tara does it. I don't see what is wrong with hooking me up with him." Jill said, stomping on her cigarette.

"I grew up in this life. Tara has been with Jax on and off since we were 14. Jax and Opie grew up with fathers that are and were Sons. So did I. This is a very difficult life, full of secrecy and a lot of danger. Rival clubs, being subjected to discrimination because of what you look like. Trust me, it was very hard to get away from that stigma. I got lucky, but I got dragged right back in." Denise said and pulled out her car keys.

"What are you doing?" Jill said, stopping at the entry to the tower that housed their office. Denise motioned for her to follow.

"You wanna see what the Sons are involved with? Come with me." Denise said and headed to the garage. Jill followed, catching up quickly.

* * *

Pulling up the Cara Cara, Denise parked next to a white Lexus and looked at it, growling softly. Jill got out and looked at the red corvette, then the white Lexus, and a few other cars. Denise grabbed her briefcase and motioned for Jill to follow.

"Stay close, try not to gawk a lot." Denise looked and at three bikes. Jax, Bobby, and Opie's. She hissed and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What's wrong?" Jill asked and Denise headed for the door.

"Ima is here. I can't stand her. She is a man stealing whore." She walked into the building, Jill next to her, and they both looked around. Luann was seen sitting in a director's chair, directing a blonde woman and a red head as they bent over a bed, naked. Jill's eyes got wide and Denise smirked.

"Porn industry. Most poorly kept secret." Jill looked towards the door to the dressing rooms and saw Ima talking to Bobby, and looking at Jax and Opie. Denise bared her teeth in a snarl and looked at Jill.

"This is the life of a Son's wife. Women like her are always throwing themselves at the men, not caring that there is a wife at home. Most of the time the men will cheat, but go right back to their wives. Ima has tried to get Opie, and she got Jax once." She cleared her throat and Opie and Jax went from watching the scene to looking at Denise and Jill. Luann looked over and stood up. She was in her usual. Too small tank top, too tight jeans, and at least 9" stilettos. Denise took a deep breath as Ima straightened up and sauntered by, brushing against Opie.

"Pushing… Pushing…" Denise said as Opie ignored Ima's brush and wrapped his arms around Denise, kissing her deeply. Denise kissed him back and Jax moved next to them, and nodded to Jill. Luann shoved Opie and hugged Denise, a sign of respect.

"Hi Denise. Here to talk business? Come into my office." Luann looked Jill up and down, then to Denise.

"Unnamed partner, like me. She is assisting me on your contract. Calm down. She is cool." Denise said and Jax and Opie nodded to Jill. Jill, who stood all of 5'2" looked up at Opie as if he were Daniel Boone and would cut her down in a second.

"Nice to meet you, Jill. I'm Jax, Denise's brother. I saw you at the wedding and reception." Jax said and Jill nodded, smiling, with a slight blush. Bobby walked over and hugged Denise, then gave Jill the eye.

"EVERYONE! This is Jill! She is working with me on the Cara Cara contract! Stop grilling her!" Denise yelled out and everyone stopped and looked over. Jill looked over at Denise, her cheeks a darker shade of pink.

"Nice to meet you?" Jill said, watching the two naked girls. Luann looked over, telling them to take five and motioned to Jill and Denise to follow. Denise motioned to Jill, who followed as Opie and Jax took the rear. They all walked into Luann's office.

"What's up? Anything on the order against David Caruso?" Luann asked and Denise nodded, pulling out some papers.

"This is a cease and desist order for Mr. Caruso. This will stop him from coming to your place of business, or bothering your employees. If he breaks this order, he will be arrested. I just need you to agree and sign. Once signed, he can be served. It will cost $250." Denise said and passed the papers to Luann, who read over the paper.

"Another thing is… One of your girls has been tipping the till wrong. Bobby found some issues with your finances and investigated. Based on the evidence, Ima has been double dipping. She has been selling illegal copies of her own videos and not giving you the percentage that you are deserved from third party sellers." Denise said and Luann froze, then looked out to the set, seeing Ima talking to Bobby again.

"You are kidding. Ima wouldn't." Luann said and her eyes narrowed.

"I have proof." Denise pulled out an envelope and poured it out, showing a website, photos, and an IP address. Luann opened her laptop and put the information in and her eyes went wide.

"IMA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Luann screamed and Ima looked over, walking into the office in a thong and missing her bra. Jill raised an eyebrow and handed her jacket over.

"Cover up. Be professional." Jill said and Denise smirked, biting her lip, then licking it.

"Shut up, bitch." Ima said and Denise pursed her lips, standing up. She stared down Ima and Ima leaned over the desk, to Luann. Luann turned the laptop and shoved it in Ima's face.

"What the fuck is this!? You are selling DVDs of my movies without my knowledge!?" Luann started to yell loudly, which drew the attention of the people outside the room. Jax and Opie shifted positions and looked out, motioning that nothing is wrong.

"What..?" Ima looked shocked, but her eyes gave away her guilt. She looked dumbfounded, but Denise and Jill could see through it.

"Your contract with me says this is not allowed!" Luann screamed and Ima shook her head.

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about… I-" Ima studdered as Denise stood up, holding up a bank receipt.

"Actually, based on this receipt, to your Pay Pal account, you do know. Nice try. You are in breach of contract and with Luann's confirmation, you are fired." Denise said and Luann looked like she may blow up. Ima blinked a few times and got in Denise's face.

"I am not fired!" Ima yelled in Denise's face. Denise stood her ground and looked, nose to nose, at Ima. Jax and Opie shifted and moved towards them as Luann lost it.

"I'M GUNNA FUCKING KILL YOU! GET OUT! YOU'RE FIRED!" Luann yelled and threw the laptop at Ima. Jill jumped back, eyes wide. Denise looked at Ima.

"Leave walking, or crawling, but you're out of here. Jax, escort her out." Denise said and Jax nodded, motioning Ima out of the office. Ima glared and started to walk out.

"I'm gunna get you for this! I swear! I know where you live!" Ima said and Jax shoved her.

"Shut up. You don't know who you are threatening. Get the fuck out!" Jax called out and Opie looked at Denise and Jill. Denise took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Gee, I pissed off someone else. Scared, aren't I?" Denise said to Opie and Luann picked up her laptop, sighing.

"Sorry, Auntie. You had to know." Denise said and Luann nodded, falling into the chair.

"It's ok. Please, leave me alone." Luann said and motioned for them to leave. Opie opened the door and Denise walked out with Jill. Denise sighed and shook her head.

"You need to stop pissing people off. We got a baby, D." Opie said and Jill watched them. Denise let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Please. Ima won't do anything, but keep hookin' and will probably end up being a sleaze for Caruso." Denise said and Opie shook her head. Jill smirked and Denise looked at her, starting to laugh.

"You were right. This is nuts! I love it!" Jill said and Denise shook her head, laughing. Opie growled slightly and Denise laughed harder.

"She wants a hook up with Happy." Denise's statement stopped Opie's growling and his eyes went wide.

"On purpose?" Opie asked and Jill nodded.

"Wouldn't Juice be better for her? Happy is too crazy." Denise said, her laughing dying down.

"Juice is too stupid for her." Opie stated and Denise thought about it, then shrugged.

"He is a computer genius." Denise stated and Jill raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever… See what happens." Opie said and wrapped his arm around Denise's shoulders.

"Ok baby. I gotta get back to the office. See you tonight?" Denise asked.

"Yeah. Bring Jill. Having a get together at the club. Kinda like a Christmas party. Cook out, things like that." Opie said and Denise nodded.

"Alright. See you then baby. Love you." Denise said and kissed him softly. Opie smiled to her and kissed her back, then nodded to Jill. Jill nodded back.

"This outta be fun. You in?" Denise asked and Jill nodded.

"Sure." Jill said and they walked out and headed to the car.

* * *

"I'm gunna go home and get changed. Can you pick me up at my place and bring me to the party?" Jill stood up from her desk and put her blazer on. Denise was typing on her computer and, not looking up, nodded to her. Her eyes looked around the screen as she continued to type.

"Hey.. It's almost nine… Pick me up at 9:30? Oh and I'm a lesbian and have a huge crush on you." Jill said and leaned over the desk at Denise. Denise nodded and then paused, looking up at her, eyebrow raised.

"Thank god you were paying attention. Shut that damn thing off and let's go." Jill smirked and stood up, heading out of the office door.

"I'll meet you at your place. I just need to finish this e-mail to Rosen." Denise said and smiled to her. Jill nodded and walked out; the distant sound of the elevator dinging was heard. Denise went back to typing and ran her hand through her finger. Feeling someone looking at her, she looked up at saw a tall, dark skinned brick shit house staring down at her. She raised an eyebrow and looked at the person, leaning back in her chair. She recognized the man and cleared her throat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Caruso sends you to scare me?" Denise asked and the man moved into her office. He closed the door and Denise reached for the phone, hitting the button for security. The man grabbed her hand and spun her, lifting her up and slamming down onto the desk. She let out a scream and the man's hand covered her mouth.

"Close down Cara Cara, or Luann and you will get it. Your son is adorable, playing with his little nanny. I would hate to see something happen to him as well. Understand me?" The low voice growled as his black eyes glared down at her, pinning her to the desk. She winced as she felt her keyboard stab into her shoulder.

"Fuck you… I'm not scared of Caruso, or you. You can intimidate me, but you can't intimidate the Sons, who own Cara Cara." Denise growled back and the man lifted her by her shirt, slamming her into the wall. Denise let out a grunt and gasped in pain as she saw stars for a moment.

"You have a week… If you don't get Cara Cara to close down... This is only the beginning.." The man slammed her into the floor and Denise screamed as she felt his large fist hit her in the face. His hand closed around her throat, as the elevator dinged and opened. The man let go of Denise and disappeared into the shadows as security walked up. She quickly shifted and grabbed her coat.

"Mrs. Winston, are you alright?" The guard asked and Denise nodded.

"I thought I saw something.. Sorry to have bothered you." She kept her back to them, her briefcase hiding the mess on her desk as she looked like she was just packing.

"It's ok. Better to be safe than sorry. Have a good night." The guard said and headed for the elevator. Denise looked over her shoulder as her eyes teared up and she felt her left cheek swelling. She could feel his hands on her throat, her pulse racing as the warm areas, where his fingers were, turned red, blood racing to that area. She took her briefcase and went to the elevator, looking around. She took the 45 out of her purse and put it in the pocket of her coat, keeping her left hand on the handle. She got into the elevator and as it closed she fell against the wall, crying.

* * *

"What the fuck happened!?" Jill asked as she got in the car and saw the marks on Denise's throat. Denise looked at her and shook her head.

"We need to stop by my house. I need to cover this up.." Denise said and Jill raised an eyebrow, shaking her head.

"Your cheek is twice its normal size and has a huge cut… You are not going to be able to just hide that.." Jill said plainly and Denise growled.

"When Opie sees this… We have to hide it." Denise said as she backed up and headed to her own place.

"Hide a gigantic lump? Are you insane!?" Jill said, more than asked, as Denise pulled into her driveway, running towards the house. Jill ran after her.

"He threatened Thomas… He said if Cara Cara wasn't closed for good, Luann and I would get it and it would be upsetting to see something happen to Thomas and Neeta. We have to hide this! Opie, Jax, Dad.. None of them can know! If they do.. it's war. You wanted to know what this life was like… This is it. It is secrets. Secret wars, secret threats, secret lives. You don't want to know what will happen if the Sons find out. I'm already telling you too much…" Denise said as she slathered in virtual pancake make-up to hide her face and throat. Jill watched, not really affected, assuming she was being overdramatic. Little did Jill know the truth of the life of the Sons, or the people involved in this lifestyle.

An hour or so later, the party was in full swing. Half naked Cara Cara women were dancing and making out with some of the Sons. There was a small fire in a pit in the middle of the sitting area, the Sons were all spread out with their families as the music played loudly. Cars and bikes lined up the parking area of the garage as Clay danced with Gemma until the song ended.

"Wow… Since Denise came back, you have been a different man. Why?" Gemma looked up at him and eyed him, looking from his chest up to his eyes. Clay spun her and pulled her back close to him as he smiled.

"I have my whole family together, again. We have a grandchild, Jax and Denise's lives are settling, and there hasn't been a major incident with the Sons about a month. I say that is a good thing! It's the holidays, babe, enjoy it!" Clay smiled and kissed her. Gemma kissed him back and looked over, seeing Opie talking to Jax and she looked at her watch.

"It's almost 11.. Denise isn't here yet. What do you think is taking her? Rumor has it she is bringing a potential date for Happy." Gemma said and Clay shrugged, shaking his head as he spun her again.

"She is a lawyer… She works really late and gets paid a shit load of money to do it. I'm sure she will be here soon." He heard the sound of a car as the gate opened and Denise pulled up in her Mercedes. She parked the car, backing it in next to the last bike, and cut the engine. She got out of the car as Opie and Jax walked over with Tara.

"You finally made it!" Opie said and grabbed her, and Denise tensed. She hugged him back and winced slightly. Her long hair was feathered out so the left side of her face was covered. Opie looked down at her and his brow furrowed as his jaw clenched.

"What's wrong?" Opie asked and Jax looked at Denise, who shook her head.

"Nothing, just a little tired. Long day at the office, you know with the stress of this Cara Cara thing." Denise said and Jill moved next to her and smiled to everyone. Tara nodded and Denise kissed Opie, grabbing Jill's hand and pulling her towards the small group of Sons. She stopped a few feet away and motioned as Jill looked over. Her eyes got wide and she shook her head fast.

"NO! That one!" Jill cried out and pointed at Juice. Denise's eyes went wide and she threw her head back, laughing. She tossed her head back forward and almost lost it. She nodded and walked Jill over.

"Jill, this is Tig, Sargent at Arms; Bobby, who you met at Cara Cara; This is Chibs and his winning smile; Happy, whose name is an oxymoron; Piney, my favorite father-in-law, Half-Sac, known because he only has one nut; and Juice, AKA Juan. Guys, this is Jill Adametz, she works with me. She is one hell of a lawyer. Talk to her, Tig, get her a beer or something." She called out orders and Chibs smiled, grabbing Denise, swinging her. Her eyes got wide as she felt the pain his arms gripping her where she slammed into the wall. She smiled, to cover the pain and Clay walked up.

"My baby. I see you brought Jill. How are you?" Clay asked Jill, who was passed a beer by Tig. She smiled to him and nodded.

"Good." Jill was intimidated by Clay, thought Denise seemed completely relaxed. Jill looked around and realized how scary these guys might be. She looked at each of them and then stopped at Juice, who smiled his winning smile. She smiled back and thought he looked innocent enough.

"You look really tired.. Why are you wearing your hair like that? You haven't looked like this since your junior year of high school." Clay said and moved her hair back. Jill watched as Denise cowered and hissed in pain. Clay watched her and pulled her close, gripping her arms tightly.

"Denise.. What the hell is going on? Tig, move her hair." Clay said and Tig moved to her as Opie and Jax walked up. Jax shook his head as Opie motioned Clay to let her go.

"Clay, come on. She wanted a change. Let her go." Opie said as Denise looked between them. Jax reached over and moved her hair out of her face and his eyes went wide. Clay and Opie looked at her and saw the large welt and broken skin on her face. Jill swallowed hard as Juice moved in front of her.

"What the fuck! Denise!" Opie said as Clay let Opie take her and Denise shook her head fast. The music stopped and everyone turned to look. They started to gather around and Denise looked around fast. She tried to get out of Opie's grip, but he wasn't letting go.

"Stop..Please.. It's nothing." Denise said and Jill shoved around them and got to Denise's side as Tara came over to look at her face. Clay narrowed his eyes and looked at Jill. Jill's eyes got wide and she swallowed again, backing slightly.

"Jill, do you know what happened to her face?" Clay growled the words and everyone looked at her. Jill looked at Denise, whose eyes pleaded with her. Jill looked at each of them and bit her lip. Tara watched out of the corner of her eye as she worked on Denise's face. Jill started to shiver.

"Leave her alone, Clay." A voice came out of the group as Luann walked up to Denise and faced Clay. Clay glared down at her as Opie backed up slightly.

"Stay out of this, Luann." Clay growled and Gemma stepped next to him, the Sons and their wives creating a small checkerboard pattern that was like a force field around the small group.

"No, Clay. I have seen this before." Luann turned to Denise, who looked at her Aunt, swallowing slightly.

"It was Caruso, wasn't it? His goon attacked you? He did it with my girls. Broke Lila's nose, bruised up Ima. You can tell us." Luann spoke softly and Denise looked down. She nodded slightly and Opie got stiff. Clay growled and Gemma grabbed his arm.

"It was the biggest one. The one I served this afternoon. He said to have Cara Cara close in a week, or something bad will happen to Luann and I." She sniffled and smudged the make up on her throat. Opie and Clay stared as their eyes got wide and they became angrier.

"He also… He threatened Thomas… Said he watched him with Neeta. Please don't do anything to him!" Denise grabbed for Opie and Clay watched her. Opie looked down at her and grabbed her arms, pulling her close to him.

"Why didn't you say anything to us when it happened? Why try to hide it?" Opie asked and Denise looked up at him and sniffled as her eyes watered.

"I know you and Daddy… You will run to get revenge, which I don't want. We have to get him back.. The smart way.. Please." Denise said and Clay looked at Jax and Opie. He nodded.

"We go to chapel first thing in the morning. We will discuss it then." Clay said and everyone nodded. Denise, still gripped by Opie, looked up at him. He shifted his arms and held her to him as the music started up again.

"Don't hide things like this from me. I know my first instinct is to get revenge, but you know I will do anything you ask. You had me scared. You know that no one should be hurting you. You are like club royalty." Opie said and held her gently in his arms. Denise nuzzled her nose against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Club royalty?" Jill asked, to no one in general. Juice nodded and looked at her, standing very close.

"Yeah. Her father is president, or King. Gemma is Queen because she is his wife. Denise is his daughter, making her the Princess, Jax is his step-son, and his father was King before he died, so that makes him the Prince. See?" Juice said, looking at Jill as he explained it. Jill nodded and smiled to him.

"So what does that make you?" Jill asked and Juice smiled again, his eyes squinting with his toothy grin.

"Well.. In chess, I have no idea.. but Half-Sac is Court Jester, so just another Knight.. in leather armor." Juice said and Jill smiled, laughing.

"Nice…" Jill said as Denise watched her, smirking. She looked up at Opie, who shook his head.

"Who woulda thought the smart lawyer would hook up with the dumb ass.." Opie said softly and kissed Denise, gently holding her and caressing her bruised cheek. A few moments of bliss were crushed by the phone ringing.

"Opie! It's Hale! Your house is on fire!" Bobby yelled out and Denise looked over, eyes wide.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone pulled up to the street that Denise and Opie lived in. Denise jumped off Opie's bike and ran towards the house, the Sons and Jill following closely. Hale grabbed her as she ran past the fire trucks and spun her, holding her to him. Opie and Jax made it first as the rest of the Charming PD stepped to stop them.

"Let me go! Where is Harry!" Denise screamed as she struggled to get out of Hale's grip. Hale looked towards the building and then to Opie and Jax, swallowing. Denise looked up at him and then towards Opie and shook her head. Opie straightened and looked at Hale as the rest of the Sons caught up.

"David… Where are they?" Jax asked and Hale shook his head. Denise kicked Hale in the groin and Hale let out a gasp, letting her go to grab his junk. Denise ran towards the house, as Opie and Jax ran after her.

"HARRY!" Denise screamed and ran up the stairs towards the house. The fire department saw and heard her, and one of them grabbed her.

"You can't go in there!" The firefighter said to her and Denise struggled away from him.

"My baby is in there!" She yelled and fought against him. Opie and Jax caught up and Opie grabbed Denise, throwing her over his shoulder. Jax looked at the building and the firefighter looked confused.

"There is no one in the building. We cleared it." The firefighter said and Jax looked towards the building and then towards Denise who was punching and kicking Opie, who was taking it, barely affected even though she was hurting him.

"There was a woman, Neeta, and a baby, Harry." Jax said and the firefighter shook his head.

"No one was here when we arrived and there are no bodies in the house." The firefighter said and walked away. Jax jogged towards where Opie had taken Denise as the Sons gathered around them. Jax shook his head at the group as Opie held Denise in a death grip as she screamed and cried. Hale walked over, limping.

"There was no one home when we arrived. I confirmed it at arrival and by the fire department. If Harry and his nanny were here, they aren't now." Hale stated and Denise looked up at him as her phone rang. She pulled it out and Jax took it.

"Hello." Jax answered and he listened, then his eyes narrowed.

"You are either really stupid, or fucking crazy! Where is my nephew?" Jax said into the phone his voice getting louder with each word. Opie looked over and Jax started to shake as Hale took the phone, listening in. He heard a woman's voice and looked at them, shaking his head.

"I'm gunna get you… bitch." Jax said and closed the phone. He looked at the Sons and Denise looked up at him.

"I think it was Ima. She said she wanted $100,000 by the end of the night and it to be delivered by Denise, alone. She states she has Harry." Jax said and Denise started to shake uncontrollably. Opie held her tightly, shaking with her as his own anger took over.

"That bitch is dead. How dare she do this." Clay said and Gemma nodded, reaching for Denise, who was no longer crying. She was pressed into Opie, who was using her to calm himself as his muscles constricted with anger.

"Where and when." Denise said, muffled slightly by Opie's cut. Jax and the Sons looked at her as she pried herself from Opie, who still held her, by the arm. Jax looked at her and shook his head.

"No! No way! Clay, talk sense into her! She can't do this!" Jax said and looked from Denise to Clay. Clay shook his head. Everyone looked at him, waiting for his opinion.

"No, she won't. We all do it together. By taking Harry, she took a Son. By screwing with a Son, she screwed with all the Sons. We get Harry back, together." Clay said and the Sons all nodded. Jax looked at Denise, whose lips were pressed in anger. He looked up at Opie, who had remained quiet. Opie's grip on Denise was still tight and they were both still shaking. Opie looked like he could kill as he stared into open space, nodding slowly. Denise looked up at him and took a deep breath. She pulled on his beard, forcing his head down.

"Op… Look at me. You are leaving bruises on my arm. We will find Harry, and I will kill that bitch myself. We will get him back. No matter what or who it takes." She looked around at the Sons, who nodded in agreement, or put their fist up. Her eyes fell on Jill who was just watching the scene. She swallowed and Jill looked terrified, but also confused at the same time.

"Jill, this is club business. There are two ways out of this… You walk away right now and tell no one what you heard… Or you are in, and by in, I mean you put Sons before everything. You cannot tell Rosen, or anyone else. I trust you because we went to Law school together, and we work together. You in, or out?" Denise said and the Sons looked at Jill. Juice was standing next to her; the rest of them glared, visually upset. Jill looked at Denise and everyone else and took in a deep breath.

"I'm in. Whatever it takes to get Harry back." Jill said and Juice smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, shaking her slightly. Clay growled and looked at Denise.

"She is not one of us." Clay said and Denise looked up at her father.

"Neither was Tara. What makes someone 'one of us'?" Denise asked and looked to Jax and Tara, then back to her father.

"Old ladies don't get involved." Clay said and growled more. Denise crossed her arms.

"So then why is Gemma always involved in club business? Tara and I know everything there is to know, and we are old ladies." Denise challenged. Clay's eyes narrowed and he looked at Jill, who Juice was now partially blocking.

"Your choice, Denise. If anything happens to us, because of her…" Clay said and Denise looked at him, stepping in front of him.

"It's already happening and it started before Jill got involved! Harry is missing, Cara Cara is practically at war with Caruso, Ima and some of her porn bitches are going to war, we took down Stahl and look how that turned out!" Denise cried out and Clay looked down at her. He looked angry, but softened as he looked at her. He nodded.

"Alright.. But any decisions go by church. Do not do what you did with Stahl. Everyone back to the clubhouse! We will set up a plan." Clay said and Denise nodded. She looked at Hale and walked to him. Hale looked down at her and his eyes showed pity.

"I can't help you if you go their route. You know that." Hale said to Denise, who nodded, looking over his uniform.

"I know. I don't need that kind of help. Sorry for kicking you in the balls…" She said softly, patting his arm. Hale nodded and looked down at her with the same admiration he always had for her. He moved towards her and he hugged her.

"I need you to do one thing for me. No major help, just part of your job." She said softly and hugged him back. Hale didn't look at the Sons, knowing they were watching. He hoped they understood Denise and David's history and friendship. It was no secret David has never really gotten over Denise as they went their separate ways, but even knowing she married someone else, he would be there for her.

"Trace the call?" Hale asked and Denise nodded. He looked at her phone as she held it in her hand.

"I also need Jacob to front me $100,000 from the bank. I don't have that kind of money in my pocket and I am sure Ima won't take a check." Denise said and David looked at her and swallowed hard. He nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll set up a tap on your line and when she picks up, we will trace it. Let me know when you are going to call before you do, so I can be ready." Hale said and Denise nodded.

"Thanks David. You have been a great friend for a long time. I really appreciate everything you have done." Denise said and leaned up, kissing his cheek. Hale blushed slightly and nodded.

"No problem." Hale said and Denise smiled to him, walking away. Hale watched her as she went back to the Sons. They all were watching as she walked back and looked at her. Opie glared slightly and Jax watched Hale.

"You didn't…" Jax said as his eyes moved to David, then back to Denise. Denise nodded.

"I did. He is going to get the $100,000 from Jacob, and set up a line to trace where Ima is." Denise said and watched as Opie got onto his bike. She got on with him as everyone prepared to leave.

"You know by involving him, it limits our ability to handle Ima our own way." Clay said and Denise nodded, strapping the helmet on.

"I know. After Lila and Stahl… I can't afford to add to the body count. Hale is going to investigate either way since it is arson. If he is busy with his brother trying to get the money I need, we can do our own investigation. We have a few short hours to get this done." Denise said as Opie started the bike and took off.

"Neither of them is of sound mind. We gotta watch them both. We know they are both prone to flying off the handle and losing it." Clay said and everyone nodded, turning their bikes on, heading back to the clubhouse.

* * *

At the clubhouse, families that were at the party were gathered inside the clubhouse. Clay walked in, with Jax to his right. The rest of the Sons, Gemma, Tara, and Denise were storming in after them. The Sons went into the Chapel and Gemma stopped with Tara, moving to the bar. Piney looked at them, having never left the bar. Opie moved to Piney and whispered to him and Piney looked at him, shaking his head, his face showing how pissed off he was. Opie then walked into the chapel and the doors closed. Everyone sat in their respective seats as Jill went to walk in and Gemma grabbed her arm, shaking her head.

"Men only, hunny. Occasionally the President's wife is allowed in, but that is very rare." Gemma said and Tara sat up on the bar top as Piney leaned towards her. Jill looked shocked and pointed.

"Umm..Denise just went in. I want to help her too." Jill stated and Gemma shook her head as Tara smirked slightly. Piney slammed his glass on the counter, sending what little whiskey was in the glass to spray out onto the counter.

"Denise went in because it is her child and she is also the President's daughter, VP's sister, member's wife, and a lawyer. Haven't you ever seen the Godfather? Denise is more deep in this club than most of the members." Piney stated and Jill shook her head, sitting down with a huff.

"Ima wants Denise, alone, with $100,000 cash in hand for Harry. Still no status on Neeta. Hale is working with his brother to get the money, as a loan, and Hale said that he will trace the call. We all know Denise can't go alone, so what do we want to do?" Jax laid it out for all of them. The Sons looked at each other and Denise stood next to Opie, who was banging his hand on the table.

"We know she can't go alone. Ima may kill them both. I say we stake out and attack." Tig stated and looked around. Jax shook his head and leaned forward looking at each Son and Denise.

"I say once we know where she is, we all go. Denise can use the money and bargain as a distraction. We go in, take Harry out of wherever she is and take out whoever is helping her. We can check the area out ahead of time with Chucky." Jax said and Clay looked at him and nodded.

"Alright. Get Chucky in here. Denise, call Hale and see if the money is ready and find out where she is. Tell her no public places because of cop involvement." Clay said and Denise nodded, taking her phone out of her pocket and moving to the corner of the room.

"What if it goes bad?" Opie finally spoke up. His voice was low and hoarse. He was looking at the table, not talking to anyone particular.

"Denise knows how to defend herself. We will get Thomas before anything happens. Op, I think you should sit this one out." Jax said, nodding to Opie. Opie looked up quickly and glared at him, shaking his head.

"No way in hell. That is my wife and my son. I am going." His tone said there was no discussion about what Jax recommended and Clay nodded.

"He should be there. Harry may yell or cry if someone grabs him, but he may not with his father." Clay said and watched as Denise walked over.

"Jacob said he would give the money, but I have to give it back. Stupid ass, like I wouldn't. Hale is going to meet me and I am going to trade my car for the money. Hale knows not to follow or get involved." Denise said simply, her voice soft and just above a whisper. Opie stood up and looked at her, pulling her to him. She fell against him, her arms wrapping around him as she cried on his chest. Clay banged the gavel as Chucky walked in.

* * *

Tig, Chibs, Opie, Clay, Jax, Juice, and Denise stood on an abandoned road. They all huddled as they discussed strategy and the plan. The house that Ima stated she was in was at the end of this road and, based on what Chucky told them, was completely isolated. Clay motioned to Jax and Chibs, nodding to them and motioning around the trees. He motioned to Opie, himself, and Tig to go another way and nodded to Juice to go with Denise.

"Ima knows that there is no way we would let her go alone, and she knows Juice well, so it won't raise any flags. So we all know what we are going to do. Chucky said there was no one else around and only one car, so we can assume Ima is alone. My only rule on this is… No mercy." Clay stated and looked right at Denise, who nodded. She followed Juice to his bike and climbed on behind him as he started it up.

"Once you get Harry, get the hell out. Tara and Jill are down the road. Once we get Thomas, go to them, they will take Thomas home and Tara will check him out." Clay said as Denise and Juice disappeared up the dirt road. Jax nodded and he and Chibs disappeared into the trees. Clay motioned and Tig and Opie went through another patch of trees.

"You ok? Don't lose it in there. Even though it is wicked hot when you do." Juice said and Denise shook her head, the vaguest hint of a smirk showing. She took a deep breath, the bag of money and walked with Juice to the door. She knocked and heard a baby crying as Ima opened the door. She held a gun and pointed it at Denise, her eyes darting to Juice and then back to Denise.

"I said be alone!" Ima cried out and pointed the gun at Denise. Denise looked at her, and the gun, swallowing hard.

"I had to trade my car for the money. I had no choice but to get a ride." Denise said, her voice cracking. Ima grabbed Denise, waving the gun around.

"Stay here!" She said to Juice as the door slammed. Juice blinked and moved towards his bike, then ducked into the darkness to meet with Jax and Chibs.

"So… You got my money and all it took was your precious Mercedes." Ima said as Denise looked around, for Harry. The bag was yanked from her and she stumbled as Ima tossed the bag to the floor, opening it. The money was loose, just piled up haphazardly in the bag. She growled as she started to count it.

"Where is my son?" Denise asked and Ima ignored her. Denise looked around more, seeing a hallway with doors and a kitchen with a back door. She saw Jax appear in the kitchen window and she motioned with her eyes and pivoted her head and Jax disappeared.

"Walk.." Ima said and Denise watched her wave the gun around towards the hallway. She looked down the hall and saw Opie in the hall, holding Harry, who was gumming on Opie's glove. Denise shook her head and looked at Ima.

"No.. I want my son brought to me.." Denise said and looked at Ima. Ima waved the gun in her face and growled.

"You are in no position to negotiate. You want to see your son alive again, you need to walk!" Ima cried out and Denise sighed, walking down the hall after seeing Opie disappear into another room. Denise walked down the hall and Ima shoved her into the room Harry was in. Ima looked around, her eyes wide.

"Where did he go!?" Ima squealed and Denise was grabbed and pulled out of the room. Chibs covered her mouth and she nodded as he motioned down the hall. She ran down the hall and out the back door as she slammed into her father. Clay grabbed her and they heard a gunshot. Denise looked up at Clay and he nodded, motioning as Opie moved to her, passing her Harry. She smiled to him and Jax walked over.

"Opie, you know what to do." Clay said and Opie walked away with a backpack. Denise watched and after a few moments Opie walked back out. He held a small device and as they all walked away, Opie pressed a button and the building exploded. Denise looked back and swallowed, then looked at Harry, who was crying.

"Let's go baby.." Opie said and walked away, arm around Denise, everyone following. He looked down at Harry, whose face was purple with crying and wailing. They all walked to their bikes, but Opie and Denise walked to Tara's car. Denise got in the car as Tara sat in back, looking over Harry then buckling him in the car seat.

"We'll meet you back at Jax's house. I'll give him a thorough check up there." Tara said and Denise kissed Opie, and he ran his gloved hand over her face. Their eyes met and Opie almost melted, his eyes tearing up for a second. Denise nodded and Opie stood up, his hard demeanor coming back as he walked back to his bike.

"Anything on Neeta?" Jax asked Tara, who nodded.

"Hale found her unconscious down the street from their house. She must have been taking Harry for a walk when Ima beat her and took the baby carriage. She is at St. Thomas with a concussion." Tara said and Jax nodded looking back at Tara, Harry, and Denise. Denise looked over at him and Jax smiled softly, then leaned in, kissing Tara, then stroked Harry' head. Harry was no longer crying and as Jax touched him he let out a coo and pulled Jax's glove off, putting it in his mouth.

"Eww.. Keep it." Jax said and Denise took the glove away, shaking her head as she replaced the glove with her newly sanitized finger. Harry gummed and drooled on it as Jax walked away and Jill drove away.

"Wow… Was it luck you got out of that building before it blew up, or something else?" Jill asked as she drove and Denise let out a giggle.

"Jill, all things happen for a reason. Escpecially when you screw with the Sons." Denise said as she tickled Harry's cheek with her finger.

* * *

Jax and Opie walked into Jax's house as Gemma walked around the kitchen cleaning as water boiled. Jax walked to his mother as Opie looked in the pot, raising an eyebrow. He saw Spaghetti in a sauce that was boiling and splotching the counter.

"Mom.. The sauce is plopping." Jax said and stirred the pasta as Opie grabbed a beer. Gemma looked at the two of them with a solemn look.

"Hale is here. He is in the bedroom with Denise and Harry." Gemma said simply and Tara walked into the kitchen, Jill following, as shelooked at the group of them.

"Opie, you might wanna go see Denise. She is really upset." Tara said and Opie nodded, headed into the spare bedroom. The front door opened and Clay walked in with Piney and Chibs. Opie saw Hale walk out from the bedroom and narrowed his eyes slightly. Hale looked at all of them as the faint sound of Denise's sobbing was heard.

"What the hell is going on, Hale?" Clay asked, moving towards him. Jax and Chibs stood up moving behind him as Piney looked at Hale from near Gemma's side.

"Ima did not set Denise's house on fire. The arson investigator found a detonator in the basement, attached to the hot water heater. It was timed so when the hot water heater kicked in, for a bath or laundry, the house would explode. Ima kidnapping Harry may have saved his life." Hale said and Jax's eyes blinked, Clay looked down the hall and shook his head.

"Do you know who did it?" Clay asked and Hale shook his head.

"It is a common detonator. A demolition expert who knows explosives would be great to talk to about this." Hale looked down towards where Denise and Opie were and Chibs motioned for the door.

"Thanks, David. If you get any more information, let me know?" Jax asked as Hale headed for the door, nodding.

"I will. Watch them, whoever you or she keeps pissing off, they don't seem like they will stop." Hale said and walked out. Clay looked at Jax, who looked back at Clay.

"Ima was too stupid to set a bomb that clever. Who would want to kill Denise that badly?" Chibs asked and Jax shrugged.

"She is a lawyer, take a number." Jax said and Clay looked at the floor, his foot tapping.

"Mayans?" Clay asked and Jax shook his head.

"Alvaraz wouldn't use a bomb, he would just start shooting. He also wouldn't go after family, he would come straight for us." Jax said and then looked at Clay. Clay looked back.

"Caruso!" They both said at the same time, as Clay snapped his fingers.

"He had Denise beat up and did threaten her. Blow up her home and her son, that sends a message." Clay said and punched the wall as his face got red with anger.

"We have to get him back. I think he needs to learn who he is pissing off and who not to fuck with." Jax said and tightened his jaw in anger.

TBC….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Denise sat at her desk and covered a yawn. It was dark and the only lights were Rosen's office and Denise and Jill's shared office. Jill was typing out on her computer as she heard her phone go off. Denise looked up, smirking, knowing by the ringtone that it was Juice. She shook her head and went back to her research. She had Caruso's name in a search and was going through past court, legal, and probate cases and judgments against or in favor of Caruso. Denise heard Jill talking and heard her hang up, raising an eyebrow.

"Juice coming to get you?" Denise asked and Jill smiled, nodding.

"Yes. He is coming with Opie. Juice said it was too late and apparently Opie said you cannot be left alone, so they coming for both of us." Jill said, shrugging as she ran a spell check on her project.

"You know, you could have just told me you wanted to go home, I could have brought you home without them coming all the way here." Denise said sliding her boots on as the LA County courthouse files loaded.

"It's fine. The more time I spend with Juice, the less I wanna be away from him. He is so sweet and normal, considering." Jill said and Denise let out a laugh, nodding.

"I know. This life sucks you in." Denise said as Security walked in. They had someone behind them, someone Denise knew from way back. She looked at the man, with his lightly tanned skin and eyes the color of the Caribbean Sea. His short, spiked dark brown hair was gelled and his leather cut was obvious, but folded over his shoulder, hiding the club affiliation. He stood behind the guard and looked at Denise, whose mouth had dropped. She stared in shock and looked at Security.

"Mrs. Winston? This man says he knows you. He also said he has to talk to you." The guard said and Denise nodded, blinking a few times, motioning him forward.

"It's fine, Swartz. Thanks. You can leave us." Denise said and the guards looked at the man, and then walked away. Denise looked at the guards and then when they were out of earshot, she motioned to her office. Jill watched in curiosity as Denise closed her office door and looked at the man, leaning against her desk. The man looked at Jill, then back to Denise.

"Long time, no see, Denise. " The man said softly. His voice was deep, but smooth like melted butter on bread. His Mexican accent was present, making his voice sultrier. Denise crossed her arms over her chest and nodded.

"It had, Esai. Why are you here? We haven't seen each other since high school." Denise looked at Jill, then back to the man. She motioned her hand and shook her head as if she wasn't sure she wanted to be involved in whatever Esai came for.

"Jill, Esai Alvarez. Son of the President of the Mayan Motorcycle Club. Esai, Jill Adametz, my partner and co-worker. She is safe, she is in a relationship with one of the Sons." Denise did the introduction and Jill's brow furrowed. She looked at Denise, then back to Esai.

"Mayans, as in the rival club?" Jill said and Denise nodded. She let out a sigh and hung her head for a moment, before looking back up.

"Esai and I used to street race in high school for money. Sometimes against each other, sometimes with each other. It was a sticky situation with the fact our fathers hate each other, but it brought in good money." Denise said and Esai nodded, looking over Denise's body.

"Is there anything else I should know about your pre-law school life?" Jill asked and Denise smirked, shrugging as she crossed her ankles, half sitting on her desk, half leaning.

"So, Esai, whatever you want must be very important, or you would not be here." Denise's leg started to shake, making her upper body shift. Esai watched as her chest shifted with her legs rocking. He nodded, his eyes meeting hers.

"The Mayans know about the Sons/Caruso war. Caruso knows about the Sons/Mayans war. I came to warn you that Caruso has hired the Mayans for protection against the Sons. My father has accepted the payment agreement. The agreement is that when the Sons are taken down, Caruso gets Caracara and the Mayans get Charming." Esai explained and Denise listened, nodding a few times. Her head moved back and forth as he spoke, as if analyzing him. When he was done, she shifted her legs, crossing them the other way.

"You are a Mayan. I am married to and related to a Son. Why are you telling me something that could cause more issues for you, like death? From a club standpoint, you are ratting. Why should I believe you?" Denise asked and met his eyes, her own eyes narrowing.

"Because I know what Caruso did to your house and who he sent to beat you up. I know you and Harry are married now and I know about your son. I have advised against the Caruso agreement because of those reasons, but the money and guns are too good to be denied. That is why I am helping you now. This information did not come from me. I have a plan, though, to save face for my club and to also save you." He leaned towards her and Denise watched him, and listened.

* * *

"You are going through with this idea? Think it will work?" Jill asked as they waited outside for Opie and Juice. Denise shrugged and sighed.

"I hope it does. It is a good plan, and brings us back to our roots of equality. Esai and I were never very close, but when it came to beating the San Fran kids, he and I had our group and we kicked it. This was, of course, over 15 years ago. I still run the track for practice, but I haven't done this in a long time. Will be fun." Denise smirked and heard the bikes pull up and both girls moved to the bikes.

"We need to go to the club. I already called Jax and Daddy, who are calling a meeting. Update on Caruso." Denise said and Opie looked at her oddly, and then nodded as she got on the back, strapping a helmet on.

Pulling up, Juice and Opie backed their bikes up and turned them off. Jill, Juice, Denise, and Opie all walked into the club and the Sons looked over. Clay moved to Denise and hugged her, kissing her head. Jill and Juice moved to the bar and Bobby poured them drinks. Denise looked around and nodded to everyone.

"Word on the street, which you know I have access to, is that Mayans agreed to a deal with Caruso. Seems the war between Caracara and Caruso and Mayans and Sons is going to escalate. The deal is cash and Charming go to the Mayans, Caracara goes to Caruso." Denise said, falling onto a barstool and crossing her legs.

"This means things will get ugly, and we can't afford to keep causing problems for Charming PD. Denise has Hale wrapped around her pinky, but if we keep having issues in town lines, he will start to take serious notice. We can't have that." Jax said and some of the Sons nodded.

"I know where the Mayans will be, and I can get to them, but there is one piece of leverage. Esai Alvaraz." Denise said and Opie and Jax looked at her, a sneering growl was heard from both men.

"Esai?" Opie said and made a fist.

"Yes, Esai. He has been against the agreement with Caruso because he supposedly heard about what happened to our house and my getting beat. I am a weak spot for him because of our street relationship. Here is what I want to do. By want to do, I mean that I am doing it with or without your help." Denise said and Jill nodded as Juice looked at Jill.

"And if we forbid you?" Clay said after Denise laid out the plan that she claimed was her plan, but actually came from Esai. Denise let out a laugh as if what her father said was funny, but then got serious.

"Forbid whatever you want. I won't let Caracara fall to Caruso and I will never let the Mayans take Charming, no matter what." Denise said and Opie shook his head.

"So, noon tomorrow?" Jax said and Denise smiled, nodding.

* * *

At 12 Noon, Denise, Gemma, Tara, and Jill stood next to the 1968 Mustang Shelby GT 500-KR as all of the Sons stood next to their bikes behind the car. Tara's car, Gemma's Cadillac, and Jill's BMW surrounded the Mustang, in a V formation. Jill looked at Denise as they both smoked cigarettes, waiting in the lot of the County Park for the Mayans to arrive. Clay walked over and soon the Sons followed as the sound of bikes was heard. Denise stopped leaning on the car and stood up to her full height. She looked up at Clay who looked down at her.

"Are you sure about this? Mayans cannot be trusted." Clay said as they watched the bikes pull up and a 1999 Honda Civic Si with a chrome muffler come to a stop. Three more cars pulled up and three Mexican women walked over to the Civic.

"That is Leti, Presidente Alvaraz's current wife. The other two are Maria and Francesca. Esai dated Maria in high school and Francesca was her best friend. Maria and I have a mutual hatred for each other. Always have since she thought I wanted to steal her man." Denise explained to on whoever would listen as she watched the Mayans get off their bikes and Esai got out of the Civic. She raised an eyebrow as the elder Alvaraz walked over and came to a stop as if an invisible line had been drawn. Clay and the Sons walked towards them, stopping in the same formation, Son to Mayan. Clay looked around Alvaraz as Esai walked up as did Denise. Both of them passed the Presidents, meeting in the middle.

"Esai… Been a long time. Rumor has it you and the Mayans are backing Caruso as protection." Denise stated more than asked. Esai looked at her and nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Let your daddy talk, Chica." Alvaraz said and Denise looked at them. She looked at her father and back to Alvaraz.

"Padre, let me handle her." Esai said and Alvaraz glared at him. Denise looked at Alvaraz and then back to Esai and continued their conversation.

"You heard what he did. He sent a goon to beat the shit out of me, in my office. He blew up my house and almost killed my child. This is not a man you back up. This is a man you crush." She said and Esai looked down at her, crossing his arms. Her head moved back and forth, watching him.

"He offered a lot of cash and a lot of bonuses. What can you offer that is better than a lot of cash and a ton of free pussy?" Esai asked and Denise took in a deep breath. She looked behind her to the Sons, then back to Esai.

"I see you used your car instead of your bike. So did I. I'll make you a deal. We race… Main roads, back roads, whatever. We race from here, to… say the County border with one passenger if we choose. First one to the county line on Route 5 wins. I win, you stop backing Caruso, and the Sons and Mayans have a sit down to discuss a peace treaty. You win, you keep with Caruso and everything stays the same." Denise laid out the idea and Esai nodded a little, then turned.

"Let me discuss it with the club." Esai walked back to his father and the Mayans as Denise turned and looked at the Sons. She moved to Clay and he looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You are sure you can win?" Clay asked Denise, who nodded.

"Your garage jacked this car so hard, if I don't crash due to the pure torque and power, I will be astonished. But if they agree, I will need Juice, Tig, Chibs, and Happy in the front to keep cops off my ass and block the junctions and intersections. I will need you, Jax, Opie, and Bobby in back to make sure no one screws with me. Piney and Half-Sac will cover the intersection at Crossroad Extension, Tara and Gemma will cover the Route 12 intersection, Jill and Chucky are going to cover the Parkway on and off ramps, and Hale and Unser will monitor, from a distance, the County line. Just in case of cheating." She stated and Clay nodded, then paused.

"Did you say Unser and Hale? I can see Unser, but Hale?" Jax said and Opie watched the Mayans, in a guarded fashion.

"Yes. Hale is aware of what is going on. He came to me about it. He will help me if it means keeping Charming clean. Don't worry about him." Denise said and Clay made a face that said he was seriously unhappy with her. Denise shrugged and looked over as Esai stood in the same spot he was originally in when they spoke. Denise walked to him and looked up at him.

"Deal. We race to the County line, any possible way to get us there faster. I am sending two Mayans to the finish line to make sure no cheating happens. We start the race in 15 minutes." Esai said and Denise nodded, backing up without turning her body.

"Deal. Good luck, you're gunna need it." She said and smirked as she ended up next to the Mustang.

"A lot has changed.." Esai said and went to his car and soon the Mayans were dispersing, or re-arranging their cars and bikes. The three cars left and two Mayans took off as the rest circled the Civic. Denise looked at Clay, then to Tig and Happy.

"Can you two go to the finish line, just to make sure the Mayans don't do anything stupid? Follow them from a distance and keep an eye on them. Esai and I may go back, but I don't trust him." Denise said and Tig and Happy walked away and took off on their bikes. She told Bobby to cover the front and then pulled a case out of her trunk. She held up small ear pieces and everyone looked at her oddly.

"They are bluetooth devices. Each one of you will wear them and call this number. It is connected to the Bluetooth in Jill's car. Once you are all on, like a conference call, you will be able to hear what is going on in my car. She is going to call my cell to get me on the same line as all of you. Piney, Half-Sac, and Chucky all have them as well and are waiting at their points. Jill, get them all on the line now so we can make sure this works. Chucky designed them. Chucky is good, but really out there." Denise explained and Jill nodded, getting into her car. Soon the Bluetooth devices were either blinking or dinging. She smiled and her phone rang.

"Ok, everyone check in." Denise heard each person, with the exception of Tig and Happy. She nodded.

"Nice Chucky. You are pretty useful when you're not giving yourself a pickle tickle." Clay said and Denise smiled, shaking her head.

"Ok, let's get this on. Chibs, Bobby, Juice, go ahead, so you are a mile ahead of me. I will let you know how fast I am going, so you can either move or compensate. "

"Big words, Denny, big words." Chibs said and hugged her. Bobby, Jax, and Clay all hugged her, and Juice nodded, patting her arm. She looked at Opie and smiled to him. Opie moved to her and held onto her, hugging her to him, kissing her head.

"Be careful. I will be right behind you the whole time. I love you." Opie said and she nodded, leaning up, kissing him.

"I will. I love you too." She said and let him go, moving to her car. She got in and watched as the BMW, Cadillac, Tara's car, Chibs, Bobby, and Juice all left, going in different directions. She looked at the clock and hung her phone in the cell holder attached to the air vent and started the car. She heard the engine as it roared and smiled, pulling next to Esai. She looked at him and he looked at her. She saw him mouth the words _Good Luck_ and then his muffler was heard. She nodded to him and when the 15 minute mark came, they nodded to each other and took off.

Denise took a quick lead, but Esai took a quick left and disappeared. She watched and shrugged as she sped up, turning her radio on. She blared the radio to _Free Bird_ by Lynard Skynard. Clay swerved as the sudden sound almost deafened him. Jax and Opie looked at each other and smirked, then watched as Denise sped up and was pulling farther away.

"Almost 100 miles per hour, just passed Piney and Half-Sac." As she said that, the black van and tow truck pulled out, following at a distance. She listened to the music racing down the street. She was making good time when the third intersection came up. She saw the Parkway and saw Chucky and Jill as they slowed traffic by turning their hazards on. She smirked, and then saw Esai ahead of her, pulling off the ramp in a Tokyo Drift. She narrowed her eyes and shifted, speeding up faster.

"Chibs, I am coming up to you, Esai is in front of me. Pull over!" She said and sped up to come to Esai's bumper. She turned and moved into the oncoming lane, her engine roaring as she passed him, cutting him off. Chibs, Bobby, and Juice were on the side of the road as both cars went by. There was traffic here and soon the cars were weaving back and forth between cars. The Sons caught up, after a few moments and they watched as the two cars were next to each other, traffic getting thicker. Suddenly Denise's car turned into the brake down lane, kicking up dust and sand as she sped up, passing cars and leaving Esai behind.

"Careful baby or you will spin out." Opie said and Denise let out a laugh as she turned back onto the street and Esai weaved and ended up next to her again.

"I can see the County line." Denise said and the sound of her car getting louder was heard as she drove even faster. The Sons all watched as the two cars got farther away, then a huge cloud of dust was seen as tires squealing was heard.

"Oh shit!" Jax said and sped up, pulling up to see Denise's car over the county line, and Esai's car as well. Denise's car was facing him and Esai's was facing the right way. Tig and Happy were opening the door, letting Denise out as the Sons and Mayans congregated.

"Denise won." Tig said and after a few minutes the cars pulled up and everyone got out.

"If she won, why is her car facing the wrong way?" Clay asked and Denise walked to Esai, who moved to her. She looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"You still got it. Reverse as a finish? You always were flashy, but that was crazy." Esai said and Denise smiled, nodding.

"I didn't mean to; there was something in the road, a bird or raccoon looking thing. I didn't want to hit it." Denise said and the people around them looked at the two.

"You finished in reverse?" Opie asked and moved to her, looking her over protectively. She nodded and Esai smiled, looking down.

"She did. Ballsy move since we were neck and neck. You win. Call me and we will schedule the meeting." Esai said and handed her his number. Opie glared at him and Denise smiled, handing the number to Jax, who took it.

"I'll have the club's VP call you." Denise said and Esai nodded to her and bowed.

"Pleasure as always, Denise. You never fail to astound or enchant." Esai said and the Mayans looked at the Sons, as they walked away. Denise watched them leave and then looked at the crowd. Opie pulled her up and held her, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"You won! I knew you could!" Opie said and Jill and Tara walked up, looking at her suspiciously. Juice and Jax threw their arms around their women.

"You really finished in reverse? That is impossible." Jill said and Hale appeared, shaking his head.

"No, not the way she did it. She spun out and lost some speed, but then put it in neutral until she was straight, then put the car in reverse. It was quite a site. Glad I taught you that." Hale said and smiled to her, nodding as Unser walked over.

"Good win Denise. Now all of you get out of here before I have to pass out tickets or something." Unser said and Denise smiled to them and moved to her car, then stopped, smiling. The Sons got on their bikes, and the women stood by their cars.

"You alright?" Clay asked. Denise nodded and smiled.

"Yeah.. Just.. Elated." She got in the car and Chibs shook his head.

"Big words again Denny… Stop with the big words!" Chibs said and a few laughed.

**TBC…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sunday morning, Denise was sitting at the kitchen table of Gemma and Clay's home, in her pajamas, at 7:00am, laptop in front of her, working on a project. She had a cup of coffee next to her, and a pile of food in front of her. Next to her, on the floor, was little Harry, drinking from a bottle and moving his feet around. Denise looked down at him and smiled, then went back to typing and eating. She heard a noise and looked behind her to see Clay pouring coffee. He moved next to her and fell into his usual chair, eyeballing her as she typed. He looked down at his grandson and smiled wide, picking him up, feeding him.

"Why are you up this early? It is Sunday and there was a party last night until 2AM." Denise asked and Clay growled at his grandson, who spit the bottle out and squealed in delight. Denise never looked up from the computer as she spoke.

"I could ask you the same thing. You were there until we closed it down." Clay said and Denise moved her eyes, but not her head and looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Umm… I have a eight month old who feels the need to wake up at 6 AM to eat breakfast." Denise said and Clay nodded, smiling fondly at the baby boy.

"I remember a certain child who did the same thing regardless of how late I partied. Luckily Gemma was a good spirit back then. You and Jax were crazy with waking up." Clay said and looked at her as she looked back at him.

"I still can't believe my little girl is a woman, married, with a child of her own. Crazy." Clay said and Denise raised an eyebrow, as she shoveled hash and eggs into her mouth.

"Dad, I'm 32. I have been an adult for a long time." She stated and took a sip of her coffee.

"I know, it is just weird for me. My little girl, my baby is an adult. An adult with far too much power." Clay stated and Denise leaned back in her chair, tilting her head as her face showed how confused she was.

"You helped negotiate a peace treaty with the Mayans. They have been enemies with us for over a decade. You did it in a street race, to boot. Now you are taking on Caruso and with the Mayans help we are winning that battle. One of our rules is no women, but you are defiantly one of the Sons most valued secret weapons. I love you." Clay said and Denise shook her head, looking down at her empty plate. Running her hands through her hair, she smiled at her father.

"I only did the Mayan battle because Caruso would have been too powerful with them as back-up. Caruso is now trying to get the Nords to protect him. I don't know how that will work, but between the drugs and the sex, I think the Nords may take it. That is a fight I don't think I can negotiate. I had leverage with the Mayans, I have never had leverage with the Nords." Denise said and Clay nodded, shifting little Harry so he could be burped.

"You know, you're pretty good when it comes to babies. You should really shed that bad ass attitude you got with everyone else and show it more often. There is a whole side of you only I and Jax have seen." Denise said, watching her father with a smile on her face. She stood up and Clay shook his head.

"No way in hell. Men should fear me. Babies should cuddle against me. God knows you did enough." He said to her as she took her plate and their cups and went into the kitchen. She brought him more coffee and went to making him breakfast. Clay put Harry to sleep and then laid him in his baby seat. He leaned back and watched as Denise made eggs and hash and smiled.

* * *

_Mid 70's _

_Clay stumbled down the stairs and growled as he walked into the kitchen. The smell of something was making him both hungry and nauseous. He heard the sound of a skillet cooking and the smell of bacon, syrup, and coffee hit him. He walked to the kitchen table and fell into a chair, lighting a cigar. He took a big drag and leaned his head back, shifting it to the right and looked into the kitchen. Denise walked out and looked down at him, smiling down at him as she kissed his forehead, putting his coffee in front of him. He looked at Denise and then grabbed her, sitting him on her lap._

"_Your breakfast will burn." Denise said softly as Clay moved his hands over her hips and grabbed her tightly. Denise smiled and let out a cry as she shifted and Clay stood up, her legs wrapped around him. He shoved her dress up past her thighs as his hands moved up her inner thigh. Denise looked up at him and smiled, her hazel eyes almost glowing as her dark lashes and dark hair cascaded over her face. Clay laid her on the kitchen table and pulled her straps down her shoulders as the sound of eggs cooking was heard._

"_Love bug, as fun as this is. Your food will burn." Denise said and Clay growled, nibbling on her neck. He let her go and followed her into the kitchen as she somehow saved the eggs from burning._

"_You look so hot when you cook. The way your skin-" Clay started to say as Denise turned around over her shoulder and looked at him._

"_Daddy, are you listening to me?" Denise said and Clay shook his head._

* * *

Clay shook his head and took a deep breath as the memory of that early Spring day came back to him. He looked over at Denise and shook his head.

"Sorry, I must be more tired than I thought." Clay said and stood up, stretching. He walked into the kitchen and looked at Denise as she continued talking, but he had zoned out.

"You look just like your mother when you cook like that. She loved to cook." Clay said and Denise looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy, it's been over 32 years. You can stop thinking about her. You have Gemma now." Denise said and Clay shook his head.

"There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think of your mother. You look so much like her. You know, you are one to talk. You still have her picture, from our wedding, and you go see her grave." Clay stated back and Denise looked at him and then shrugged.

"How did you meet mom?" Denise looked up at him and leaned back in her chair. Clay looked at her quickly and smirked, leaning next to her and looked into his coffee.

"It was the summer of '72. We had returned from Vietnam and were wandering. The Sons were still fairly new, but we were known to a point. We went to a bar and there were these bar dancers…"

* * *

_Summer 1972 – San Francisco, CA._

_Clay and John Teller walked into the bar and sat down. The music was loud, playing _American Pie_ and women were dancing and shifting on the bar top. The women were bartenders, dancers, and some escorts. Clay looked around, asking for a beer as a tall brunette walked towards him. She jumped on the bar and started to dance as drinks were moved and she grabbed his drink. His eyebrows rose as she danced in front of him and gave him his beer._

"_That'll be a dollar." The woman stated and put her hand out. Clay tilted his head and John shook his head, smirking. Clay gave her a dollar and she smiled, nodding. _

"_Thanks, doll." She said and danced away, delivering drinks to other men. John sat down on the stool and looked at Clay smiling devilishly._

"_You keep staring at her like that and she is gunna think you're stalking her. Just go ask her name." John said and Piney nodded as he walked over in time to hear what John said._

"_Yeah Clay. Maybe she is your one true love and will accept that you are a psychopath with a gun complex." Piney said and Clay shook his head._

"_No way… Look at her. She is amazing and would never want someone like me." Clay said and John laughed._

"_Yeah, with your mug, you should be worried." John and Piney laughed and Clay shook his head as he watched her. The woman danced and moved to the end of the bar and jumped down. She was talking to another man who held her to him._

"_See. Not a chance." Clay walked away, heading to the pool table as John and Piney looked over at the woman. The man had grabbed her and she fought him off, but he yanked her towards the door, as she struggled harder, her cries drowned out by the music._

"_CLAY!" John yelled and Piney went to get him as John tried to get through the crowd. The woman disappeared through the door as Piney and Clay met up with John._

"_He went out the door with her." John said and pointed and Clay forced his way through the crowd, his jaw tightening in anger. The three men broke through the crowd and shoved the door open. They looked around and saw nothing._

"_Where-" The scream cut Clay off and the three men looked over and ran towards the truck a few yards away._

"_Shut up, Bitch." The man made a fist and slammed his across her face. The woman let out a cry that was broken up with blood as it covered her mouth and made her gag._

"_Please…" She sobbed and coughed and the man pinned her down, throwing her dress up. He yanked her down the truck bed and moved her dress further up her legs, tearing her shirt off, her uncovered breasts exposed._

"_Hey!" Clay's voice distracted the man and he looked over in time to get shoved. Piney and John started beating on the man and Clay saw the woman looking up at fear. Her eyes wide and Clay just looked at her._

"_I got this! John, help Clay!" Piney straddled the man and punched him repeatedly. John moved next to Clay, who was just staring at the woman. Her dark hair was a mess, her hazel colored eyes wide and almost black in the darkness. _

"_Please… don't.." She cried softly and John nudged Clay. Clay snapped out of it and pulled his Sons cut off and passed it to her._

"_Do you wanna get out of here?" Clay asked and John raised an eyebrow as Piney stood up kicking the man in the side and chest. The woman looked scared, then nodded slightly._

"_Cover up and come on, then. I can keep you safe." Clay said and put his hand out as the woman stood up. She timidly put her hand in his and he pulled her up, wrapping her small frame in his big leather cut. She looked down at the man who was coughing and looked up at her._

"_You're dead.. You hear me?" The man groaned and Piney kicked him again._

"_Get her out of here. We'll meet you at the club. Go!" Piney said and Clay nodded and looked at the woman, who was shaking and crying, blood drying on her lips and face, eye swollen._

"_Come on." Clay put his hands out and Denise looked at him, nodding. Clay picked her up, seeing her shoes were gone and carried her to his bike._

"_I'm Clay. Clay Morrow." He said and the woman looked at him oddly._

"_Im… D-D-Denise.." She said, shivering in his arms. He nodded to her and gently placed her on the bike._

"_Ever ride a Harley before?" Clay asked her, as she looked down at it in shock._

"_Nuh.. No." Denise said and still looked scared. Clay smiled to her and got on in front of her._

"_Wrap the front closed, put your arms around me, and hold on tight." Clay said and Denise shivered again, moving to close the cut, covering herself up. She put her arms around him, timidly at first, and then gripped onto him tightly. Clay looked back at her._

"_Ready?" He asked and Denise nodded. Clay turned the bike on and kicked the stand, then took off. Denise looked behind her and saw John and Piney running towards their bikes. Her hair whipped around as she remained tense and then rested her head against Clay's back._

* * *

"My mother was a Coyote Ugly girl before there were Coyote Ugly girls and was attacked? That is how you met?" Denise asked and blinked a few times. She looked at Clay, who nodded.

"Yes. I didn't think she would stay, but she stayed with us. She cooked for us, she cleaned for us and as we developed relationships and more friendships she welcomed them and the more we worked on the club, the more she supported it. When we came to Charming, she helped Gemma set up the club. Your mom was, after Mary, the original old lady." Clay said and Denise smirked, hugging her father from behind. Clay looked down at her arms and put his arm over hers, taking a deep breath.

"Thanks for sharing that Daddy. I love you." Denise said. Clay smiled and patted her arms with his hand. Denise shifted and moved away from her father and went to get the baby.

"Leave him, I'll watch over him. Go get some sleep." Clay said and Denise looked at him and smiled, walking out of the kitchen. She walked up the stairs and went to the bedroom which was her teen years bedroom. She looked in and saw Opie still asleep in her bed. She smiled and moved to the bed, thinking about the story her father had told her. She swallowed and kissed Opie's head, thinking of when she first fell in love with Opie and how he had saved her.

* * *

_Opie stood under the bleachers, smoking a joint with Jax. They both coughed as they inhaled and were laughing at something between them. David Hale walked up and Jax looked at him. David put his hand out and Jax passed him the joint and watched as David took a big drag. He coughed and Opie let out a laugh watching as David choked. Opie and Jax were in their usual dark clothes and leather jackets; David was wearing a letterman jacket and his work out gear. His jacket had the Charming High colors and _"JV Football" _on it with his name. All three looking in their mid-teens, though the JV showed they were Freshmen._

"_Practice run late?" Jax asked and David nodded, leaning back against the bleachers. _

"_Yeah. Cheerleader's looked great, though. They are going through some additional practice and hazing to officially give out uniforms." David stated as he took another drag and passed it to Opie, who took a drag._

"_Denise is trying out for Cheerleading. She has been doing it since she was 10, think they are hazing her too?" Opie asked and David nodded._

"_Yes. They are hazing all of the Freshmen cheerleaders. So far out of 10 tryouts 8 have dropped out. Tara and Denise are left and there is only one slot." David said and Jax almost choked as smoke poofed out his mouth._

"_Tara, my Tara? Seriously?!" Jax coughed and gagged for a moment. Opie laughed at him and took the joint, puffing then snuffing the joint out._

"_Yes. Though I think Tara only did it because of Denise." David said and sighed, putting his hands in his pockets._

"_Then Denise will get it. Sounds fine to me." Opie said and Denise and Jax looked at him._

"_You ever gunna ask her out, or gunna gawk from a distance?" Jax asked and David's eyebrows raised._

"_I'll ask her, just back off. Look at her, she is way out of my league." Opie said and David snorted, shaking his head as he kicked his foot slightly._

"_If you don't, I will. She is amazing, perfect, beautiful." David said and Jax made a face._

"_Dude.. She is like my sister. She is at my house more than my father. Stop…" Jax said and shifted position as Tara walked over, wearing a cheerleading outfit._

"_Hey, how did it go?" David asked and Tara shrugged._

"_This costume is itchy and stupid looking. Half my ass is showing. Baby, take me home so I can get rid of this thing and burn it?" Tara asked, moving to Jax, kissing him as his hand moved under the skirt and grabbed her ass. Tara let out a cry._

"_Sure thing, baby. I'll walk you home as soon as Denise finishes up." Jax said and Opie looked at Tara and shook his head._

"_I'll wait for Denise. Go on ahead." Opie said and Jax looked at him and nodded as his hand went around Tara's shoulders, pulling her to him._

"_Thanks. Later, David." Jax said and walked away. David nodded and heard a horn beep and looked over._

"_Later, Op. Rides here." David nodded to Opie and walked towards his brother's car. Opie watched them, then waited for Denise. He waited and waited, then looked at his watch, starting to walk towards the high school, to search for her._

"_I wouldn't if I were you." Denise said as three men surrounded her in the dark area of the parking lot on the other side of the football field. One of them grabbed her by her ponytail and shoved her to the ground._

"_I don't care who your father is. You got on the squad that means your hazing begins. First part is you get fucked by the quarterback, wide receiver, and defensive tackle on the Varsity squad." The Senior stood over her and the other two moved, pinning her hands to the ground as she struggled._

"_Stop! NO!" Denise cried out and the man grabbed the top of her uniform and tore it, cramming part of it in her mouth, then punching her across the cheek._

"_Shut up!" The boy said and moved against her, pulling her skirt up and her shorts down._

"_Wow… Thong… Nice." The boy said and tore her thong off. She shrugged to get free and kicked him as he leaned up to toss the shorts to one of the other boys. He growled as his abdomen ached and then slammed his fist against her face again, her head snapping to the side as her muffled screams got more quiet._

"_Not smart.." He un-buttoned his pants and the two other smiled, tying her hands up with zip ties, then attaching her to the fence pole. She looked up at them and her eyes started to tear as the man grabbed her hips, forcing her legs apart. She tried to close her legs and struggled, but another fist to the face stopped her as her vision got blurry and she slipped into a semi-conscious state._

"_God.. she's a fighter." He bent her knees and forced her legs wideopen as the other two grabbed her legs, keeping them apart. Once she was secured, they tore her bra off and grabbed her breasts molesting and pulling on her breasts._

"_Get her good, Holt. Make sure she deserves this title Cheerleader." The bigger of the two said. Denise looked up at him and watched as he positioned himself, and sneered down at her. He shifted his erection and used her hips for leverage, forcing himself into her. She spit the gag out and let out a scream, her scream echoing around the area._

"_I said shut up! Gag her again and make sure it stays!" The Holt said and the biggest boy forced Denise's mouth open and crammed the gag into her mouth, as Denise choked on the fabric. He pulled out and then slammed back into her, her bare breasts bouncing against the two boys hands as they pulled and mangled her breasts. He looked down as Denise looked up in pain and anger. Her body jerked against the ground as he rammed himself into her over and over._

"_You got the tightest pussy. But being a daughter of a Son, no way you are a virgin." He moved his hand over her breasts, yanking and pulling on her nipples as he leaned over and bit her left breast, making her scream again, then a gagging noise was heard as the fabric was swallowed slightly._

"_Yeah.. get ready because once I finish, I am gunna cum again in your mouth. You better clean me up good too. Take it.." Holt grunted as the other two watched and laughed. Denise made a few more muffled gagging noises before her eyes started to role back in her head._

"_Oh no… No sleeping on me.. Wake up, bitch!" Holt said before he was hit upside the head with a tree branch. The other two looked over and Opie stood over them. Even only 14, he was a good 6'5" and towered over them._

"_Shit.. Get him!" The other two said and stood up. Opie swung the branch and hit one of the other two in the side and then pulled out a knife. _

"_I would run before I call the Sons and you all get it." Opie said and the two ran, leaving Holt unconscious on the ground. Opie looked down at Denise, who made slightly gurgling noises. Opie kneeled by her head and pulled the gag from her mouth, undid the zip ties, and looked down at her. Denise let out a cough and looked up, starting to hit and kick. Opie grabbed her arms and looked down at her as she took a second and recognized him. After a moment, Opie swallowed hard and pulled his leather jacket off covering Denise's bare breasts as Denise started to cry._

"_Denise. Come on. I'll take you home. Our dads are at the Chapel.." Opie said and Denise just shook and cried, curled in the fetal position. Opie moved his hands and reached for her, as she tried to get up. She just cried and leaned up. Opie watched and gently touched her, scooping her up into his arms and gently carrying her. _

"_Ahh.." She moaned and her body was rigid in his arms. Opie looked down at her as he walked out of the parking lot and towards the Morrow household. _

"_I'm sorry I wasn't there." Opie said and after a few blocks Denise started to become less rigid and her head rested against his chest._

"_Don't.. tell Jax or my dad.. Please." She sobbed against his chest, her usually loud animated voice was soft and shaky, muffled by his shirt._

"_I'll do whatever you want." Opie said and walked up the driveway and managed to turn the knob and walked in with Denise still in his arms. He put her down gently and she looked up at him. He walked out of the foyer towards the door._

"_Don't.. please.. don't leave me…" Denise said and Opie closed the door, shaking his head._

"_Denise.. I will never leave if you don't want me to." Opie said and Denise nodded, walking towards the stairs._

"_I need a shower. I need to wash this stink off." Denise said and Opie walked with her, going up the stairs and stopping in the shower doorway._

"_I'll wait here." Opie said and Denise closed the door and the shower water was heard. He listened as her shower went on for a while and finally stopped. He heard the door and Denise came out in a bathrobe, holding the mangled uniform._

"_Burn this." She said and Opie took it and nodded. He went downstairs and started a fire in the fireplace and sat on the couch, watching as the uniform burned slowly. After a few minutes Denise came down and sat down, wearing a pair of black shorts and a Reaper Crew halter top that was obviously too large for her._

"_Thanks.. for saving me." Denise said softly, looking at the fire. Opie looked at her and nodded._

"_Denise, it is no secret that I would do anything for you." He said and Denise looked at him._

"_This is a bizarre time to bring this up.. after everything that happened tonight, but you talked to Jax about asking me out a year ago and you haven't yet. Why?" Denise said and Opie looked at her, shocked._

"_How.." Opie said, not sure how to respond._

"_Jax tells Tara everything, who tells me everything." Denise said, pulling her knees to her chest._

"_Oh… Remind me to knock him out when I see him." Opie said and Denise rolled her eyes, still looking at him._

"_You are avoiding the question." Denise said and Opie swallowed hard. He shifted in his seat and looked down at the floor._

"_Scared you'll say no." Opie said softly and Denise raised an eyebrow. She took a deep breath and then Opie looked at her._

"_Why are you asking?" Opie looked at her as her head rested on her arms, which rested on her knees._

"_I was just raped… My self-esteem is not at its highest and you know I am the most self-centered person ever. I wanted to know because I heard and wondered if you ever would and with my self-esteem so low, asking me would make me feel better about myself. Since you found me, though, as grateful as I am, you will never look at me the same again. I probably look dirty and cheap now." Denise explained and Opie listened, shaking her head._

"_Denise, I came to your rescue because I heard you scream. If it were Tara or Donna, or Bozo, I would have done it too. I have liked you from a distance for years and seeing you being taken advantage of, I saw red. Someone like you should never have to go through that, those boys don't deserve to look at you, nevermind touch you." Opie stated and Denise looked at him, swallowing hard._

"_Harry…" She sniffled and her eyes teared up. Opie watched her and reached over, wiping away a tear that streaked down her cheek._

"_Denise-" Opie started, but Denise shook her head at him._

"_Yes.." Denise said and Opie looked at her, confusion obvious._

"_If you ever muster the courage to ask me out, I would say yes." Denise said softly and Opie's face flushed. His small goatee twitched as his lips pursed. She looked at him and nodded as there was a knock on the door._

* * *

Opie looked up as the door was opened and Clay looked in. Denise's eyes opened, glaring sleepily at her father. He walked in and Jax followed. Gemma walked in as well, carrying the baby boy. Opie sat up, wearing just boxers and covered a yawn as Denise propped herself up on her elbows.

"What time is it?" Opie growled and covered his face as the natural light from her window came in, blinding them.

"Time for you to get up. The Nords just made a strike against Caracara." Clay said. Denise looked up at Opie, who looked at Clay.

TBC…


End file.
